Hope
by DUO-MRF
Summary: When you have someone to carry your pains and share your tears then sometimes pain also give sooth and hurt gives comfort...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N...**

Friends I wrote this story because one of my friends here has given me this punishment hahaha... So **DUO-my life **here I am with my punishment, hope now I will b forgiven by you, hehe... See doll I have tried to make the thing you asked me to show now don't know how much justice I had done with this...

An apology in advance if any of my word will hurt any one...

Regards...

DUO-MRF.

* * *

CITY Hospital…

Daya entered inside the hospital in rush carrying unconscious Abhijeet in his arms and really shouted as…

Daya: Doctor… Doctor ko bulao jaldi… jaldi bulao doctor ko…

Nurse seeing the scenario…

Nurse: Raju stretcher lao jaldi aur doctor ko bulao…

Raju brought the stretcher and Daya placed Abhijeet on stretcher… His clothes and hands were red due to the blood but with the blood of his LIFE…

Daya in panic: Doctor kahan hain… Jaldi bu… (seeing the doctor coming… Daya rushed towards him…) doctor yeh Abhi… please jaldi karien, please…

Doctor: Aap please shant ho jaien… Sister inhien theater mein shift karo foren aur operation ki taiyari karo jaldi, com'on fast…

They rushed towards the OT with Abhijeet and Daya behind them… Till then team also reached there…

Doctor stopping Daya on door: Sir please aap yahin rukien please…

ACP sir looking towards the doctor: Doctor, Abhijeet ko kuch nahin hona chahiye hai… kuch bhi nahin…

Doctor: We will try our best sir, don't worry…

And he went inside and the red light of theater turned on… ACP sir looked towards Daya who was staring on his hands as he could still feel Abhijeet's touch on his hands…

ACP placing hand on his shoulder: Daya kuch nahin ho ga Abhijeet ko… tum himmet rakho…

Daya still looking on his hands: Yeh… Yeh Abhi ka khoon… mairy samny… (looking towards ACP sir…) sir woh mujhy bachany k liye samny aa gaya… easa kyun kia uss ny, kyun…

And he fell on his knees and burst out in tears hiding his face in his hands… ACP sir sat beside him and while holding him in hug…

ACP sir while composing himself: Daya tum bhi uss k liye yehi kerty na jo uss ny kia aur ussy pehli baar goli nahin lagi hai baita, kuch nahin ho ga ussy… tum bs himmet rakho please, himmet rakho…

Daya in teary tone: Sir ussy kuch ho ga tou nahin na…?

ACP sir wiping his tears: Nahin… kuch nahin ho ga ussy, theek…?

Daya nodded YES with teary eyes and they all started waiting outside the theater in hope and prayers…

Freddy looking towards Daya, in whisper: Abhijeet sir ko pehli baar tou goli nahin lagi phir Daya sir iss baar itny preshan kyun lg rahy hain…

Vivek looking him: Shaid iss liye kyun k woh Abhijeet sir k sath hi thy lekin sir, Abhijeet sir ko bach'cha nahin sakey goli sy…

Freddy in strong tone: Daikhna Vivek, Abhijeet sir ko kuch bhi nahin hua ho ga aur phir main Abhijeet sir ko Daya sir ki shikayet karon ga k yeh kitna roye…

Vivek gave him a tensed smile and patted his shoulder and Freddy turned his face to other side to wipe his tears that were impatiently wanting to make their way out…

After few tensed hours of waiting at last the red bulb of OT turned off and after few moments the door of OT got open… Seeing the doctor coming out from the OT, Daya rushed towards him…

Daya worriedly: Doctor, Abhi kaisa hai…?

Doctor looked him and: He is out of danger now…

All were really relieved a relax sigh and smile made its way on all faces while ACP sir feeling seriousness on doctor's face…

ACP sir: Doctor kya hua…? Abhijeet tou theek hai phir bhi aap tense kyun lg rahy hain…?

Doctor silently: Please aap sb mairy cabin mein aaien… mujhy aap logon sy kuch baat kerni hai…

All felt something fishy from doctor's tone and gestures and Daya in fear: Aa… aap log jaien… Main Abhi k paas…

Doctor cutting him calmly: Daya aap mairy sath chalien gy… aap ka sath hona bohut zarori hai… please come…

And he started making his way towards his cabin while ACP sir looked towards Daya and could easily sense his fear… He silently grabbed his wrist and the whole CID team made its way towards the cabin…

In Doctor's Cabin…

After all got seated…

Tasha worriedly: Doctor kya baat hai…? Aap ny kyun bulaya hamien yahan…?

Freddy: Haan doctor aap ny bola na k Abhijeet sir ki life out of danger hai, phir kyun bulaya hamien yahan…?

Doctor taking deep breath: G Abhijeet ki life ko ab koe khatra nahin hai but…

ACP sir impatiently: But kya doctor…?

Doctor looking towards him: Main abhi aap logon sy jo kehny wala hun ussy bohut himmet aur patience sy suniye ga please…

Daya in extreme fear: Kya hua hai Abhi ko…?

Doctor looking him: Goli ny unn ki back-bone ko damage ker dia hai… He is paralyzed…

Daya really stood up in extreme shock while others were trying to grasp the words of doctor and after getting what doctor had just said…

ACP sir while standing, nearly shouted: Yeh kya bol rahy ho tum haan… doctor ho tou kuch bhi bolo gy kya… janty bhi ho kya kahey ja rahy ho Abhijeet k barey mein haan…

Doctor while standing moved towards him: Main samjhta hun sir k aap sb k liye yeh baat kitni takleefdeh hai aur iss waqt aap ab py kya beet rahi hai but please aap log sambhalien khud ko kyun k aap sb ko Abhijeet ko sambhalna hai, please…

ACP sir in teary tone: Sambhalien…? Kaisy sambhalien hum khud ko, kaisy…?

And he fell on chair with a thud while Daya just rushed out from his cabin and Freddy and Vivek rushed behind him while Tasha remained with ACP sir…

In Lawn…

Freddy and Vivek got hold of Daya in hospital's lawn…

Freddy grabbing his arm: Sir… sir please rukien… Kahan ja rahey hain aap… please sir…

Daya trying to free his arm: Freddy choro mujhy… Mujhy mairy informer k paas jana hai… Tum ruk'ko yahan Abhi k paas… iss ny nashta bhi nahin kia tha tou main aaty huey iss k liye kuch bana k laon ga, bata daina issy…

And he was about to move out again when Freddy looking him in extreme pain: Sir please aap iss tarhan karien gy tou Abhijeet sir ko koun sambhaly…

Daya cutting him angrily: Woh khud sambhaly ga khud ko, samjhy tum… kuch nahin hua hai ussy yeh doctor tou bs easey hi faltu mein jo mun mein aa raha hai boli ja raha hai… Abhi theek hai bilkul, samjhy tum…

Freddy wiping his tears: Tou phir aap hospital sy kyun bhaag rahy hain… Abhijeet sir theek hai tou aap unn k paas jaien na, unn sy dour kyun ja rahey hain haan…

Daya looked him for few moments and then just burst out in tears loudly while hugging him tightly…

Daya in tears: Freddy yeh… yeh sb mairy karen hua… Woh goli mairy liye thi, Abhi samny aa gaya… Main… main kaisy… kyun, yeh kyun hua yar, kyun hua yeh…

Freddy was too in tears and just rubbing his back silently as words were just meaningless at the time when they all were going through the same pain, fear and hurt… After few minutes of composing themselves…

Daya while wiping his teary face: Chalo Freddy, Abhi k uthny sy pehly doctor sy mil lien…

Freddy nodded silently and the all made their way towards the doctor's cabin in complete quietness…

In Doctor's Cabin…

ACP sir looked them coming, moved his gaze towards Daya and: Roo aaye ho…?

Daya moved his head down…

ACP sir calmly: Doctor ko kuch aur bhi batana hai, tumhara hi intizar ho raha tha…

Daya looked towards the doctor and while sitting beside ACP sir: I am sorry doctor… aap please kahien jo keh rahy thy…

Doctor: Daya main samjhta hun k yeh baat tumhary liye bhi bohut zada takleefdeh hai lekin iss waqt tumhien apni nahin bl k Abhijeet ki takleef aur condition ko samjhna ho ga, sahi…?

Daya nodding in YES: G doctor main samjhta hun and I assure you k ab aap sb ko mujh sy koe shikayet nahin ho gi…

Doctor nodding in YES: Good, mujhy aap sy yehi umeed hai Daya… (taking deep breath…) daikhien iss waqt aap sb ko sb sy zada iss cheez k barey mein sochna hai k aap log Abhijeet ko kaisy samhalien gy…

Daya in strong tone: Doctor aap uss ki fikr na karien… main mairy Abhi ko sambhal lun ga…

All really felt themselves strong after hearing that tone from Daya and now their tension bit low down…

Doctor in smile: Tou issi khushi mein aap ko aik good news bhi dy daita hun…

Daya instantly: Abhi theek ho sakta hai kya…?

Doctor in big smile: Correct Mr. Daya… Abhijeet recover ker sakta hai but kitna time lagy ga aur kb tk recover karien gy that all depends on his will-power and you people efforts…

ACP sir in strong tone: Main mairy shair ko wapis maidan mein lany k liye hr koshish ker sakta hun doctor…

Doctor nodding in YES: Main janta hun yeh baat k aap sb apni puri koshish karien gy but iss waqt sawal aap sb ki koshish ka nahin hai sawal Abhijeet ki koshish aur vishwas ka hai… aap log samjh rahy hain na mairi baat…?

ACP sir in low tone: G doctor hum samjh rahy hain…

Daya looking towards the doctor: Doctor, Abhijeet kb tk theek ho sakta hai bilkul pehly jaisa…

Doctor: It will take time Daya… Abhijeet ki back-bone damage hue hai aur iss ka matlab aap ko samjhany ki zarort nahin hai, right…?

Daya nodding YES while standing: Doctor main Abhi k paas ja sakta hun kya please…

Doctor nodded YES and Daya left from there…

ACP sir: Doctor, Abhijeet sach mein theek ho sakta hai kya…?

Doctor looked him in shock and: G sir woh theek ho sakta hai…

ACP sir: Kitny percent chances hain iss baat k…?

Doctor: 25 to 30 percent…

ACP sir and all really quite for few minutes and then ACP sir: Ussy hosh kb tk aaye ga…?

Doctor: Heavy doze di hai, raat tk uthy ga ab woh…

ACP sir nodded and then after thanking the doctor they all left his cabin… Freddy was about to made his way towards Abhijeet's room when…

ACP sir: Freddy iss waqt Daya ko uss k sath akela rehny doo… ussy Abhijeet ko sambhalny k liye pehly khud ko sambhalna ho ga aur khud ko sambhalny k liye bhi ussy Abhijeet ki zarort hai…

Freddy looked him with teary gaze and they all silently left from there…

In Abhijeet's Room…

On the other side, Daya silently reached in Abhijeet's room and stopped on door step while looking on Abhijeet's closed eyes and various machines and drips attached with his body… Daya after few minutes of composing himself finally started taking steps towards Abhijeet… Daya reached closed to him and sat on the chair placed there… He quietly grabbed Abhijeet's hand in his hands and after few seconds tears again started rolling down from his eyes and he just rested his head on Abhijeet's arm while closing his eyes…

Daya in teary tone: Kyun kia tum ny easa Boss… kyun kia… Zarori hai kya k jb bhi koe musibt aaye mujh py tou tum ussy khud py ly lo haan… tumhien nahin aana chahiye tha samny, bilkul nahin aana chahiye tha…

And he silently started remembering the incident that happened in the morning and that had affected their life that much…

**Flash-Back…**

On DUO's Home…

Abhijeet while entering inside Daya's room: Daya uth…

And he stopped in mid seeing the bed empty…

Abhijeet confusingly murmured: Yeh aaj kaisy itni jaldi uth gaya… (while looking around…) lekin yeh hai kahan…?

Abhijeet checked him in his room and then in kitchen but found Daya nowhere…

Abhijeet now worried: Kahan gaya yeh… yun bina bataye tou nahin jata kabhi kahin…

And he went in his room to see if Daya had placed any note for him when he stopped in mid seeing Daya coming out from the terrace, grabbing the coffee mug and laptop… Abhijeet relived a sigh of relief seeing him all fine and then became angry seeing his red and swollen eyes…

Daya noticing him standing, puzzled: Aa… Abhi tum… tum uth gaye… good morning…

Abhijeet sternly: Tum raat ko soye nahin kya…?

Daya trying to made his way towards the room: Main yeh rakh k…

Abhijeet in strict tone: Yahin ruk'ko tum aur mairi baat ka jawab doo pehly… nahin soye na tum puri raat…

Daya moved his head down silently… Abhijeet in extreme anger just snatched the mug from his hand and made his way towards the kitchen…

Daya in whisper: Bs mil gaya sakoon… subha subha dant per gae aur iss ka mood alag kharab ho gaya… pata nahin ab…

And he stopped with the mobile ringing sound… Daya looked towards Abhijeet who was expelling out all his anger on kitchen utensils…

Daya in fear: Boss…!

Abhijeet shot the deadliest glance on him… Daya hurriedly moved the mobile towards him and after looking the caller id…

Abhijeet in serious tone: Speaker on karo…

Daya obeyed him silently…

Caller: Saab…?

Daya: Bol Tony kya khaber hai…?

Tony: Saab kaam ho gaya hai aur pak'ki khabr hai abhi aadhy ghanty mein deal hon'ny ki hai aur inn ka Boss bhi ho ga wahin…

Abhijeet: Kahan ho rahi hai deal…?

Tony: Saab Andheri west mein mil'lo, main ly chalta hun sath mein, yahin ho rae hai…

Abhijeet: Theek hai pohanchty hain hum tu udher hi rukna…

Tony: Theek hai saab…

They cut the line…

Abhijeet angrily: Jao aur jaldi taiyar hona, nikalna hai jaldi…

Daya without saying anything moved to get ready and soon DUO were in Quails and were moving towards their destination…

Daya childishly: Boss acha na sorry, please maan jao na…

Abhijeet annoyingly: Daya tum hamesha hi easa kerty ho pehly mairi baat sunty nahin ho aur phir baad mein sorry… iss baar main tumhara sorry bilkul nahin mano ga samjh lo achy sy…

Daya stopped the Quails on signal and grabbed his both ears with cute smile and the most innocent look he could manage at that time… Abhijeet looked towards his face and tried very hard but the smile was present on his lips…

Abhijeet angrily: Bs sahab k yehi herby [Tricks…] tou hamesha kaam aaty hain na… Pata nahin aik smile itni achi ker laity ho tou bs hr waqt ussi sy blackmail kerty rehty ho, hunh…

Daya again starting the Quails, in relax mood: Ab Boss yeh quality hai tou usy utilize tou kerna hi chahiye na aur tum maan bhi tou kitny aaram sy jaty ho iss tarhan… (and then becoming serious…) Boss mujhy sach mein pata hi nahin chala k main sari raat hi jagta raha… bs ACP sir ny dead-line dy di thi na files complete kerny ki ager na complete kerta tou mairi wajah sy tumhien bhi dant per jati… aur phir Tony ko bhi jaga k rakhna tha tou bs issi liye…

Abhijeet in warn tone: Daya aaj k baad ager tu ny apna file work pending kia na tou mujh sy bura koe nahin ho ga samjh gaya tu…

Daya in big smile: Yes sir…

Abhijeet smiled and soon they reached at their destination from where they moved towards the gadown where the dealing would be placed… On their way Abhijeet informed ACP sir about the location and deal and he told him that he would be there with team soon… Abhijeet assured him that he would manage till then and then after reaching there they sent the informer back…

DUO entered inside silently while making the goons quite who were coming in their way and taking each step with extreme care and caution… Finally getting inside and hiding themselves behind the cartons…

Daya in whisper: Boss yeh 20, 30 tou hun gy… ager team k aany sy pehly inn ki deal puri ho gae tou…?

Abhijeet looked him with confident look and Daya with smile nodded in YES and then crawled on one side where DUO could see each other and could keep eye on the goons too…

After around half an hour, the deal got done and both the parties were about to move out when…

Abhijeet loudly: Tum log yahan sy bach k nahin jaa sakty… behter hai khud ko surrender ker doo…

Head 01 looking around: Koun hai by tu…

Abhijeet: CID…

Head 02 in shock: Kya CID… (To his goons…) abby maira mun kya daikh rahy ho bhoon dalo salon ko…

And the bang bang started… DUO were giving good answer to them when at one point a goon was about to fire on Daya's chest when Abhijeet came as a shield for his LIFE and got hit on his back… Daya shot that goon while grabbing Abhijeet in his arm and sitting on ground…

Daya while patting his cheek: Boss… Boss… tum samny kyun aaye… Abhi…!

Abhijeet touched Daya's cheek and in few moments went unconscious in his buddy's hands with a small soothing smile on his lips while Daya was suddenly became totally unaware about the surroundings and was continuously trying to take back his Abhi into conscious state… Till then team also joined them in shooting and they all noticed Daya taking unconscious Abhijeet out with him… And after arresting all the culprits and sending them towards the jail and sealing the place, they too rushed towards the hospital…

* * *

**A/N...**

Please review and take care you all... :)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N…**

Guest, Thank you dear… :)

AnjaliMahajan, Thank you dear… :)

Shilpa, Hahahah ooh so you are done with your precautionary measures, haha… Thank you dear and yeah I am fine, thank you… :)

kkkloveu, Oooh thank you dear and yeah **duo-my life **asked me to write a story centralized with Abhijeet sir where Daya sir is taking care of Abhijeet sir… The plot, theme, story line and all is my own idea yar… But yeah the push is given from her to me… Thanks again dear… :)

Miss Earth, Hahaha yeah yar ab ko aik hi tarhan k ideas aaty hain bs sirf unn ko portray apny apny styles mein kerty hain, haha… Thanks dear… :)

R and R, Thank you dears… :)

Jyoti, Haha yeah dear mujhy khud bhi yakeen hota ja raha hai k maira telepathic network kafi strong hai, hehe… Thanks dear… :)

DUO my life, Hahaha thanks yar and good to know that you are liking the story line and plot… :)

Pinki, Hahah thanks dear… I hope zinda ho gi aap, haha… ;) Keep smiling dear… :)

Bint-e-Abid, Thank you dear… :)

Kia Mehra, Thank you dear… :)

Poonum, Thank you dear… :)

Raveena, G bach'chy I am a DUO writer… Main zada tr inn py hi likhti hun… Thank you dear… :)

DUOangel95, Thank you dear… :)

LoverVohra, Thank you dear… :)

Srija, Thank you dear… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear… :)

Ritesh7, Thank you dear and good to see have a new reviewer… Stay blessed dear… :)

CraftyDUO, Thank you dear… :)

Palak96, Thank you dear… :)

Priya, Thank you dear… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahahaaha that's not fair sweety mujhy punishment mil'li aur tum **DUO my life **ko shabash dy rahi ho, haha… ;) Aur haan yar Daya sir ki smile ka tou main bhi bohut bara wala pankha hun hahaha… Love you doll and a tight hug… :-* :-*

Sarra-Musi, Thank you dear… :)

Guest, Oooh its fine dear… Aap mujhy koe naya idea dy doo main uss per likhny ka try karon gi for sure… Thank you dear… :)

NainaCID, Haha thank you dear and keep smiling… :)

Abhisrk, Hahaha yeh wasey barey mazey ka ho gaya aap logon ko story k sath punishment bhi pasand aa gaye, hahaha… Thank you dear… :)

Krittika, Yeah dear **DUO my life **had asked me to write this story when I think I had posted 2 or 3 chapters of Decision, so she had waited so long and that's why I thought to first post this one… And after that will be yours one, so don't worry I remember the one you requested for… Thank you dear… :)

Wilhelm Wigworthy, Oooh you read it twice, sounds good to me, hehe… Thank you dear… :)

So here is the next update, enjoy you all… :)

* * *

CITY Hospital…

**Present…**

Daya was in his own pool of thoughts when felt a hand softly pressed his shoulder… Daya while snapping out from his world, looked towards the face of the person and found ACP sir standing there and looking towards him in concern…

Daya while standing: Sir aap kb aaye…?

ACP sir in smile: Thori dair hue hai… Raat ho gae hai na, doctor ny kaha tha k Abhijeet ko raat tk hosh aa jaye ga…

Daya absent-mindedly: Raat ho gae, pata hi nahin chala…

Freddy coming forward: Sir, Abhijeet sir uthny waley hoon gy, aap fresh ho aaien hum hain yahan py…

Daya nodded him in smile and then went inside to get fresh… Soon he returned and they all sat there, waiting for Abhijeet to come back in conscious… After around an hour Daya felt bit movement in Abhijeet's hand as he was still holding his hand… He instantly looked towards Abhijeet's face and found his eye balls moving but eyes were still closed… He was coming back in conscious…

ACP sir hurriedly: Vivek doctor ko bulao jaldi…

Vivek nodded and left from there in a second…

Daya placing his hand on Abhijeet's head, softly: Abhi…!

Abhijeet after few moments opened his eyes completely and looked towards the face he wanted to see always in front of his eyes… Abhijeet gave him a weak smile and Daya gave a soft kiss on his forehead…

Daya in smile: Kaisy ho ab tum haan…?

Abhijeet in whisper: Theek hun bilkul…

ACP sir in big smile: Haan bhae aakhir mairy bahadur baity jo ho tum…

Abhijeet looked him in smile and soon doctor entered inside…

Doctor: So how are you feeling now Abhijeet…?

Abhijeet in smile: Bilkul theek…

Doctor in smile: Good… (To team…) Aap log please…

They nodded and ACP sir: Hum thori dair mein aaty hain, theek…?

Abhijeet nodded YES in smile and team moved towards the door… Daya too was about to move with them when…

Doctor: Daya aap yahin rukien please…

Daya looked towards the doctor and then towards Abhijeet who was already looking him confusingly… Daya instantly moved his gaze away…

Abhijeet feeling something fishy: Kyun doctor Daya yahan kyun ruk'ky…?

Daya looking him: Kyun Boss tum chahty ho k main tumhara peecha chour dun, haan…

Abhijeet looked him for few moments silently and Daya was really nervous with his that continuous stare on him while team left from there…

Doctor started examining him and in that when Abhijeet tried to move his legs, he caught what he did not even think in the worst dreams of his life and he instantly looked towards Daya who was standing beside him with down head…

Abhijeet in extreme fear: Daya…!

Daya looked him and then sat on bed in front of him… He tried to grab Abhijeet's hand but Abhijeet in fear pushed his hand away…

Daya again grabbing his hands tightly: Abhi… Abhi relax… Mairi baat sun'no please, relax…

And seeing Abhijeet not hearing at all and was continuously trying to take his hands out, Daya silently pulled Abhijeet up smoothly and hid him in his arms caringly… He could easily hear Abhijeet's heart-beat…

Daya while rubbing his head: Abhi tum bohut jald theek ho jao gy… bilkul theek… bilkul pehly jaisy haan…

Abhijeet shouted in hug: Nahin… Mairy sath yeh nahin ho sakta, nahin ho sakta yeh…

And he tried to free himself but Daya's grip was really firm although not tight as bandage was present on his back so Daya was holding him with extreme care… And after few minutes struggle Abhijeet just burst out in tears loudly while hugging Daya tightly… Daya did not allow a single tear to fell as now it's his time to stay strong for his LIFE… He was just soothing and consoling his Abhi with his touch and silence and was giving time to Abhijeet to expel out at least some part of his pain…

Seeing Abhijeet's condition, doctor gave him sedation and soon Abhijeet went unconscious again in Daya's arms… After few moments of confirming his sleep, Daya with extreme care made him lay down again and wiped his completely wet face and doctor left from there after his complete check-up, team entered inside and found Daya silently staring on Abhijeet's face…

ACP sir pressing his shoulder: Bohut roya ho ga na…?

Daya taking deep breath: Sir aap ny poucha hai kya doctor sy… Iss ko discharge kb tk mil sakta hai…?

ACP sir taking sigh: Haan main ny poucha hai doctor sy aur uss ny kaha hai k iss ki condition ko daikh k decide karien gy woh… (After few moments of silence…) Daya main tumhien chut'ti dy…

Daya cutting him in strong tone: Nahin sir, main regularly job py aaon ga, mujhy chut'ti nahin chahiye…

ACP sir looked him in shock and stressing: Daya tumhien Abhijeet k paas hona chahiye iss samey…

Daya in smile: Sir iss k sath tou main hr samey hi hun… lekin main Bureau sy chut'ti ly k issy yeh ehsas nahin karana chahta k ab yeh apna khayal nahin rakh sakta… aap shaid maira point na samjh sakien, khair mujhy filhal tou chut'ti nahin chahiye aur iss ko bhi main jald sy jald ghar ly jana chahta hun… Aap log yahan rukien main doctor sy mil k aata hun…

And he left from there leaving confused team behind…

Freddy in confusion: Yeh Daya sir ko kya hua… Mujhy tou laga tha k khud chut'ti ka kahien gy lekin sir ny tou saaf mana ker dia…

ACP sir in smile: Kyun k woh janta hai k Abhijeet ko kamzoor ker k nahin bl k mazbot aur independent ker k hi wapis khara kia ja sakta hai…

All looked towards him who was looking towards Abhijeet in smile… Here on the other side…

Daya knocked the doctor's cabin door: Main ander aa sakta hun…?

Doctor in smile: Arrey Daya tum… Aao na please, baitho…

Daya while sitting: Thank you…

Doctor smilingly: Kaho kya baat hai…?

Daya in serious tone: Doctor main Abhi ko ghar ly jana chahta hun please…

Doctor in shock: Kya…? Aap ny Abhijeet ki condition daikhi hai na phir bhi…?

Daya taking deep breath: Doctor uss ki condition daikhny k baad hi main ny yeh baat sochi hai… aap maira yakeen karien please woh ghar per jitni taizi sy recover karey ga, yahan nahin ker sakta, please…

Doctor: Woh sb tou theek hai Daya but Abhijeet k stitches bohut taza hain aur phir iss waqt unn ko proper care ki zarort hai…

Daya still: Main Abhi ki proper care karon ga aur ussy regularly yahan check-up k liye laya bhi karon ga aur ager aap chahien tou apny staff mein sy kissi ko sath bhaij dien please jo Abhi ko medicines aur injection waghaira dy sakey but please main ussy ghar ly jana chahta hun…

Doctor sighing helplessly: OK Daya although iss mein kafi risk hai but ager aap itna assure kara rahy hain tou main arrangement kerwa daita hun sb… aap please formalities complete ker lien tb tk…

Daya while standing happily: Thank you doctor… Thanks a lot…

Doctor nodded him in smile and Daya left from there happily and made his way towards Abhijeet's room…

ACP sir seeing his smiling face, in smile: Tou mana lia tum ny doctor ko…

Daya in smile: G sir, main bs yehi batany aaya tha k Abhi ko aaj hi discharge mil jaye ga…

ACP sir smilingly: Bohut achi baat hai yeh tou… Tum yahan ruk'ko Abhijeet k paas, main formalites puri ker laita hun…

Daya: Sir main ker laita hun na…

ACP sir: Daya kaha na tum yahan ruk'ko… Vivek aur Tasha tum dono mairy sath chalo aur Freddy tum yahin ruk'ko… (To Daya…) Hum aaty hain…

Daya nodded in smile and ACP sir left from there with Tasha and Vivek… After coming out from the room…

Vivek worriedly: Sir aap ny itny aaram sy Daya sir ki baat kyun maan li… Abhijeet sir ko kuch din tou yahan rehna chahiye tha na…

ACP sir taking sigh: Vivek main ny Daya ko Abhijeet ko ghar ly jany ki ijjazat Abhijeet k liye nahin di bl k Daya k khud k liye di hai…

Vivek confusingly: Kya matlab sir…?

ACP sir in smile: Tum janty tou ho na apny Daya sir ko… Kss tarhan sambhal k rakha hua hai Abhijeet ny issy… Iss waqt Daya khud ko yeh yakeen dilana chahta hai k Abhijeet theek hai aur theek ho jaye ga… (Taking deep breath…) Vivek, Daya khud ko strong show ker raha hai jb k woh bilkul strong nahin hai… khas ker Abhijeet k liye… Daya uss ki choti si takleef ya beemari sy bhi bohut buri tarhan effect hota hai aur iss waqt jb k woh apna woh drr aur takleef apny Abhi sy share bhi nahin ker sakta tou ussy woh atmosphere aur conditions dy daini chahiye jn mein woh khud ko aur Abhijeet ko sambhal sakey, samjhy…

Vivek nodded agreeing while Tasha in tension: Lekin sir, Daya sir tou chut'ti k liye bhi man'na ker rahy hain…

ACP sir in smile: Tasha ab uss ki sari baatien maan k ussy bigarna tou nahin hai na…

Tasha nodded in big smile and soon all the formalities got done and all moved out from the hospital… Daya who was coming out with Abhijeet and the staff, stopped in his way… ACP sir looked towards him and then followed his gaze and felt pain in his heart seeing the wheel-chair as Daya's focus… ACP sir took deep breath and then made his way towards Daya… He silently pressed his shoulder and Daya came back in reality and hurriedly turned his face to other side to wipe off the tears… ACP sir smoothly turned him towards himself and silently hid him in his fatherly shell and tears rolled down from Daya's eyes in speed…

ACP sir rubbing his back: Daya tumhien khud ko bohut strong rakhna hai na baita… Abhijeet ko iss waqt sb sy zada tumhari zarort hai na, hai na…

Daya while separating with down head: Sir main uss k samny nahin roo sakta aur ro'on ga bhi nahin lekin aap ko pata hai na k main strong nahin hoon bilkul bhi, main nahin hun strong sir please…

And he burst out again and ACP sir just pulled him in tight hug and in soft tone: Daya mujhy yeh bhi pata hai k Abhijeet k liye tum kuch bhi ker sakty ho aur kissi bhi hdd sy guzar sakty ho aur iss waqt uss k liye tumhien khud ko strong rakhna hai aur mujhy pura vishwas hai k tum khud ko strong rakho gy, zaror rakho gy tum khud ko strong…

Daya while separating and composing himself: Sir I promise main aap ka vishwas tootny nahin dun ga, I promise…

ACP sir nodded in smile and they all made their way towards DUO's home… Daya sat with Abhijeet in ambulance and Vivek with the ambulance driver… Tasha sat in Quails and Freddy and ACP sir on the other car in which they came there and their journey towards DUO's home got started…

In DUO's Home…

After reaching inside they first shifted Abhijeet in his room and after confirming that he was comfortable, they came out and started taking the things out and arranging them… Vivek was about to place the wheel-chair in Abhijeet's room when…

Daya hurriedly: Vivek nahin… (Vivek looked him confusingly… Daya making his point clear…) yeh iss ko mairy room mein rakh doo please…

Vivek looked him and after nodding him, placed the wheel-chair in Daya's room while Daya had arranged a room for the male nurse who came along with them…

Daya to the male nurse: Veer yeh samny kitchen hai aur yeh lounge… jb dil karey khana kha lia kerna aur kuch banany ka dil karey tou bana laina… just feel free here… mehman bn k apny pait py zulm na kerna acha…

Veer nodded YES in smile and then made his way towards his room showed him by Daya…

ACP sir: Chalo bhae Daya ab hum bhi nikalty hain aur tum ab mujhy km sy km doo hafty tk Bureau mein nazar nahin aany chahiye ho samjhy…

Daya: Lekin sir…

ACP sir rising his hand: Bs keh jo dia aur ager tum ny mairi baat na mani tou main Abhijeet ko mairy sath ly jaon ga, samjh gaye…?

Daya nodded YES in smile and after thanking them all and seeing them off, he made his way towards Abhijeet's room and found him still in sleep…

Daya to himself: Yeh tou soo raha hai abhi, tou main jaldi sy shower ly k aata hun…

And he came outside and found Veer standing outside his room…

Daya: Kya hua Veer… Kuch chahiye kya tumhien…?

Veer: Nahin sir main tou Abhijeet sir k uthny ka wait ker raha tha… Unn k uthny ka time ho gaya hai na…

Daya: Main ny abhi check kia hai ussy, soo raha hai filhal tou… Tum easa karo uss k paas baitho main soup bana lun uss k liye…

Veer nodded and went inside Abhijeet's room while Daya got busy in making soup for Abhijeet and after getting free from there, he again entered inside Abhijeet's room and found him still in sleep so he went to take a shower…

And after taking shower in rush, when he came out heard Abhijeet's loud angry voice… Daya rushed towards his room and found him awaken and was arguing with Veer who was trying to stop him from taking out the drip needle…

Daya hurriedly moved towards Abhijeet and: Abhi yeh kya ker rahy ho tum, (while grabbing his hand…) chouro needle ko foren… kya hua hai tumhien haan…?

Abhijeet in loud angry shout: Tum kahan thy haan… aur chouro maira hath mujhy nahin lagwani koe drip wrip…

Daya still grabbing Abhijeet's hand tightly: Veer tum please bahir jao thori dair k liye…

Veer nodded and left the room… Daya looked towards Abhijeet who was looking on other side, still with angry expressions…

Daya in smile placed hand on his cheek and smoothly turned his face towards himself…

Daya softly: Main tou samjh raha tha k tum jb uth k khud ko ghar mein daikho gy tou bohut khush ho gy mager tum tou ghussa ho gaye… wapis chalna hai kya hospital…

Abhijeet in anger: Haan aur woh bhi morgue mein…

Daya looked him in extreme pain and hurt and grabbing his both hands: Boss please na karo na easi baatien… Tum bilkul pehly jaisy ho jao gy yar please…

Abhijeet taking out his hands roughly from Daya's grip: Tum jao yahan sy… Mujhy kissi sy baat nahin kerni…

Daya in strong tone: Abhi tum achey sy janty ho k tum chaho ya nahin lekin main tumhien chour k janey wala nahin hun samjhy…

Abhijeet rudely: Main khud ab kahin jaa nahin sakta tou tum mujhy iss tarhan preshan karo gy na…

Daya looked him for few moments and then came out from his room while Abhijeet just turned his face to other side and tears rolled down from his eyes… He was lying silently when a hand softly wiped off his tears… Abhijeet just closed his eyes without looking towards the face…

Daya placing the tray on table and sitting on his bed: Tumhien kya laga k tum mujhy yun danto gy aur janey ka kaho gy aur main achy bach'chon ki tarhan tumhari baat maan lun ga haan…

Abhijeet still angry: Daya jao yahan sy… Mujhy nahin baat kerni hai na kissi sy tumhien aik dafa ki baat samjh nahin aati kya…

Daya in smile: Nahin… (Abhijeet looked him angrily while Daya continued calmly…) Iss tarhan mujhy ghorny sy kuch nahin hony wala, haan ager tum khana kha lo aur medicines ly lo phir main soch sakta hun iss barey mein…

Abhijeet annoyingly: Daya mujhy bhook nahin hai aur main ny kuch nahin khana…

Daya while standing and bowing over him: Lekin mujhy bohut bhook lagi hai aur tumhien pata hai k main akely khana nahin khata…

Abhijeet teasingly: Tou ja k uss k sath khana khao na jisy maira khayal rakhny k liye lae ho tum…

Daya smiled as he already got the reason of Abhijeet's that much anger and now he was confirming it by himself…

Daya in smile while making him sit: Uss ka naam Veer hai aur doctor baghair kissi nurse k tumhien ghar lany ki permission nahin dy rahy thy aur mujhy tum hospital mein bilkul achy nahin lg rahy thy issi liye ussy sath ly aaya…

Abhijeet angrily: Haan js ko dil karey bula k rakh lo maira khayal rakhny k liye hunh…

Daya smilingly while spreading napkin on his neck: Tumhara khayal rakhny k liye tumhien kissi ki zarort nahin hai Abhi… Tum ab bhi bohut achy sy khud ka khayal rakh sakty ho aur jo thori bohut help chahiye ho gi uss k liye main hun… Main tumhien kissi k hawaly nahin ker sakta issi liye tou wapis ghar ly aaya hun na mairy paas…

Abhijeet looked him silently while Daya in smile forwarded the spoon full with soup towards him…

Daya: Mujhy pata hai k tum khud pee sakty ho lekin iss waqt tumhary stitches bohut taza hain aur tumhien ly k main koe risk nahin ly sakta hun…

Abhijeet opened his mouth and Daya fed him the soup… Daya while feeding him: Main ny ACP sir sy bola k mujhy chuttiyan nahin chahiye hain lekin unhon ny tou dant hi dia mujhy k sari baatien mairi nahin mani ja saktien aur ager main ny chutiyan na lien tou woh tumhien apny sath ly jaien gy tou bs main foren sy maan gaya aur ab doo hafty tk tumhien bilkul achy bach'chon ki tarhan mujhy chobees [24] ghanty brdasht kerna parey ga, theek…?

Abhijeet angrily: Aur ussy…?

Daya looked him and: Main kal hi baat karon ga doctor sy aur Veer ko wapis bhaij dun ga, phir tou mujhy brdasht ker lo gy na…

Abhijeet nodded YES and after getting free from dinner, Daya smoothly made him lay down again and after covering him properly, placed few books on his bed-side table so that he could pass time…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N…**

Shilpa, Thank you dear… :)

Kia Mehra, Thank you dear… :)

The Dark Drummer, Thank you dear and best of luck for your exams… :)

GD, Thank you dear… :)

kkkloveu, Hahaha thank you so much dear and abhi bata dun gi tou aagy ka maza kaisy aaye ga, haha… Keep smiling dear… :)

DUO my life, Thank you dear… :)

Confidentgirl22, Thank you dear… :)

Jyoti, Thank you so much dear… :)

AnjaliMahajan, Hahaha thank you dear and keep smiling… :)

Bint-e-Abid, Thank you dear… :)

Poonum, Yar yeh tou aagy chal k hi pata chaly ga na, thank you dear… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahahaah wah yar yaad rakha hua hai tum ny, hahaha… ;) PM mein iss ka jawab dun gien main, hahah… :D :D Love you doll and tight hug for my sweety… :-* :-*

SweetPari, Yeah dear once I am done with all the requests readers had made to me then will be back with another FF of Abhijeet sir centric… Thank you dear… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear… :)

Ritesh7, Thank you so much dear… :)

Guest, Thank you dear… :)

Priya, Thank you dear… :)

Raveena, Yeah dear will try that thing… Thank you dear… :)

Krittika, Thank you dear… :)

Palak96, Thank you dear… :)

Sneha, Yar iss story k liye mujhy kafi pehly bola tha issi liye yeh wali pehly post ki aur jo aap ny kahi thi woh wali OS nahin hai tou woh time ly gi complete hony mein… Thank you dear… :)

Katiiy, Thank you dear… :)

DUOangel95, Thank you dear… :)

NainaCID, Hahaha thank you so much dear, love you too and keep smiling… :)

LoverVohra, Thank you so much dear… :)

Anhaal, Thank you dear… :)

Sheenam, Haahahahah god Laughing Kit you are totally outstanding yar, hahaha… Main ny ab koe Daya sir centric story likhi na tou mairi pitai ho jaye gi readers sy, ahahah… Love you doll and keep smiling… Thank you dear… :)

Srija, Thank you dear… :)

Abhijita, Hahaha yeah dear yeh cheez hum dono mein common hai, hahah… Don't worry mairi stories mein love romance type cheezien kuum hi hoti hain, hehe… Thank you dear… :)

Now here is the next update, please enjoy you all… :)

* * *

In DUO's Home…

Daya after seeing Abhijeet lying in comfortable position and busy in reading…

Daya while standing: Tum rest karo main yeh bertan rakh k aata hun thori dair mein…

Abhijeet nodded still continued with his reading and Daya came out from his room and looked towards Veer who was busy in watching TV… Daya smiled remembering Abhijeet's irritation and made his way towards kitchen when Veer while noticing him…

Veer while standing: Sir, Abhijeet sir ny khana kha lia kya…?

Daya stopped and while looking him: Haan uss ny khana kha lia hai, kyun…?

Veer moving towards him: Sir unn ki medicines aur injection ka time ho gaya hai…

Daya while nodding: Acha chalo phir tum ja k injection doo, main juice ly k aata hun…

Veer nodded and left from there while Daya got busy in making fresh Pomegranate juice for Abhijeet when heard loud voice of Abhijeet as…

Abhijeet: Tum… Tum phir sy kyun aa gaye… Jao yahan sy tum… Daya… Daya kahan ho tum…

Daya rushed inside and Abhijeet in extreme anger: Kahan thy tum haan… Itna faltu ho gaya hun kya main jo mujhy yun nurses k sahary choura hua hai tum ny haan… bs chaly jao sb yahan sy, mujhy nahin zarort hai kissi ki bhi samjhy, jao yahan sy sb…

Daya also came out from his room as Veer had already left his room…

Daya to Veer: I am sorry Veer… pata nahin Abhi ny ghussy mein tumhien kya kuch bol dia… please uss ki baton ko…

Veer cutting him in smile: Please sir aap ko sorry kehny ki koe zarort nahin hai, main samjhta hun inn ki condition achy sy… Aap k elawa koe aur unn ka koe kaam karey tou inhien pasand nahin hai yeh baat…

Daya in smile: Thanks Veer for understanding this… Tum please mujhy Abhi ka medicine chart dy aur samjha doo achy sy, main khud hi dy dia karon ga issy medicines bhi…

Veer: Sir medicines ka tou theek hai but injections…?

Daya in smile: Veer don't worry mujhy injection lagana aata hai… aik mission ki disguise k liye course kia tha… tum bs yeh bata daina k koun sa intra-muscular hai aur koun sa intra-venal…

Veer in smile: Sir aap ko tou sb kuch khud hi aata hai… Then I think main kal hi wapis chala jaon… Aaien please main aap ko sb samjha dun…

And they settled themselves on lounge's sofa and Veer described all to Daya and Daya noted down all the details and took his number too in case of any emergency or confusion and after all that, Veer went in his room to sleep as he had already taken his dinner…

Daya again entered inside Abhijeet's room who welcomed him with teasing smile: Mil gae fursat [Free Time…] tumhien mairy liye haan…?

Daya said nothing just placed the tray on table and started taking out his medicines…

Abhijeet roughly: Mujhy koe medicine nahin khani hai…

Daya strictly: Tum sy poucha kss ny hai k tumhien medicines laini hain ya nahin…

Abhijeet angrily: Kya matlab hai tumhara haan… Ab tum mujh py hukum chilao gy…?

Daya turning towards him: Haan…

And he lifted Abhijeet's head bit upward so that he could take his medicines…

Abhijeet after taking medicines while trying to push Daya's hand: Nahin Daya mujh sy aur nahin piya jaye ga yeh… kitna khat'ta hai, yakh…

Daya after making him lay down again and grabbing his hand: Boss yeh tumhary liye bohut zarori hai… Tumhara HB 8 py pohancha hua hai… Tumhien iss waqt healthy diet laini hai please…

Abhijeet looked him annoyingly and then making faces at last drank the whole with tha help of straw… Daya placed the glass aside and started rubbing his arm with spirit…

Abhijeet confusingly: Yeh kya ker rahy ho…?

Daya calmly: Tumhien injection dainy laga hun…

Abhijeet instantly: Nahin Daya main ny nahin sona abhi…

Daya looked him in smile and: Sedation nahin hai Boss… Medicine hi hai…

Abhijeet nodded YES and Daya filled the syringe with medicine… And while piercing needle in Abhijeet's arm, a SIII came out from Daya's mouth and Abhijeet really looked him silently as pain was clearly visible on Daya's face and Abhijeet just turned his face to other side… While after sometime, Daya took out the needle and pressed the point, covered with cotton bud with his thumb and still looking towards his arm…

Daya in concern: Sorry Boss zada dard tou nahin hua tumhien… (And getting no response, he looked towards Abhijeet and found him looking towards other side… Daya smoothly turned his face towards himself with soft call as…) Boss…! (And felt really high pain in his heart seeing his wet eyes and face and he silently pulled him in a strong yet soft hug and Abhijeet just wrapped his arms around him in low crying voice…)

Abhijeet in tears: Daya yar mairy sath hi easa kyun hua yar… Pehly mairi yadashat, phir maa aur ab…

Daya cutting him in strong tone: Boss ab kuch bhi nahin samjhy… yeh bs thora sa time hai aur hum mil k issy bohut achy sy kaat lien gy aur hum bohut jald phir sy ekathy Bureau jaya karien gy, daikhna tum…

Abhijeet while separating and laying, grabbed his hand and: Sach Daya… Tu sach bol raha hai na…?

Daya in assured tone: Haan Boss sach aur aik duum sach… (while wiping his tears…) Lekin iss k liye tumhien mairi baatien manani hoon gien please… Tum mano gy na mairi baat…?

Abhijeet making annoyed face: Haan lekin ager tu ny maira koe kaam uss Veer…

Daya cutting him in smile: Bilkul nahin kahon ga aur tum ny tou uss bechary ko itna dara dia hai k woh kal hi wapis ja raha hai…

Abhijeet jerking his head: Acha hi hai… Bara aaya, hunh…

Daya really looked him in amazement as that side of Abhijeet was totally new for him…

Abhijeet feeling his stare, angrily: Kya hai haan… easey kyun ghoor rahy ho mujhy tum…?

Daya nodding NO in smile: Kuch nahin bs easey hi… (while standing…) Main aata hun thori dair mein…

Abhijeet in strict tone: Daya apna dinner ly k aao aur yahan mairy samny khao…

Daya naughtily from door: Jo hukum mairy aaka…

And he moved outside completely while a smile made its way on Abhijeet's lips… Daya came back with his dinner and then took that while talking with Abhijeet on various topics and in that Abhijeet again drifted in deep sleep… Daya looked at his sleeping face in smile and gave a soft kiss on his forehead… He then moved out from the room and after cleaning the whole kitchen he came back in Abhijeet's room and slept on chair while placing legs on his bed but with alert mind…

Next morning rose and Abhijeet opened his eyes and found Daya nowhere around and before he could call him, he saw him entering inside grabbing a tray…

Daya noticing him awaken: Good morning Boss… Acha hua tum khud hi uth gaye warna main abhi tumhien uthany hi wala tha…

Abhijeet roughly: Woh chala gaya kya…?

Daya hiding his smile: Haan…

Abhijeet in smile: Good morning… Main fresh…

And he stopped in mid and looked towards Daya who was already looking him in pain and hurt…

Daya while composing himself: Boss yeh Genie hai na tumhary paas… Aaj tumhien bed py baith k brush kerna sikhata hun… Daikhon tou tum kitny cute lagty ho brush kerty huey…

Abhijeet said nothing but was just silently laying there while fixing his stare on ceiling… Daya moved inside the bathroom and wiped the tears that were silently flowing down from his eyes… He composed himself well in time and came out and after getting free from Abhijeet he sat on his bed while Abhijeet was already sitting…

Daya in smile while grabbing the bowl: Boss daikho kitna mazey ka daliya banaya hai tumhary liye… Sach mein maira tou khud ka dil…

Abhijeet instantly placed his hand on Daya's mouth… Daya looked him in extreme pain and Abhijeet just turned his teary gaze away while removing hand from Daya's mouth… Daya placed the bowl on table and grabbed Abhijeet's hand…

Daya with down head and low tone: I am sorry yar… yeh sb mairy karen hua hai… Mujhy tumhien uss drug deal ka batana hi nahin chahiye tha na tum mairy sath wahan jaty aur na mairy liye chilayi gae goli tumhien lagti…

Abhijeet in strict tone: Daya aagy sy kabhi yeh fazool bkwas ki tou main tum sy kabhi baat nahin karon ga yaad rakhna tum yeh baat…

And he took out his hand from Daya's grip angrily… Daya looked towards him in pain and whispered: Lekin Abhi woh goli mairy liye thi…

Abhijeet turning his gaze towards him: Aur tu mujh sy alag kb sy ho gaya Daya…

Daya looked him for few moments and then taking deep breath, in fresh tone: Boss ab nashta ker lo jaldi sy warna mujhy dant per jaye gi ACP sir sy k unn k baity ko itni dair tk bhooka rakha hua hai…

Abhijeet smiled and tried to grab the bowl from Daya's hands but lost his grip while Daya got hold of it in time and…

Daya worriedly: Boss daikh k… (looking towards Abhijeet…) tum theek ho na… jhatka tou nahin laga tumhien…

Abhijeet nodding YES: Main theek hun… Tum ny sambhal lia waqt py…

Daya while moving spoon on bowl to lower down its temperature: Shukr hai tumhary oper nahin gir gaya… (moving spoon towards Abhijeet in smile…) Tum na aik doo hafty mujhy tumhari khidmet kerny doo, uss k baad main tumhien pura mok'ka dun ga, pak'ka…

Abhijeet nodded in smile and Daya fed him the breakfast and after giving him his medicines, he moved out and returned soon while carrying a table…

Abhijeet who was busy in reading a book, moved his gaze up and confusingly: Daya yeh kya ker rahy ho tum…?

Daya in smile: Tumhary room ko TV lounge mein change ker raha hun Boss… Aaj barey mazey ki movie lagni hai, mil k daikhien gy…

And without waiting for answer or giving a glance to Abhijeet, he moved out again and soon returned and after the effort of around an hour both the lounge and Abhijeet's room were in arranged form…

Daya while lying beside Abhijeet: Ufff thak gaya main tou… (placing hand under his head and putting his weight on hand while laying and watching TV, smilingly…) Waisy Boss yeh TV tumhary room mein zada acha lg raha hai… main tou kehta hun issy permanently yahin rakh laity hain…

Abhijeet while taking remote from Daya: Haan ta k sahab yahin apna daira jama lien, hai na…

Daya naughtily while placing head on bed and looking towards him: Wah Boss tum bhi mairi company mein rehty huey kafi intelligent hoty ja rahy ho…

Abhijeet angrily: Ab sahab chup hoon gy kya… (pointing towards the screen…) yeh jo samny tasveer aa rahi hai, yeh bhi kuch bol rahy hain ager sahab sun'nany dien tou…

Daya while sitting angrily: Tumhien tou na mujhy danty baghair khana hi hazum [Digest…] nahin hota hai, phir sy shuru ho gaye mujhy dantna, hunh…

Abhijeet looked him in anger and Daya instantly placed finger on his lips as an assurance and Abhijeet nodding disappointedly again turned his gaze towards the screen… Daya looked towards Abhijeet's face and felt happy that he succeeded in diverting Abhijeet's mind at least for sometime…

In noon, DUO were enjoying TV when heard the door bell…

Daya while getting up: Main aata hun daikh k…

Abhijeet nodded to him and Daya moved out to answer the bell and got really happy seeing the whole team standing there…

Daya while moving aside: Aaien na please…

ACP sir: Kaisy ho tum aur Abhijeet kaisa hai…?

Daya smilingly: Hum dono theek hain aik duum aur Abhi room mein hai… Jaga hua hai…

They all made their way towards Abhijeet's room and Abhijeet welcomed them with smile as he already switched off the TV after hearing the voices…

ACP sir while spreading hand on his head: Abhijeet ab kaisi tabiyt hai tumhari…?

Abhijeet in smile: Main theek hun sir aur ghar py aa k tou aur bhi acha feel ker raha hun…

ACP sir smilingly: Good aur yeh maira chota baita mairy barey baity ka sahi sy khayal tou rakh raha hai na… (Abhijeet nodded in YES smilingly and ACP sir while patting his cheek…) ager zara si bhi grbr karey na tou foren mujhy batana, main kaan khinchon ga iss k…

Freddy in confident tone: Sir uss ki tou kabhi nobet [Chance…] hi nahin aaye gi na kyun k hamary yeh dono sir aik dosry ko ly k kabhi koe laperwahi [Carelessness…] ker hi nahin sakty…

Vivek while looking around: Sir woh Veer kahan gaya…?

Daya looked towards Abhijeet, who gave an annoyed expression… Daya in smile: Ussy tou main ny wapis bhaij dia aaj subha hi…

ACP sir in shock: Kya wapis bhaij dia… (angrily…) Kss sy pouch k bhaija tum ny ussy wapis aur Abhijeet tum ny roka nahin issy…?

Daya hurriedly: Sir, Abhi tou so raha tha jb main ny ussy bhaija… Iss ko tou pata bhi nahin chala aur ab tou mujhy Bureau bhi nahin jana na tou bs phir mujhy uss ki zarort nahin thi issi liye bhaij dia… Sorry aap ko bata nahin saka…

ACP sir: Theek hai lekin aagy sy sb faisly khud hi kerny ki zarort nahin hai samjhy… (Daya nodded YES in smile and ACP sir to Abhijeet caringly…) Aur tum itny chup kyun ho, haan… Kya hua tumhien?

Abhijeet smilingly: Kuch nahin sir bs kafi time baad Daya ko aap sy dant khata daikh raha hun tou socha thora enjoy ker lun…

Daya looked him angrily while smile came on all faces…

ACP sir mischeviously: Ager tum Daya ko dant perta daikh k enjoy kerty ho tou main tou issy dantny k liye rooz aa jaya karon ga…

Abhijeet hurriedly: Nahin sir main tou mazak ker raha tha… Woh maira matlab hai k main khud hi dant dun ga na issy…

ACP sir while standing: Haan bhae tumhary elawa kissi aur ki dant ko yeh seriously bhi tou nahin laita na lekin zada bhi nahin dantna acha… (to team…) chalo ab hum bhi nikalty hain phir aaien gy… (to DUO…) khayal rakhna tum dono apna…

Abhijeet: Sir itni jaldi wapis ja rahy hain aap log… Thori dair tou baithien na please…

ACP sir in smile: Abhijeet hum tou aik case ki investigation k liye aaye thy iss taraf tou socha tumhien bhi milty jaien… Ab nikalty hain phir aaien gy…

Abhijeet nodded YES in smile and then Daya went with team to see them off and after that moved in Abhijeet's room…

Daya angrily: Kyun danto gy tum mujhy haan…

Abhijeet in smile: Mairi marzi…

Daya pointing finger towards him: Daikho Abhi yeh bohut ghalat baat hai…

Abhijeet innocently: Kya baat Daya… Main ny kya kia…?

Daya teasingly: Haan tum ny tou kuch kia hi nahin na… Kaisy sir k aaty hi party badal li…

Abhijeet hiding his smile: Kya matlab…?

Daya childishly: Daikho Boss ab tum bano nahin samjhy… Sir k samny tumhien mairi side laini chahiye thi tum tou ulta sir ki side lainy lg gaye…

Abhijeet while switching on the TV: Tou uss waqt bolty na tum…

Daya while sitting beside him: Main baron k beech mein nahin bolta hun acha…

Abhijeet looked him amazingly and: Achaaaa….!

Daya gave an annoyed look to him and then taking remote from him: Idher doo mujhy remote… Tum bohut bore kerty ho…

Abhijeet taking back the remote: Daya chour issy… Tairy hath mein remote ho tou ghalti sy bhi koe channel set nahin hota…

Daya angrily: Hunh tum tou na hr waqt mairy peechy parey raha karo… Main ja raha hun mairy room mein…

Abhijeet in relax mood: Bye…

Daya looked him furiously and moved out from his room while Abhijeet remained busy in watching TV… After a minute or less Daya again entered in his room grabbing his laptop…

Daya while placing floor cousion near bed and resting his back with bed: Mujhy sir ny bola hai tumhien akela nahin chourna issi liye aaya hun wapis… zada khush hony ki zarort nahin hai bilkul bhi acha…

Abhijeet did not reply anything but kept enjoying his buddy's company with smile while Daya got busy in playing Chess…

Nearly two weeks had passed like that… Team came to meet Abhijeet regularly and they were in relular contact with his doctor too… Doctor also visited DUO's home for Abhijeet's check-up two, three times… Abhijeet's stitches also got removed and now only dressing was present on wound…

Daya was handelling him well as at times Abhijeet became really hyper and reacted too loud and at those moments Daya's silence and calm behavior really worked… Daya used to talk a lot to Abhijeet when he was in sleep on those topics on which he could not talk to him when he was awaken and sometimes started crying too…

Today Abhijeet was busy in reading magazine when Daya entered inside his room and Abhijeet moved his gaze towards him and stood really still while looking the thing Daya brought with him while Daya silently approached Abhijeet and stood beside him…

Daya in fresh tone: Chalo Boss tum bore ho gaye ho gy na aik hi room mein… Aao aaj walk py chalty hain…

Abhijeet angrily: Kyun… Sb mein maira tamasha banana chahty ho kya iss wheel-chair py bitha k haan…

Daya while sitting in front of him: Aaj mosam bohut acha hai aur tumhien pata hai k mujhy iss mosam mein tumhary sath beach py jany ka kitna maza aata hai…

Abhijeet roughly: Mujhy kahin nahin jana hai… Tum chaly jao, choty bach'chy tou ho nahin jo kho jao gy tum…

Daya looked him for few moments and then in smile: Acha beach py na sahi terrace py chalo gy please…

Abhijeet loudly: Daya main ny kaha na nahin jana mujhy kahin bhi…

Daya strictly: Chalna tou ho ga hi tumhien Abhi… You are having no other option issi liye behter hai k achy bach'chon ki tarhan mairi baat maan k chalo warna main zabardasti ly jaon ga tumhien…

Abhijeet rashly: Daya mujhy iss tarhan sy dhamki [Threat…] dainy ki zarort nahin hai, main ny bol dia k nahin jana tou matlab nahin jana… mujhy nahin ban'nana kissi k samny koe tamasha samjh lo tum achy sy…

Daya angrily: Abhi khud ko aik aur baar bhi tamasha bola na tou mujh sy bura koe nahin ho ga… Tum sirf beemar ho aur bohut jald theek bhi ho jao gy samjhy… (Abhijeet without replying anything just turned his face to other side… Daya while standing…) Chalo terrace py chalna hai…

And he took Abhijeet out with him on terrace after tiding belt around his waist and on terrace fresh wind welcomed them with soothing effect… And finally after sometime Daya managed to change Abhijeet's mood and they kept enjoying eating fruits with light chit-chat…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N…**

Friends a VERY BIG THANK YOU to you all for your precious feed-back and a BIG SORRY to all those who gave their time to give the feed-back as because of some health issues I am not able to reply your reviews, sorry again…

A big and tight hug to you all…

Here is the next update, please enjoy you all… :)

* * *

In DUO's Home…

Next day, Daya entered inside Abhijeet's room while holding a glass having Strawberry shake…

Daya while moving Abhijeet bit upward: Chalo Abhi tumhari medicines ka time ho gaya hai…

Abhijeet after taking his medicines while lying again: Daya tu ny wapis kb sy join kerna hai…?

Daya while preparing injection: Kal sy…

Abhijeet totally quite… Daya gave him injection and then returned after washing his hands… He looked towards Abhijeet and found him in deep thoughts, in some other world…

**_OH DIL SE DIL KA RISHTA JURA…_**

**_PAL DO PAL MEIN MIT'TA NAHIN…_**

**_BANDHAN DILON KA TUT'TA NAHIN…_**

Daya softly grabbed his hand and Abhijeet puzzled while snapping out from his world of thoughts…

Daya softly: Kya soch rahy thy tum…?

Abhijeet trying to be normal: Na… nahin… kuch bhi nahin, main tou easey hi…

Daya looking him in concern: Sir keh rahy thy k ager main chahon tou aur chuttiyan bhi…

Abhijeet in strong tone: Nahin Daya uss ki zarort nahin hai, pehly hi kafi chuttiyan ho gaien hain aur phir hum dono k hi yun aik duum sy Bureau sy ghayeb hony ki wajah sy sir py kafi burden ho gaya ho ga…

Daya in smile: Boss mairy sath sath tumhari chuttiyan bhi khatam ho rahi hain…

Abhijeet confusingly: Kya matlab…?

Daya winking him: Kal pata lagy ga…

Abhijeet annoyingly: Daya sahi sahi batao… ab kya khichri pk rahi hai tumhary dimagh mein, haan…

Daya cutely: Matlab tum manty ho na k mairy paas dimagh hai…

Abhijeet looked him in extreme anger and: Daya…!

Daya hurriedly: Acha baba sorry… Tumhari physio shuru ho rahi hai kal sy…

Abhijeet in shock: Kya… (Angrily…) Tumhien kss ny kaha k mujhy physio karani hai haan…?

Daya calmly: Sir ny…

Abhijeet in anger: Daya daikho tum…

Daya cutting him in straight tone: ACP sir sy direct baat karo aur unn ko man'na karo… Mujhy sir ka order hai tou mujhy manana hi hai…

**_TAIRY DIL KA MAIRY DIL SY… _**

**_RISHTA PURANA HAI…_**

And he moved out from his room while Abhijeet just in frustration punched hardly on bed… Here on the other side Daya after coming out, dialed ACP sir's number…

ACP sir: Haan Daya, Abhijeet theek hai na…?

Daya: G sir theek hai Abhi…

ACP sir: Kya hua Daya… Tensed sound ker rahy ho…

Daya: Sir, Abhi physio k liye mana ker raha hai…

ACP sir: Haan tou iss baat ka tou hamien pehly sy hi andaza [Idea…] tha na, tou tum preshan kyun ho…?

Daya: Sir doctor ny kaha tha k treatment mein Abhi ki will-power bohut matter karey gi lekin woh tou…

And he stopped… After few moments…

ACP sir: Daya main shaam ko aata hun phir baat kerta hun uss sy…

Daya: Sir please aap ussy bataye ga nahin k main ny aap ko bataya hai…

ACP sir: Theek hai Daya don't worry main daikh lun ga…

Daya: Aur sir please dantiye ga bhi nahin… thora pyar sy…

ACP sir sternly: Daya…!

Daya hurriedly: Sorry sir aur thank you… Bye…

ACP sir in smile: Bye…

And both cut the line…

Daya in tension: Pata nahin ab shaam ko kya ho ga aur shaam ko tou jo ho ga so ho ga baad mein maira kya ho ga… Ooo god, bhagwan bacha laina please…

And he went to see Abhijeet and found him in deep sleep because of medicines effects… Daya smiled and then got busy in completing different house-hold chores… And after around two hours heard some voices from Abhijeet's room so instantly moved there and found him struggling to grab the water glass…

**_INN AANKHO SY HR AANSU… _**

**_MUJH KO CHURANA HAI…_**

**_MUJH KO CHURANA HAI… _**

**_MUJH KO CHURANA HAI…_**

Daya firstly stepped towards him in hurry but then stopped on door step and just started watching him while standing there… After some minute's efforts, Abhijeet finally grabbed the glass and drank few sips with the help of straw which was already present in the glass as the glass was having a cover through which the straw was inserted… Daya was really happy seeing that and just moved forward and grabbed the glass from his hand and after placing it back…

Daya wiping sweat from Abhijeet's face: Bs yar start mein itni exercise hi kafi hai…

Abhijeet while making his breath regular: Tu yahin tha…?

Daya smilingly: Haan yahin tha aur tumhary yeh stunts daikh raha tha… Acha laga bohut tumhien yun khud sy koshish kerta daikh k…

Abhijeet in smile: Daya terrace py chalien…?

Daya looked him in broad smile and while standing: Naiki aur pouch pouch… chalo foren chalty hain…

**_TAIRY DIL KA MAIRY DIL SY…_**

**_RISHTA PURANA HAI..._**

And Daya settled the wheel-chair and the made Abhijeet sit on it comfortably and both moved towards the terrace… DUO were sitting in the terrace while enjoying the weather from few hours, when heard the door bell…

Daya unintentionally: Lagta hai aa gaye…

Abhijeet confusingly: Koun…?

Daya gave "MRR GAYE" look to him and then trying to slip from the scene: Ko… Koun… Haan, main daikhta hun koun aaya hai…

And he hurriedly moved inside from there while Abhijeet nodded his head disappointedly… Daya opened the door and found ACP sir standing there…

Daya moving aside: Good evening sir…

ACP sir while coming inside: Good evening… Abhijeet kahan hai…?

Daya: Sir hum terrace mein baithy huey thy… Main ussy ander ly aata hun…

ACP sir stopping him: Nahin tum coffee ly k wahin aa jao…

Daya nodded and ACP sir moved towards the terrace…

Daya looking at his back, in whisper: Inn k irady [Plans…] tou kafi khatarnak lg rahy hain… Pata nahin kya ho ga aaj…

And he moved towards the kitchen after locking the main door, hoping for something good where on the other side Abhijeet feeling someone's presence, turned his neck and found ACP sir there…

Abhijeet surprisingly: Good evening sir…

ACP sir moving in front of him: Good evening…

Abhijeet looking him keenly: Kya hua sir aap preshan lg rahy hain…

ACP sir while sitting: Nahin Abhijeet main preshan nahin hun bs thak gaya hun thora… Kaam kafi ho gaya hai na Bureau mein bs issi liye…

Abhijeet taking deep breath: G sir main samjhta hun… Aap py kafi burden ho gaya hai… Wasey Daya tou kal sy join ker raha hai tou kuch burden tou km ho jaye ga aap ka…

ACP sir looking him: Abhijeet main tumhien bhi jald sy jald Bureau mein wapis daikhna chahta hun baita…

Abhijeet looked him and then silently moved his head down… ACP sir moved towards him and sat beside him… He grabbed his hand caringly and Abhijeet's tear fell on ACP sir's hand and he silently wrapped him in his fatherly shell…

ACP sir rubbing his back: Abhijeet please baita tum theek ho sakty ho, doctors ny bhi bola hai na yeh… Tou phir tum kyun himmet chour rahy ho haan…

Abhijeet in low teary voice: Sir doctors ny tou yeh bhi bola tha na k mairi yadashat wapis aa jaien gien… Please sir mujh mein ab ki baar bilkul himmet nahin hai… Mujhy ab doctors py vishwas hi nahin raha hai sir please…

ACP sir pulling him back and wiping his tears, in soft tone while cupping his face: Abhijeet doctors py na sahi khud py aur hum py tou vishwas hai na tumhien… (Abhijeet nodded YES silently… ACP sir softly…) Tou baita ussi vishwas py vishwas ker k physio k liye maan jao please…

Abhijeet looking him with teary eyes: Sir please mujhy ab drr lagta hai bohut zada…

ACP sir in pain: Baita jb tk apny past mein jeety raho gy drty raho gy tum… Uss sb sy bahir nikal aao Abhijeet warna apna present bhi jee nahin pao gy tum please…

Abhijeet in low tone: Theek hai sir, main kerwaon ga therapy…

ACP sir in smile kissed his forehead softly and: Thank you baita aur daikhna mujhy pura vishwas hai k tum bohut jald phir sy apni zimmedariyan puri kerny lago gy…

Abhijeet smiled silently and same time Daya entered there holding a tray… He totally ignored the wet face of Abhijeet and placed the tray on table and forwarding a cup towards ACP sir…

Daya: Sir, coffee…

ACP sir in smile placing the cup on table: Daya coffee phir kabhi sahi… Iss waqt mujhy mairy informer sy milny jana hai, main tou easey hi Abhijeet sy milny aaya tha… (while standing…) Iss waqt tou mujhy nikalna ho ga foren warna late ho jaon ga… (spreading hand on Abhijeet's head…) Khayal rakhna apna…

Abhijeet smiled and Daya moved with ACP sir… On door…

Daya worriedly: Sir, Abhi maan gaya kya…?

ACP sir: Haan aur Daya tumhien bhi kal jaldi aany ki koe zarort nahin hai… Koe time pressure nahin hai… Job ki wajah sy Abhijeet neglect nahin hona chahiye, theek hai…

Daya in smile: G sir don't worry… Main manage ker lun ga…

ACP sir caringly: Tum apna bhi bohut khayal rakhna, khud beemar na ho jana acha…

Daya smilingly: Sir aap tension na lien please… Abhi mujhy beemar nahin hony dy ga… Woh hai na maira khayal rakhny k liye…

ACP sir in smile patted his cheek and then left from there… Daya took a deep breath and turned to go towards terrace when found Abhijeet in lounge, looking towards him keenly…

Daya puzzled but tried to manage and moved towards him in tensed smile: Abhi tum… tum ander kb aaye mujhy tou pata hi nahin chala…

Abhijeet without saying anything just moved towards his room… Daya stood there in confusion…

Daya in whisper: Sir ny kya kaha hai issy… kafi naraz lg raha hai… pouchta hun ja k zada sy zada dant hi per jaye gi na, khair hai…

And he moved towards Abhijeet's room and found him sitting near window, looking outside silently… Daya moved towards him and pressed his shoulder softly…

**_TAIRI BECHAINI KA, TAIRI TANHAI KA EHSAAS HAI MUJH KO SUUN…_**

Abhijeet still looking outside: Daya main physio k liye taiyar hun lekin mujhy pata hai k ab iss sb sy kuch nahin ho ga… Mujhy baki ki sari zindagi…

And Daya instantly placed hand on Abhijeet's mouth to stop him from saying any word further… Daya moved in front of him and while grabbing his hands, sat on his feet…

Daya looking towards him: Abhi tumhien shaid khud py vishwas nahin raha ho lekin mujhy tum py pura vishwas hai… Boss please tum aik baar mairy vishwas py vishwas ker lo please…

Abhijeet in pain: Daya tujh py aur tairy vishwas py khud sy bhi zada vishwas hai mujhy lekin ab mujhy drr lagta hai Daya… Main ab ki baar toot ker phir nahin uth sakon ga yar please…

Daya tightening his grip on his hands: Abhi main hun na tumhary sath aur main tum sy wada kerta hun k tumhien tootny nahin dun ga… (Daya seeing him still not convinced, softly…) Acha theek hai Abhi jb tk tum khud mentally prepare nahin ho gy hum tumhien pressurize nahin karien gy lekin please yar doctor ko aik baar tumhari condition daikh lainy do, uss k baad wohi ho ga jaisa tum chaho gy please…

**_MAIN JO SAATH TAIRY HUN, PHIR TUJHY HAI KAISA GHAM…_**

**_DARD BAANT LEIN GY HUM SUUN…_**

Abhijeet in sad smile: Theek hai Daya bula lo kal doctor ko…

Daya softly: Boss tum cooperate karo gy na please…

Abhijeet looked him silently and: Daya mujhy sona hai please…

Daya looked him for few moments and then without saying anything just shifted him on bed and after covering him properly, moved out from his room after switching off his room's light and closing the door…

Daya went in terrace and after few moments just burst out in tears, hiding his face in his hands… After sometime he composed himself but stood there silently in his own pool of thoughts…

He was having no idea how long he remained there and came back in reality after hearing his mobile ringing… He looked towards the caller id and after cutting the line, took deep breath and then wearing a smile on his face moved towards Abhijeet's room…

**_INN PALKO MEIN KHUSHIYON KA, SAPNA SAJANA HAI…_**

**_TAIRY DIL KA MAIRY DIL SY, RISHTA PURANA HAI…_**

Daya while moving inside: Uth gaye tum… Ab fresh feel ker rahy ho gy na…?

Abhijeet silently while fixing his stare on him: Daya yar tairi yeh muskurahat jo hamesha zindagi si dy daiti thi ab bohut khali khali si lagti hai mujhy… Tu muskuraya na ker yar…

Daya silently grabbed his hand and softly: Tou tum lota doo na mujhy mairi wohi muskurahat jo tumhien pasand hai…

Abhijeet looking in space: Pata nahin Daya lekin shaid ab mairy hath mein kuch hai hi nahin…

Daya tightening his grip: Abhi tumhary hath mein maira hath hai aur phir bhi keh rahy ho k tumhary hath mein kuch nahin hai, haan…

Abhijeet looked towards him silently but his eyes were saying so many things to his brother who was hearing that all and was replying them too…

Daya spreading hand on Abhijeet's head: Abhi tumhien time chahiye na… Main tumhien time dun ga Abhi, haan… (placing hand on his cheek, in strong tone…) Abhi hamesha yaad rakhna k tumhara aik bhai hai jo tumhary hr faisly mein tumhary sath hai, hamesha yaad rakhna yeh baat tum please…

A drop fell from Abhijeet's eye and Daya silently wiped that off and pulled Abhijeet up in a soothing hug and his shoulder silently absorbed his brother's tears…

**_KAISY MAIN BATAUN YEH, TAIRA ISS TARHAN RONA… _**

**_DAIKHA NAHIN JAATA HAI SUUN…_**

Abhijeet tightening his grip: Daya tu sir ko bhi samjhaye ga na please…

Daya rubbing his back smoothly: Haan Boss main baat ker lun ga sir sy… Tum please koe tension nahin lo ab bilkul bhi… (And after sometime seeing him calmed down, so while separating and making him lay down again…) Boss please ab rona nahin bilkul warna main sir sy baat nahin karon ga aur doctor sy bhi kahon ga k tumhien sb sy bara wala injection lagaien…

Abhijeet in teary smile: Tu tou mujhy yeh wala injection lagaty huey hi kampny lagta hai, bara wala injection lagwaye ga mujhy tu…

Daya making excuse: G nahin ab easi bhi koe baat nahin hai… Main CID officer hun aur bohut bahadur hun acha…

Abhijeet pressing his cheek: Haan pata hai mujhy k tu mairy mamly mein kitna bahadur hai…

Daya childishly: Bach'chu tumhien lagana parey na mujhy injec…

Abhijeet cutting him angrily: Daya chup ho… Jo mun mein aata hai bol daity ho… Kabhi tou soch k bola karo tum kuch…

Daya looked his face and could easily saw pain on his face so to change his mind, naughtily: Ab bina dimagh k jo baat zehen main aati hai bol daita hun… Tumhari tarhan dimagh tou hai nahin mairy paas jo soch k bolun…

Abhijeet still angry: Tou phir chup raha karo acha…

Daya nodding YES: Done… Aagy sy bilkul yaad rakhon ga yeh baat… (Looking towards the clock…) Boss aaj khana khany ka irada nahin hai kya… Main ly k aata hun phir medicines bhi laini hain na…

**_SHAAM JAB DHALTI HAI, SUBAH MUSKURATI HAI…_**

**_KHUSHBUEN LUTATI HAI SUUN…_**

Abhijeet nodded to him and Daya moved outside after switching on the TV and giving the remote to Abhijeet… After sometime he entered inside again and on the very first glance got that Abhijeet was blankly staring the TV screen and mentally he was on some other place… Daya took a deep breath and then moved towards Abhijeet with fresh smile…

Daya while placing tray on table: Abhi tumhien kb sy yeh saas bahu serials achy lagny lagy…?

Abhijeet coming back in present, puzzled: Haan, nahin mujhy bit'tha doo main khud kha lun ga…

Daya looking him calmly: Kya…?

Abhijeet confusingly: Khany ka hi keh rahy thy na tum…?

Daya looked him for few moments silently and while making him sit: Haan, khany ka hi keh raha tha…

And he made him sit comfortably and while sitting in front of him, suddenly: Kya soch rahy thy tum…?

Abhijeet un-intentionally: Tairy barey mein…

Daya looked towards him confusingly and Abhijeet trying to make up, so in smile: Woh tu kal sy Bureau join ker raha hai na tou bs ussi barey mein soch raha tha…

**_UDAASI K LAMHO MEIN, HUMAIN MUSKURANA HAI…_**

**_TAIRY DIL KA MAIRY DIL SY, RISHTA PURANA HAI…_**

Daya grabbing his hand: Abhi tumhien mairi tension lainy ki koe zarort nahin hai please… Aur wasey bhi thory dinon ki hi tou baat hai na phir tou tum aa hi jao gy aur inn dinon mein bhi ACP sir aur tumhari help sy main sambhal lun ga sb, theek hai…

Abhijeet disappointedly while looking down: Mairi kya help ho gi tujhy yar… Main tou…

Daya moving his face up: Tumhari moral support rahy gi mujhy Abhi aur Boss tum mairy Abhi ko under-estimate ker rahy ho… Tumhien nahin pata k woh itna intelligent hai k ghar baith k bhi cases solve kara sakta hai sirf clues ki madad sy samjhy…

Abhijeet gave him a sad smile and Daya ko change the topic: Lo Boss aik tou baton baton mein khana hi reh gaya… (While grabbing the bowl…) Chalo jaldi sy khatam karo yeh khichri phir tumhien medicines bhi laini hain…

Abhijeet said nothing and obeyed him silently… Daya also took his dinner with him and after seeing Abhijeet had finished his dinner, he gave him his medicines and made him lay down again and he too sat beside him on bed after getting free from kitchen and switching off the room's light…

Daya in smile placing hand on Abhijeet's eyes: Boss ab tum soo jao, subha mujhy see-off bhi kerna hai na tum ny…

Abhijeet grabbing his hand in smile: Good night…

Daya kissed his forehead softly with a whisper of Good night and started weaving fingers in his head smoothly and after few minutes, looking him in deep sleep, Daya too rested his head on head-rest after switching off the TV and closed his eyes too still weaving fingers in Abhijeet's head…

**_INN AANKHO SY HR AANSU…_**

**_MUJH KO CHURANA HAI…_**

**_MUJH KO CHURANA HAI… _**

**_MUJH KO CHURANA HAI…_**

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N…**

Friends I know I am very late so sorry for this but this story is not pre-written so after getting recovered I completed this chapter so now without making you people wait anymore, I am posting the chapter…

Thanks a lot for your prayers and feed-back… Keep smiling… :)

DUO's Home…

Next morning Daya woke up and seeing Abhijeet still in sleep, he smoothly took his hand out from Abhijeet's grip and then after getting fresh, moved in kitchen to prepare breakfast… Daya after preparing breakfast went in Abhijeet's room and found him still sleeping so he went to take a quick shower and after getting ready for Bureau he entered inside his room again and saw him getting awaken… Daya moved towards him and smoothly grabbed his hand while placing the other hand on his head and soon Abhijeet woke up completely…

Daya softly: Good morning Boss…

Abhijeet smilingly: Good morning Daya…

Daya smilingly: Chalo pehly tum fresh ho jao phir nashta kerty hain…

And he was about to stand when Abhijeet grabbed his wrist… Daya stopped and looked towards him confusingly…

Abhijeet in tired tone: Daya maira dil nahin ker raha abhi nashta kerny ka… Tum tray yahin rakh doo main baad mein ker lun ga nashta please…

Daya caringly: Lekin Abhi nashta nahin karo gy tou main tumhien medicines kaisy dun ga… Tumhari subah ki dose miss ho jaye gi na…

Abhijeet annoyingly: Oooho aik tou yeh medicines bhi na… (seeing Daya looking him sternly… Abhijeet agreeing…) Acha theek hai tum na mujhy injection laga do aur medicines yahin nashty k sath hi rakh doo, main kha lun ga…

Daya angrily: Main tumhien bina kuch khilaye pilaye heavy anti-biotic dy dun… Tum ko main pagal dikhta hun kya…?

Abhijeet in low whisper: Haan…

Daya giving him a tough look: Main nashta la raha hun aur mujhy koe behes [Argument…] nahin sun'nani iss barey mein acha…

And he moved out from there and Abhijeet murmured: Sahab ka tou kafi roob hota ja raha hai mujh py… (smilingly…) Acha lg raha hai wasey yeh yun mujh py hukum chilata hua… Bach'cha bara ho gaya hai Boss…

Soon Daya entered inside again and found him smilingly on his own… Daya stood there looking towards his smiling face for few moments until Abhijeet realized his presence…

Abhijeet looking him: Kya hua Daya… Easey drwazy mein kyun khary ho tum…?

Daya coming back on scene and moving inside: Kuch nahin bs easey hi…

And after placing tray on table, he made Abhijeet sit and while sitting in front of him grabbed the tray and forwarded it towards Abhijeet…

Abhijeet placed the tray on his side and grabbing his hand: Daya kya hua hai bach'chy… Kuch kehna chahty ho kya tum mujh sy…?

Daya wrapping his hand in his hands, caringly: Boss tumhari iss smile ko bohut miss ker raha tha… Acha laga tumhien yun muskurata daikh k…

Abhijeet patted his cheek in smile and while grabbing the tray again: Daya tumhara nashta kahan hai, yahin ly aao jaldi sy…

Daya: Boss tum ker lo na pehly main baad mein…

Abhijeet cutting him in straight tone: Main issi condition py nashta karon ga k tum mairy sath nashta karo gy bs…

Daya nodded in smile and then moved out to bring his breakfast and both brothers enjoyed their breakfast while hearing NEWS and commenting on that… After breakfast Abhijeet took his medicines and Daya after giving him injection, moved out and after sometime entered inside again holding a tray…

Daya placing the tray on side-table: Boss iss mein fruits, juice aur green tea hai… Mairy wapis aany tk fruits aur juice khatam ho chuky hoon, green tea k mamly mein thori si riyat [Leniency…] ker sakta hun main…

Abhijeet making face: Lekin Da…

Daya cutting him: Bs Boss koe lekin nahin… Keh jo dia tou matlab tumhien manana hi hai… (patting his cheek…) Be a good boy, OK…

Abhijeet looking him angrily: Haan ab tou tumhara hi hukum chaly ga, mairi tou pehly hi nahin sunty thy ab tou bilkul hi nahin sunty ho tum… (seeing Daya's smiling face, annoyingly…) Acha ab iss tarhan dant nikalny ki zarort nahin hai… niklo jaldi warna late ho jao gy tum…

Daya nodded and then went out from his room but returned again after few minutes…

Abhijeet feeling his presence again: Daya kaha na…

And he stopped seeing wheel-chair in Daya's hands… He looked towards it for few moments and then silently moved his gaze towards Daya questionably…

Daya in tensed smile: Woh Boss main ny socha tum itni dair tk akely bore ho jao gy tou…

And he stopped with down head… After few moments of silence…

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Daya maira khayal hai tumhien nikalna chahiye, dair ho rahi hai tumhien…

Daya looked him and then in concern tone: Abhi apna khayal rakhna aur main jaldi aa jaon ga… Aur please yar koe bhi problem ho tou foren mujhy call kerna, OK…

Abhijeet nodded silently and Daya turned to move out when Abhijeet from behind: Daya…!

Daya turned towards him confusingly: Haan…?

Abhijeet looked him for few moments silently and: Kuch nahin, bye…

Daya smiled sadly and moved towards him… Daya while sitting in front of him grabbed his hand and in soft tone: Boss bola tha na k tension na lo tum… Main sir sy baat lun ga jaty hi, don't worry please…

Abhijeet in worried tone: Daya, sir maan jaien gy kya…?

Daya smilingly: Nahin manein gy tou main mana lun ga na… (in serious tone…) Mujhy sir ko tum sy baat kerny ka kehna hi nahin chahiye tha iss tarhan sy yeh sb kuch aur din delay ho sakta tha… (taking deep breath…) khair tum preshan na ho main sir sy baat kerta hun Bureau pohanchty hi…

Abhijeet in smile: Tairy hoty huey mujhy kss baat ki preshani haan… Chalo ab niklo jaldi aur dihan sy jana, bye…

Daya after giving him some other instructions, finally moved out from the home after locking the door from outside where on the other side Abhijeet just silently looked towards the wheel-chair which Daya left beside his bed and tears fell down from Abhijeet's eyes and in extreme pain and helplessness he just closed his teary eyes while attaching head with head rest…

Bureau…

Seeing Daya coming inside all wished him morning and then asked the same query…

Daya in serious tone: Woh theek nahin hai… Aur sb sy bura yeh hua hai k uss ny apny theek hony ki umeed hi bilkul chour di hai aur aik khof sa basa lia hai apny dil mein…

Freddy worriedly: Tou sir ab kya ho ga… Hum log baat karien kya sir sy…?

Daya taking deep breath: Freddy kal sir ny bhi baat ki uss sy aur woh maan bhi gaya hai sir ki baat lekin uss mein uss ki marzi kahin bhi nahin hai… Aur kissi bhi beemari sy recover kerny k liye sb sy zada zarori patient ki apni will-power hoti hai aur Abhi apni woh will-power bilkul kho chuk'ka hai…

Vivek softly: Sir aap please tension na lien… Woh hamary Abhijeet sir hain, aap daikhna sir zaror pehly ki tarhan bilkul theek hoon jaien gy… Woh itni jaldi haar manany walon mein sy tou bilkul nahin hain na…

Daya in low tone: Vivek sach kahon tou ab ki baar mujhy bhi bohut drr lg raha hai ager Abhi taiyar ho gaya aur end py waisa na hua jo hum sb chahty hain tou ab ki baar Abhi khatam ho jaye ga, iss baar nahin seh paye ga woh wohi sb kuch dobara… aur…

And he stopped feeling a hand softly pressing his shoulder… Daya turned and found ACP sir standing there, looking towards him in concern… Daya silently moved his head down…

ACP sir in concern tone: Daya, Abhijeet sy zada tumhara iss baat py yakeen kerna zarori hai k Abhijeet theek ho jaye ga kyun k ager tumhien khud iss baat ka yakeen ho ga tabhi tum ussy bhi yeh yakeen kara pao gy aur uss ka tou yakeen hi tumhary yakeen py hai na…

Daya looking him in pain: Sir mujhy ussy iss tarhan daikh k bohut takleef hoti hai… Woh ander hi ander ghut raha hai aur khatam ho raha hai bilkul… Uss mein zindagi rahi hi nahin… Ghar sy bahir nahin nikalta, khud ko ghar mein qaid ker lia hai, baithy baithy kahin aur pohanch jata hai, mujhy drr lagta hai uss ki iss halat sy, bohut zada drr…

ACP sir softly: Daya tum ny promise kia tha k tum kamzoor nahin paro gy aur main daikh raha hun k tum kamzoor per rahy ho…

Daya taking deep breath: Nahin sir main kamzoor nahin per raha bs mujh sy brdasht nahin ho rahi Abhi ki halat… Kal aap k jany k baad pehly chup sa ho gaya aur baad mein rony lg gaya… (Looking towards ACP sir…) Sir please jb tk Abhi khud mentally prepare nahin hota treatment k liye, hum ussy force nahin kerty please…

ACP sir angrily: Bs issi cheez ki kami reh gai thi… Daya main ny tumhien Abhijeet ko sath ly jany ki permission iss liye di thi k tum ussy samjha sako na k khud uss ki boli bolny lago samjhy…

Daya in convincing tone: Sir please iss waqt Abhi treatment k liye taiyar nahin hai, ager hum ussy thora waqt dy…

ACP sir cutting him in strict tone: Daya woh tou ghar k terrace py jany k liye bhi taiyar nahin tha na, tum ussy pehly din zabardasti ly k gaye aur dosry din uss ny khud tum sy terrace py jany ka kaha, hai na…

Daya in low tone: G sir lekin ghar k terrace py jany aur treatment kerwany mein bohut fark…

ACP sir angrily: Tumhien mujhy inn mein fark samjhany ki koe zarort nahin hai samjhy… aur ager main tumhari baat maan bhi jaon tou batao mujhy k kitna time chahiye tumhary Abhi ko, haan…?

Daya with down head: Pata nahin sir… Iss waqt tou Abhi aap sb k aur mairy elawa aur kissi sy nahin milta tou…

ACP sir teasingly: Haan tou pehly woh dobara apny social circle mein active ho jaye phir treatment k liye taiyar ho jaye aur phir hum treatment shuru kerwaien, yehi chahty ho na tum…

Daya remained silent with down head…

ACP sir in extreme strict tone: Daya main ny doctor sy baat ker li hai aur woh aaj shaam mein Abhijeet ko daikhny aaye ga…

Daya hurriedly: Lekin sir…

ACP sir stopped him by rising his hand and angrily: Bs Daya mujhy iss issue py ab koe baat nahin kerni… Aur aik baat suun lo tum achy sy k mujhy Abhijeet jald sy jald wapis Bureau mein chahiye hai, khud apny pairon py chal k aata hua samjhy tum…

And he moved towards his cabin before his tears came into notice of anyone although all got his pain and hurt from his tone and words…

Freddy pressing his shoulder: Sir aap please tension na lien, sb theek ho jaye ga…

Daya nodded him silently and: Freddy mujhy current case k barey mein brief ker doo aur pichly doo hafton k cases k barey mein bhi bata doo please… (To Vivek and Tasha…) aur tum dono bhi ja k apna kaam continue karo, kaam bhi zarori hai na…

They nodded him and all got busy in their respective works… In noon, ACP sir came out from his cabin and found Daya looking tensed… He silently approached him and softly pressed his shoulder…

Daya absent-mindedly: Nahin utha raha yar… (And he realized that ACP sir was there so instantly jumped on his feet and in low tone…) sorry sir, mujhy pata nahin tha k aap hain… Mujhy laga Freddy ho ga woh thori dair pehly aaya tha tou…

ACP sir in smile: It's OK Daya… Aur yeh sb chouro aur yeh batao k itny preshan kyun lg rahy ho…? Kya hua hai…?

Daya in tension: Sir main pichly 20 minute sy Abhi ka number try ker raha hun, woh pick hi nahin ker raha…

ACP sir consolingly: Haan tou soo raha ho ga na, uth k miss calls daikhy ga tou ker ly ga call…

Daya still: Sir woh itni gehri neend tou nahin sota hai aur uss ki medicines ka time ho gaya hai issi liye utha raha hun ussy…

ACP sir: Tou Daya tum easa karo ghar ho aao, shaid subha jo medicines lien hain unn k effects ki wajah sy zada gehri neend so gaya ho ga…

Daya confusingly murmured: Lekin uss ki medicines ka effect itni dair tk tou nahin rehta…

ACP sir seeing him still there, shaking him bit: Daya jao ghar aur mujhy phone kerna pohanchty hi, OK…?

Daya nodding YES: G sir, main aata hun thori dair mein…

ACP sir nodded and Daya rushed out from there… He drove as fast as he could and in 15 minutes he was present on the door step of their home…

DUO's Home…

Daya hurriedly moved out from the Quails and rushed towards the door and after opening the door, moved inside calling Abhijeet's name… He hurriedly moved in Abhijeet's room and got confused seeing the wheel-chair fallen on floor but relieved too seeing Abhijeet sitting there resting his head on head-rest…

Daya moving towards him: Lo yeh yahan soo raha hai aur main kitna preshan…

And he stopped in confusion seeing knife fallen on floor… Daya grabbed that and touched the red fluid present on its sharp side, he smelled that and a shocking voice came out from his mouth… **KHOON… **He instantly turned towards Abhijeet and shacked him a bit… Abhijeet's head fell on one side… Daya instantly took back step in great shock and fear and got stunned seeing his wrist completely dipped in blood and knife fell from Daya's hand on floor… Daya's photo was present in Abhijeet's lap… Daya gaining back his senses…

Daya patting his cheeks: Abhi… Abhi… yeh kya… Abhi please aankhien kholo… Abhi…

He checked his sinus and found it really low… Daya hurriedly moved out from the home with Abhijeet and after settling him in Quails, flew towards the hospital… He reached at the nearest hospital and showed his CID badge, so doctor agreed and gave first aid to Abhijeet and after getting first aid, Daya rushed towards CITY Hospital…

CITY Hospital…

Daya was standing outside the emergency room completely blank, when found someone shaking him… Daya moved his gaze towards the person blankly…

Ward-boy: Sir aap ka phone bj raha hai kb sy…

Daya absent-mindedly: Phone… (Ward-boy signaled towards his pocket… Daya slowly…) Haan, acha… thank you…

Ward-boy left from there and Daya absent-mindedly took out the mobile and attached it with his ear when he realized that he did not attend the call so after attending the call, again attached it with his ear silently…

ACP sir angrily: Daya kahan thy tum haan… Kb sy phone ker raha hun, kaha tha na k pohanch k batana… (Getting no response so in tension…) Daya kya hua baita, kuch tou bolo… Abhijeet tou theek hai na… Hello, Daya…

Tears started rolling down from Daya's eyes and in broken voice: Sir woh Abhi… Hospital… aa jaien please… CITY, CITY Hos…

ACP sir without hearing any other word just cut the line and rushed towards the hospital with team… They reached there as soon as possible and after asking from receptionist moved towards ICU and found Daya sitting outside silently… They rushed towards him…

Freddy in panic: Sir… Sir, Abhijeet sir kahan hain… Kya hua unhien…

ACP sir shaking him: Daya kuch tou jawab doo please…

Daya looked him in extreme pain and just pointed finger towards ICU with teary eyes… They moved towards there and from door saw Abhijeet lying there wearing oxygen mask, unconscious… They looked him for few moments and when turned found Daya nowhere…

ACP sir confusingly: Yeh Daya kahan gaya…?

Tasha pointing towards one direction: Sir woh rahy Daya sir…

They all moved towards him and ACP sir grabbing his arm: Daya… Daya kahan ja rahy ho tum aur yeh… yeh sb kaisy hua, kya hua hai Abhijeet ko… tum tou ussy subha theek thak chour k aaye thy na phir yeh sb kaisy hua…

Daya silently: Aap log doctor Mit'tal sy mil lien please… Wohi Abhi ka case handle ker rahy hain, main thori dair mein aata hun…

And without having any other word with anyone, he moved out from there and the remaining made their way towards Dr. Mit'tal's cabin in confusion and tension…

Dr. Mit'tal seeing them: Aaien please baithien… Main aap logon ka hi wait ker raha tha… (looking towards the door…) Daya kahan hai…?

ACP sir: Daya thori dair k liye bahir gaya hai, aa jaye ga… Aap please bataien k Abhijeet ko hua kya hai… yun achanak kaisy tabiyt biger gae uss ki itni…

Dr. taking deep breath: Sir, Abhijeet ny suicide kerny ki koshish ki hai…

ACP sir in great shock: What…?

Vivek unbelievably: Nahin doctor aap ko zaror koe ghalat-fehmi [Misunderstanding…] hue hai… Abhijeet sir suicide attempt jaisi herket [Act…] nahin ker sakty kabhi…

Dr.: Daikhen aap log js Abhijeet ko janty hain woh aik chalny phirny wala active Abhijeet tha jb k yeh Abhijeet bed tk mehdood [Restricted…] ho k reh gaya hai… Normally jb aik active life guzarny wala shaks yun achanak bed py aa jaye tou bohut zada depression ka shikar ho jata hai aur phir woh, woh kuch ker guzarta hai jo apni normal life mein woh kerny ka soch bhi nahin sakta… Abhijeet k case mein bhi yehi hua hai, woh apni iss life sy thak gaya hai aur ussy apny theek hony ki point one percent bhi umeed nahin hai aur unn ki yehi disappointment aur zindagi sy douri unn k iss kadam ki reason bani hai…

Freddy in pain: Lekin unn k paas Daya sir hain na tou woh unn ko chour k jany k barey mein soch bhi kaisy sakty hain…

Dr.: Abhijeet ny yeh kadam shaid Daya ki wajah sy hi uthaya hai…

Tasha confusingly: Kya matlab…?

Dr.: Daikhien Abhijeet ko apny theek hony ki koe umeed nahin hai aur ussy lagta hai k uss k karen Daya bhi bound ho k reh gaya hai aur issi liye woh Daya ki zindagi sy nikal jana chahta hai ta k Daya apni zindagi jee saky…

ACP sir angrily: Pagal hai yeh aik duum… Janta bhi hai k Daya ki zindagi hi yeh hai phir bhi easi herket ker di iss ny…

Dr.: Sir iss waqt Abhijeet js halat sy guzar raha hai woh sahi aur ghalat nahin samjh paa raha aur Abhijeet jaisa shaks ager suicide attempt ker raha hai tou aap ko samjhna chahiye k woh apni zindagi sy kss kadar mayoos ho chuka hai…

ACP sir nodding YES: Abhijeet ko hosh kb tk aaye ga doctor…?

Dr.: Iss waqt kuch bhi kehna mushkil hai sir… Abhijeet weak tou pehly hi kafi tha aur iss sb ki wajah sy uss ka kafi blood loss ho gaya hai aur uss k mental condition tou aap samjh hi gaye hoon gy… Woh kissi bhi medicine ko respond nahin ker raha tou ussy hosh mein aany mein time lg sakta hai…

Freddy worriedly: Doctor koe tension wali baat tou nahin hai na…

Dr. taking deep breath: Officer iss waqt kuch bhi nahin kaha ja sakta… Aap log dua karien, sb theek ho jaye ga…

ACP sir while standing: OK doctor, thank you…

Dr. nodded in smile and they all left his cabin… After coming out…

Vivek in fear: Sir Abhijeet sir ko hosh aa jaye ga na…?

ACP sir in strong tone: Haan Vivek ussy hosh mein aana hi ho ga aur woh zaror wapis aaye ga… (looking around…) Daya nahin aaya wapis…?

Freddy in wet tone: Nahin sir, pata nahin kahan hoon gy sir…

ACP sir patted his shoulder silently and: Abhijeet k hosh mein aany k baad koe bhi uss sy iss topic py baat nahin karey gy… Uss sy normal tareky sy hi milna jaisy humien kuch pata hi nahin hai, samjh gaye…

Freddy protesting: Lekin sir aap ko unhien pouchna tou chahiye na k unhon ny easa kaisy kia…

ACP sir: Freddy uss sy sawal jawab kerny k liye Daya hai… Woh khud pouch ly ga uss sy aur chalo ab yahan sy Bureau mein kafi kaam hai…

Vivek hurriedly: Lekin sir, Abhijeet sir ko abhi hosh nahin aaya…

ACP sir: Ussy ghar chal k mil laina, chalo…

Tasha: Sir, Daya sir bhi…

ACP sir angrily: Main ny kaha na chalo yahan sy…

TRIO moved their heads down and then silently followed him outside the hospital… On hospital ground they saw Daya sitting on bench silently with down head…

ACP sir silently: Freddy, Daya ko bata doo k hum Bureau ja rahey hain, raat mein ghar aaien gy…

Freddy nodded and moved towards Daya…

Freddy pressing his shoulder: Sir…!

Daya looked him and then while standing found team there so he too moved towards them with Freddy…

Daya in low tone: Aap log ja rahy hain…?

ACP sir softly: Haan Bureau mein kafi kaam hai na…

Daya silently: Abhi ko hosh aa gaya kya…?

ACP sir caringly: Nahin lekin bohut jald aa jaye ga aur hum raat ko ghar py milien gy ussy kyun k hum hospital aaye hi nahin aur hamary liye Abhijeet ghar per hi hai aur tumhara intizar ker raha hai…

And saying so he left from there with team after patting Daya's shoulder while Daya remained standing there for few minutes and then made his way towards Abhijeet's room silently…

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N…**

Siya 01, Thank you dear… :)

Subhsresaha, Heheh yeah doll will try my best to give regular updates… Love you sweety with a tight hug… :-* :-*

DUO my life, Thank you so much bach'chy and yeah will surely try to make the updates regular… :)

Sneha, Thank you bach'chy aur g recovery abhi process mein hai, hehehe… ;)

Ritesh7, Hahaha g bach'chy I am much better now… Thank you so much dear… :)

LoverVohra, Yeah dear al-hum-du-lil'lah I am much better now, thank you so much dear for your prayers and wishes… Keep smiling dear… :)

Guest, Oooh so sweet of you bach'chy… I will try not to make your wait long again… Keep smiling… :)

DUOangel95, Hahaha yeah bach'chy pichli baar ka break zada lamba ho gaya tha, will try not to do that again… Thank you dear… :)

cid lovers, Thank you so much dears and nice to see you people back… Keep smiling dears… :)

Srija, Thank you dear… :)

Jyoti, Hahaha thank you so much dear… :)

Guest, First belated happy birthday dear, wish you many more and yeah will try not to make you people cry much, heheh… Stay blessed dear… :)

Palak96, Thank you dear… :)

Katiiy, Thank you dear… :)

Priya, Ooooh so sweet of you bach'chy, I am really obliged… Thank you dear and a tight hug… :)

Jasmeet Kaur, Thank you dear… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear… :)

, Thank you bach'chy and stay blessed… :)

Abhijita, Thank you so much dear and yeah I am much better now, thanks again and keep smiling… :)

Here is the next update, enjoy you all… :)

* * *

CITY Hospital…

Daya reached in front of his room door and found him still unconscious so he just sat outside, waiting him to wake up… He was in his own pool of thoughts when heard a nurse telling him about Abhijeet coming in conscious state… Daya moved inside the room and the nurse left to call the doctor…

Daya moved close to Abhijeet and soon Abhijeet opened his eyes completely… He looked towards Daya and then the room…

Abhijeet after grasping the situation, in whisper: Main yahan kaisy…?

Daya in cold tone: Main ly k aaya hun… Tum ny shaid vein katny mein dair ker di ya main ny aany mein jaldi ki… Zinda ho tum aur iss waqt hospital mein ho…

And saying so he turned to move out when saw doctor standing on door step… Daya looked him and then towards Abhijeet and just moved out from there with fast steps…

Doctor in smile moved towards Abhijeet and: Abhijeet how are you feeling now…?

Abhijeet silently: Main theek hun doctor…

Doctor smilingly: That's good…

He removed his oxygen mask and checked him properly and before moving out, pressing his shoulder in concern: Don't worry iss waqt thora hurt hai tumhary iss kadam sy, theek ho jaye ga… (Softly…) Abhijeet uss wheel-chair ko daikh k marny ki khawahish kerny k bajaye Daya ko daikh k zinda rehny aur uss ki aankhon mien mojood umeed aur yakeen ko daikh k tum apny pairon py khary hony ki koshish karo gy tou tumhien zada acha lagy ga… Please dobara khud sy itna pyar kerny walon k sath kabhi easa na kerna…

And he stepped towards the door to move out when Abhijeet: Doctor mairi team nahin aai kya…

Doctor turning towards him: Nahin aur unhien kuch pata bhi nahin hai iss sb k barey mien… Aur main bhi tumhien thori dair mein discharge ker dun ga…

Abhijeet nodded and doctor moved out from his room completely and found Daya sitting outside… Daya seeing him coming out moved towards him…

Daya silently: Kaisa hai ab…?

Dr.: Theek hai bilkul aur tum ussy ghar ly ja sakty ho…

Daya taking deep breath: OK doctor, thank you…

Dr. patted his shoulder and then left from there and Daya after completing the formalities, moved out from the hospital with Abhijeet and after making him sit on passenger seat, he flew towards the home without having a single word with Abhijeet…

DUO's Home…

During the whole journey DUO did not had a single word and remained silent throughout the whole journey… After reaching home, Daya first shifted Abhijeet in his room and then left his room but returned soon grabbing a knife…

Daya placing the knife in fruit basket, calmly: Yeh chur'ri phal katny k liye rakh raha hun socha tumhien iss ka masraf [Use…] bhi bata dun kahin phir sy wrist katny na baith jao… (placing his gun on table…) yeh gun rakh raha hun, khud-kushi kerny ka dil karey tou iss sy ker laina… (looking him teasingly…) khud-kushi kerny k liye gun chilana tou aati hai na tumhien… (Abhijeet remained silent while looking down… Daya angrily…) Main ny socha pouch lun tum sy kyun k aaj tk tumhien sirf criminals py hi iss ka istimal kerty daikha hai aur aaj kal tumhien shoq ho gaya hai cheezon k naye naye istimal dhondny ka tou shaid iss ka bhi yeh buzdilon wala istimal aata ho… (Daya while grabbing the gun…) Ruk'ko main tumhien batata hun k khud-kushi kaisy kerty hain…

Abhijeet instantly looked towards him in great fear and shock and found Daya placing gun on his own temple…

Abhijeet in extreme tension: Nahin Daya, please nahin… Hatao gun wahan sy please…

Daya looking in his eyes: Kyun mujhy mairi kn-pati py gun rakhta daikh k tumhien itna drr kyun lg raha hai haan… (loudly…) Jb khud ka hath kata tha tb hath nahin kampa tumhara… Kyun nahin socha mairy barey mein tum ny aik baar bhi, haan… (in wet tone…) ager socha hota tou easa kadam kabhi na uthaty tum, kabhi nahin…

And tears rolled down from Daya's eyes in speed and he roughly wiped them off and placing the gun hardly on table: Loaded hai, tum aazad ho apny sath kuch bhi kerny k liye kyun k tum py aur tou kisi ka koe haq hai hi nahin na… (taking deep breath…) Main Bureau ja raha hun, bye…

And he rushed out from his room but after waiting for some time, Abhijeet did not hear any door opening or car igniting voice so with some effort, he first pulled the wheel-chair towards himself and took the support from side table after applying breaks so that the chair would not move and then he grabbed the arms of the chair and while putting his whole upper body weight on his arms, he at last got succeeded that time in dragging his body on chair after the effort of 10-15 minutes and after making his sinus regular he grabbed his both legs one by one and after placing them on foot pad, he moved out from his room and looking the main door locked from inside, he directly made his way towards Daya's room and got stopped on his door step…

Daya was present in front of his eyes and was sitting on floor near wall and the knife with which Abhijeet had cut his wrist was present beside Daya… Abhijeet could hear his muffled crying voices as he was sitting hiding his face in his legs and wrapping arms around them… Abhijeet really felt his heart tearing into many pieces seeing the reason of his life like that and in extreme pain, he moved towards him…

Abhijeet placing hand on his head, lovingly: Daya…!

Daya moved his head up and Abhijeet felt the peak of pain in his heart seeing his completely wet face and red and swollen eyes…

Daya looking him unbelievably: Abhi tum… tum yahan kaisy… (Wiping his tears…) Tum khud aaye kya yahan… (Grabbing his hand…) Tum sach mein khud aaye na…

Abhijeet in extreme pain while wiping his brother's tears and cupping his face: Haan mairi jaan, main khud aaya yahan tairy paas… (Spreading hand on his head…) Tujh sy dour jany ka ghalat faisla kerny ki koshish kerny ki ghalti bhi tou main ny hi ki thi na tou tairi taraf aana bhi tou mujhy hi tha na Daya…

Daya started crying loudly while placing his head on Abhijeet's knee and grabbing his leg… Abhijeet was silently rubbing his hand in Daya's head as he could really understand well that what kind of pain and fear Daya had went through… After some minutes Daya calmed down but still sobbing…

Daya in teary tone: Abhi main sach mein bohut drr gaya tha yar… ager mujhy dair ho jati tou… Ager main tumhien call na kerta tou… ager traffic zada hota tou… pata nahin kitny sarey ager mairy zehen mein aa rahy thy… (Looking towards him and grabbing his both hands tightly…) Boss please, please…

Abhijeet tightening his grip: Daya I promise dobara yeh herket kabhi nahin karon ga, kabhi bhi nahin… (Daya nodded with down head… Abhijeet placing hand under his chin and moving his face up…) Daya tu doctor ko bula, main sach mein physio karana chahta hun aur mujhy pura yakeen hai k taira aur sb ka yakeen mujhy wapis khara ker dy ga, hai na…

Daya looking him excitedly: Sach mein Boss, main sach mein bula lun doctor ko haan…

Abhijeet nodding him in smile: Haan bula ly…

Daya stood up happily: Main foren sir ko batata hun k tum physio k liye maan gaye ho, woh kitny khush ho jaien gy na…

Abhijeet in smile just kept staring his brother's glowing face which was few moments before looking in extreme pain… He knew well that his brother's face was like an open book which clearly reflects the true pictures of his emotions and expressed his feelings from his expressions much visibly than words… Only the thing needed were the eyes that could read those words and Abhijeet was the person who surely had that ability to read them… He was busy in looking his face and reading those expressions when Daya after getting free from call looked towards him and found him looking towards him in smile…

Daya confusingly: Kya hua Abhi, easey kya daikh rahy ho…?

Abhijeet in dreamy tone: Tairi yeh muskurahat js ko najany kb sy miss ker raha tha main…

Daya smiled and then sitting on his feet near him: Aur main tumhari iss umeed ko jo tum kho chuky thy… (Daya grabbing his hand…) Ab daikhna Boss tum bohut jald theek ho jao gy puri tarhan aur phir hum ekathy Bureau jaya karien gy… (Daya moving his head down…) Sach mein Abhi mujhy aaj tumhary baghair Bureau ja k bilkul bhi acha nahin laga, main ny bohut miss kia tumhien aur wahan bhi sb tumhien wapis daikhna chahty hain… (Looking towards him…) Tumhien pata hai main ny jb sir ko bola k tumhari physio thory time k liye rook daity hain tou unhon ny kaha k woh tumhien jald sy jald wapis Bureau mein daikhna chahty hain bilkul pehly ki tarhan… (In hope…) Boss ab sb kuch pehly ki tarhan bilkul theek ho jaye ga na, hai na…

Abhijeet cupping his face: Haan Daya ab sb theek ho jaye ga yar mujhy puri umeed hai iss baat ki…

Daya in teary smile: Boss mujhy uss din ka intizar shaid tum sy bhi zada hai… Sach mein Abhi bohut dil kerta hai tumhien phir sy dorta bhagta daikhny ka, bohut zada…

Abhijeet in smile wiping his teary eyes: Daya aik deal kerty hain…

Daya confusingly: Deal…?

Abhijeet grabbing his hand: Hmm… Tum mujhy apni wohi pyari wali smile dia karo aur main bilkul wohi karon ga jo tum chaho gy… (Forwarding his hand…) Deal…?

Daya grabbing his hand tightly in big smile: Deal…

Abhijeet in smile patting his cheek: Jao aur mun dho aao tum… Naksha bigar lia hai pura roo roo k…

Daya stood up and went to wash his face and soon returned and while taking Abhijeet in his room: Boss iss sb mein yeh tou batana bhool hi gaya k team aa rahi hai raat mein tou pehly tumhara room theek ker laity hain… (stressing…) wasey iss baar team mairy liye aa rahi hai…

Abhijeet confusingly: Kya matlab…?

Daya naughtily: Bhae unhien itni bari news jo di hai na tou mujhy shabashi dainy aa rahy hain…

Abhijeet mischievously: Wah bhae kaam hum karien aur shabashi sahab ly jaien… Yeh bhi khoob rahi…

Daya proudly: Haan tou maira image hi itna strong hai sb k samny k koe bhi bara kaam hua ho tou sb kehty hain k Daya ny hi kia ho ga…

Abhijeet burst out in loud laugh hearing his tone and line… Daya stood still for few moments hearing that laugh which was filled with life… A tear fell from his eye which he hurriedly wiped off and started spreading the bed sheet again…

Abhijeet after sometime controlled his laugh and while changing pillow cover, smilingly: Daya sach yar taira kuch nahin ho sakta…

Daya moving towards his cup-board, childishly: Mujhy pata hai yeh baat… (looking towards him confidently…) as there in no scope of improvement in perfection, right…

Abhijeet in tease smile: Right… (Daya smiled broadly… Abhijeet continued naughtily…) and self-praise has no recommendation… (Stressing…) right…?

Daya fumed in extreme anger and while moving towards him: Tum sy tou na baat hi nahin kerni chahiye, aik number k jealous feeler ho tum hunh… (And that was the time when he noticed the red color of dressing present on Abhijeet's wrist… Daya hurriedly while grabbing his wrist…) Oooh god phir sy bleeding start ho gae… (to Abhijeet angrily…) Tumhien pata nahin chala k hath mein dard ho raha hai, haan…

Abhijeet nodded NO innocently… Daya jerked his head in frustration and shifted Abhijeet on bed and then did his dressing again with extreme care while giving lecture to him and Abhijeet was enjoying all that with a continuous smile…

In night, DUO were present in Abhijeet's room when heard the door bell…

Daya while standing: I think team aa gae… Main daikh k aata hun…

Abhijeet nodded and he left from there and soon returned with team… Abhijeet welcomed them with smile…

ACP sir while sitting on chair: Abhijeet kaisi tabiyt hai ab tumhari…?

Abhijeet smilingly: Main theek hun sir aur ab tou kafi fresh aur hopefull bhi…

ACP sir in smile: Yeh tou bohut achi baat hai… Daya ny bataya k tum physio k liye taiyar ho gaye ho… (looking towards his wrist…) Abhijeet yeh tumhary hath py kya hua…?

Daya hurriedly: Woh sir yeh table sy glass uthany ki koshish ker raha tha tou chot lg gae… Zada deep cut nahin hai, jaldi theek ho jaye ga…

ACP sir nodding YES: Chalo start mein chotien tou lagien gien lekin himmet nahin harna bilkul bhi aur phir jb tum chalna shuru ker doo gy na tou inhien choton ko daikh k iss baat per aur zada yakeen kerny lago gy k koe bhi takleef ya musibt insan ki himmet sy zada bari nahin hoti bs umeed kabhi nahin chourni chahiye, hai na…

Abhijeet nodded YES in smile… Daya while standing: Sir aap log baatien karien, main aata hun…

Freddy moving with him: Sir main bhi chalta hun aap k sath…

Daya nodded and they both left the room and moved towards kitchen… After entering inside kitchen…

Daya pouring milk in cup: Freddy kuch pouchna hai kya tumhien mujh sy…?

Freddy in whisper, secretly: Sir, ACP sir ny Abhijeet sir ki chot k barey mein kyun poucha…?

Daya while turning on the stove: Main ny kaha tha…

Freddy in shock exclaimed loudly: Kya… (lowering his volume…) aap ny bola, kyun…?

Daya setting cups in tray: Kyun tum nahin janty k Abhi kitna sharp hai… Ager uss ki chot daikh k koe uss sy na pouchta tou ussy shaq ho jata na k sb ko pehly hi pata hai, hai na…

Freddy nodding head agreeing: Haan sir yeh tou main ny socha hi nahin…

Daya in smile, moving spoon in sauce-pan: Freddy cabinet sy snacks nikal lo jaldi sy…

Freddy nodded and soon they both returned in Abhijeet's room grabbing tea tray and snacks…

Daya while sitting beside Abhijeet: Sir aap ki baat hue hai kya physio therapist sy…?

ACP sir: Haan kal aaye ga woh Abhijeet ko daikhny aur phir hi decide karey ga k therapy shuru karni chahiye ya nahin…

Abhijeet instantly: Kya matlab sir… Kyun nahin shuru kerni chahiye…?

Daya smoothly grabbed his hand and softly: Abhi, sir ka matlab hai k tum iss waqt bohut weak ho aur therapy mein kafi pain aur exertion hota hai, tou doctor kal yeh check karey ga pehly k filhal tum uss sb ko resist bhi ker sako gy ya nahin…

Abhijeet looking him: Daya main brdasht ker lun ga yar lekin please mujhy jald sy jald khara hona hai please…

Daya pressing his hand: Haan Abhi humien bhi tumhien jald sy jald khara hua daikhna hai, don't worry tumhari therapy kal sy hi shuru ho gi, OK now relax…

Abhijeet nodded and silently moved his head down, fear could easily be seen on his face…

ACP sir softly: Abhijeet… (He looked towards him silently… ACP sir caringly…) Tum ny thori dair pehly kaha hai na k tum hopeful ho… (Abhijeet nodded YES… ACP sir in smile…) Tou baita woh hope tumhari body language aur gestures sy nazar bhi aani chahiye na…

Abhijeet taking deep breath, in smile: G sir main puri koshish karon ga k ab aap ko mujh sy koe shikayet na ho…

ACP sir nodded in smile and then in fresh tone: Vivek, Abhijeet k liye jo kaam laien hain woh kaam kahan hai…?

DUO looked each other confusingly while Vivek left from there…

Daya confusingly: Sir kya matlab, Abhi k liye kaam…?

ACP sir: Tumhien bataya tou tha k iss ki chuttiyan bhi khatam ho gaien hain tou main iss k liye kaam ly k aaya hun…

Daya naughtily whispered: Lo Boss tumhien tou beemar hony ka bhi koe faida nahin hua… Rawan ghar py hi kaam ly aaya tumhary liye…

Abhijeet glared him while ACP sir seeing that naughty shade in Daya's eyes, strictly: Daya yeh kya khusr phusr ker rahy ho tum Abhijeet k kaan mein haan…

Daya stammering: Na… nahin sir… kuch bhi tou nahin… Main tou easey hi guess lagany ki koshish ker raha tha k aap kya kaam laye hoon gy Abhi k liye, hai na Boss…

Abhijeet looked towards his pleading eyes and while hiding his smile nodded YES…

ACP sir angrily: Acha tou kya guess lagaya tum ny, main bhi tou sun'no zara…

Daya hurriedly: Sir main ny nahin… (pointing towards Abhijeet…) yeh Abhi… Abhi guess kerny ki koshish ker raha tha… main tou keh bhi raha tha k easi bhi kya jaldi hai, thori dair mein tou khud hi pata…

ACP sir cutting him angrily: Daya chup ho k baitho tum… jb bhi phasty ho Abhijeet ko aagy ker daity ho… tum uss k kaan mein khusr-phusr ker rahy thy woh nahin… aur mujhy pata hai tum na zaror mairy hi khilaf bol rahy ho gy k rawan ny ghar py bhi sakoon nahin lainy dia, hai na…

Daya exclaimed in extreme shock: Sir aap ko kaisy pata chala…

ACP sir looked him in extreme anger while Abhijeet moved his head down to suppress his laugh and Tasha started coughing… Daya's color really went pale realizing what he had said…

Freddy innocently: Sir aap sach mein ACP sir k barey mein yehi keh rahy thy kya…?

Daya looked him angrily and then to ACP sir: Nahin sir woh maira matlab tha k… (seeing Vivek entering inside…) Vivek, sir, Vivek aa gaya hai… (to Vivek…) Vivek kitni dair laga di tum ny yar…

Vivek confusingly: Sir aap mairy aany py itny excited kyun ho rahy hain…?

And that time Abhijeet just lost his control and burst out in loud laugh and all looked towards him…

Abhijeet while controlling his laugh: Sorry sir… sorry…

ACP sir looked his smilingly face and with care patted his cheek softly… Abhijeet looked him in smile…

ACP sir caringly: Hasty raha karo achy lagty ho…

Abhijeet nodded smilingly and then looking towards the files brought by Vivek: Sir yeh files…?

ACP sir grabbing them and forwarding them towards Abhijeet: Haan yeh pichly doo hafton k cases ki files hain jo… (looking towards the naughty smile of Daya, angrily…) Daya complete karey ga…

Daya's mouth wide open and looked him in extreme shock: Kya… Lekin sir main kyun… (Seeing angry look of ACP sir, so convincingly…) Maira matlab hai kaam tou aap Abhi k liye laye thy na tou main kyun…

ACP sir calmly: Yeh files tumhien hi complete kerni hain aur woh bhi 3 din k ander ander… (To Abhijeet forwarding a file…) Abhijeet iss file mein hamary last case ki sari details hain, issy study ker lo aur phir iss ki report taiyar ker laina… Koe information chahiye ho tou hum sy pouch laina… Urgent nahin hai aaram sy ker laina… (To Daya strictly…) Daya 3 din ka matlab 3 din, samjh gaye…

Daya in low tone: G sir…

ACP sir while standing: Chalo ab hum bhi nikalty hain kafi time ho gaya hai… Tum log khayal rakhna apna…

And they all moved out from there… And Daya after seeing them off and closing the main door, entered again in Abhijeet's room, looking really angry and just burst out in front of Abhijeet…

Daya angrily: Sir kin a promotion ho gae hai, rawan sy yamraj bn gaye hain sir hunh… (while pacing in room angrily…) pata hai na k mujhy kitna bura lagta hai file work tou la k 2 hafton k cases mairy srr py maar diye hain… (mimicking ACP sir angrily…) Daya 3 din ka matlab hai 3 din, samjh gaye… (jerking head in frustration…) hunh nahin bhi samjhon tou bhi kerna tou hai hi na aur tum… (angrily to him…) tumhien kya zarort thi sir k samny yun dant nikalny ki… bari hasi aa rahi thi haan… (while sitting on bed angrily…) pata nahin kya musibt hai, acha badla lia hai sir ny, hunh…

Abhijeet who was totally silent and enjoying all that with continuous smile while busy with files, calmly: Daya…!

Daya angrily in rough tone: Kya hai…?

Abhijeet hiding his smile: Files already complete hain…

Daya turned towards him in shock and: Kya…

Abhijeet forwarded the files towards him and signaled him to see… Daya grabbed them and started checking them hurriedly…

Daya looking towards Abhijeet happily: Haan Boss yeh tou pehly sy hi complete hain… (Confusingly…) Phir sir ny mujhy kyun bola inhien complete kerny k liye…?

Abhijeet in smile: Sir shaid yeh files counter-check k liye laye thy lekin tairi herkatien daikh k socha ho ga tujhy maza hi chakha dien… Tujhy bhi tou bara shoq hai na sir sy pangy lainy ka…

Daya relieving a sigh of relief: Khair jo bhi ho shukr hai main tou bach gaya… yeh files bhi tumhien hi check kerni hain kyun k sign tou tumhien hi kerny hain na… (while placing files in Abhijeet's lap…) chalo Boss lg jao kaam py…

Abhijeet strictly: Daya, sir yeh file tujhy dy k gaye hain tou inhien tu hi check karey ga samjha…

Daya while lying: Boss mujhy files complete kerny k liye dien thien aur yeh tou already complete hain tou logically yeh files mairy liye nahin laien gaien aur wasey bhi tumhari bhi chuttiyan khatam ho gaien hain aur tumhien kuch time k liye ground ker dia gaya hai tou easey mein 2 senior officers k hotey huey main counter sign kerta hua bilkul bhi acha nahin lagon ga… (grabbing a book…) aur ab mujhy disturb na kerna mujhy yeh novel aaj hi khatam kerna hai aur tum bhi baatien band karo aur kaam py lg jao shabash…

Abhijeet who was hearing all that in anger looked him furiously after hearing the last line while Daya continued reading in relax mood and Abhijeet jerking his head in frustration and anger at last got busy with those files…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N…**

Khushi, Hey bach'chy… Pleasure to have your feed-back… Thank you and keep smiling dear… :)

Sukhmani, Thank you dear… :)

Shilpa, Hahahah shukr hai aap bach gaye dear… Thank you so much yar and keep smiling and dancing, heheh… ;)

Sheenam, Oooh doll so have you got adjusted in your new school…? Yar can you please make an account here, I really want to chat with you, hehe… Take care bach'chy and stay blessed… Love you… :-)

kkkloveu, Thank you dear… :)

Kia Mehra, Thank you dear… :)

Wahaguru, Thank you dear… :)

Sweetpari, Thank you dear… :)

Sira, Thank you dear… :)

Jyoti, Thank you so much dear, so that was Jyoti style feed-back hehe… Keep smiling dear… :)

Sneha, Thank you so much bach'chy and keep smiling… :)

R and R, Hahaha thank you dears aur aap ki feed-back perh k maira dil bhi garden garden ho gaya, Stay blessed dears… :)

Miss Earth, Thank you dear… :)

Ritesh7, Thank you so much dear and keep smiling… :)

GD, Thank you so much dear and stay blessed… :)

Subhsresaha, Wah yar sweety rona hasna sath sath, hahaha nice combination, heheh… Love you yar and a tight hug doll… :-* :-* :-)

Bint-e-Abid, Hahah merbani g thaudi, khush rawo ty shad aabad rawo, aameen… :)

Shzk, Thank you dear… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear… :)

DUOangel95, Thank you dear and keep smiling… :)

Priya, Hahah so sweet of you bach'chy… I smiled throughout while reading your feed-back it was very cute and innocent… Thank you bach'chy and keep smiling… :)

LoverVohra, Thank you dear… :)

Poonum, Thank you dear… :)

Palak96, Thank you dear… :)

Krittika, Thank you so much bach'chy and keep smiling… :)

Srija, Thank you dear… :)

Avantika, Haha thank you bach'chy and stay blessed… :)

CIDfreak, Thank you dear… :)

Here is the next update, please enjoy you all… :)

* * *

DUO's Home…

Abhijeet was still busy with files when his mobile rang… Abhijeet without looking at the caller id attended the call…

Abhijeet busy in reading file: Hello…

ACP sir in smile: Kaha tha na time pressure nahin hai phir itni jaldi kyun shuru ho gaye tum…

Abhijeet while closing the file: Sir aap… (Daya sat with jerk… Abhijeet glared him and…) G sir woh main bore ho raha tha tou socha file hi daikh lun…

ACP sir smilingly: Chalo acha kia Abhijeet aur jo files Daya ko dien thien woh complete hain lekin aik baar counter check ker k sign ker daina…

Abhijeet: G sir aap tension na lien please, main ker lun ga…

ACP sir caringly: Haan mujhy pata hai k tum ker lo gy aur uss na-laik ny ab tk tou tumhien files pekra bhi dien hoon gien counter check k liye, pata nahin yeh larka kb sudhry ga…

Abhijeet looked towards Daya in smile and lovingly: Sir aap sach mein chahty hain k yeh sudhr jaye…?

ACP sir in smile: Nahin, iss ka yehi bachpana acha lagta hai… Chalo ab rakhta hun, khayal rakhna tum dono apna…

Abhijeet smilingly: Thank you sir aur aap bhi khayal rakhiye ga apna, bye…

ACP sir smilingly: OK baita bye…

And both cut the line… Abhijeet removed the mobile from his ear and opened the file again when…

Daya looking him angrily: Yeh kss k sudharny ki baat ker rahy thy tum haan…?

Abhijeet looked him and then again got busy with the file while nodding disappointedly to him…

Daya narrowing his eye-brows: Abhi tum mairy sudharny ki baat ker rahy thy na… (Abhijeet nodded YES still busy with file… Daya in extreme anger…) Main bilkul sudhra hua hoon samjhy na…

Abhijeet looking him angrily: Daya chup ho k apna novel perh aur mujhy kaam kerny dy acha…

Daya closing the novel hardly and switching on the TV: Nahin mujhy nahin perhna koe novel vovel, main ny TV daikhna hai…

Abhijeet angrily: Yeh tu jaan k ker raha hai na ta k main kaam na ker sakon…

Daya shrugging his shoulders: Jo samjhna hai samjh lo…

Abhijeet strictly: Daya TV band karo foren…

Daya still looking at TV: Mujhy daikhna hai…

Abhijeet extreme strictly: Daya main ny kaha TV band karo… (Daya looked him… Abhijeet angrily while stressing…) Foren…

Daya switched off the TV and angrily: Boss tum na apny yeh bara hony ka bohut na-jaiz faida uthaty ho acha…

Abhijeet again getting busy with the file: Daya ab mujhy tumhari aawaz na aaye bilkul…

Daya looked him in extreme anger and then lay down, placing head on Abhijeet's legs, while grumbling and got busy with his reading again…

Abhijeet moving his gaze towards him: Daya ab yeh kya bachpana hai, haan…

Daya replied nothing, just in anger turned the next page of the book… Abhijeet smiled seeing his typical angry kid look and taking deep breath again got busy with the file… After around an hour Abhijeet moved his gaze up from the file and a genuine smile came on his lips, seeing Daya's sleeping face and the novel present on his chest…

Abhijeet in smile, murmured: Sir theek hi kehty hain iss ka yehi bachpana sach mein acha lagta hai, bilkul aik tension buster ki tarhan ka hai tu Daya…

And in smile he placed the file on his side and closed his eyes while attaching head with head-rest… After around 2 hours, Daya woke up and the first thing he did was, looked towards the clock… He sat with jerk after seeing the time and instantly turned his gaze towards Abhijeet who was already looking him and before Daya could utter a word…

Abhijeet while closing the book: Kya hua tumhien… Aaram sy utho na easa lg raha hai jaisy khawab mein aaina daikh lia ho…

Daya confusingly: Kya matlab…?

Abhijeet naughtily: Bhae kafi ghabraye hoe lg rahy ho na tou main ny socha koe bhoot voot daikh lia ho ga…

Daya angrily: Tum nahin aaty mairy khawab mein jo main bhoot daikhon ga acha aur yeh batao k tum ny mujhy uthaya kyun nahin, abhi tumhari dose miss ho jati…

Abhijeet smilingly: Tu sota hua bohut pyara lg raha tha maira dil hi nahin kia tujhy uthany ka…

Daya while standing: Main jaga hua bhi pyara hi lagta hun samjhy… Tum na sirf apni medicines gol kerna chahty thy lekin mairy hoty huey easa bilkul mumkin nahin hai…

Abhijeet annoyingly while opening the book again: Lo yeh tou wohi baat ho gae naiki ker derya mein daal, hunh…

Daya looked him angrily and moved inside bathroom and after getting fresh directly made his way towards kitchen and soon returned with their dinner…

Daya while sitting beside Abhijeet: Boss yeh file check ker li hai kya jo yun alag sy rakhi hue hai…

Abhijeet busy in watching TV: Hmm ker li hai check aur tu odher ho k baith nahin tou issy gandy hath laga dy ga…

Daya angrily: Kya matlab hai tumhara haan… Main koe chota bach'cha hun jo yun files gandi kerta phiron ga…

Abhijeet placing the file on table: Nahin tu tou choty bach'chon sy bhi doo hath aagy hai…

Daya furiously: Abhi tum na… (Exclaimed loudly…) Arrey Boss ruk'ko tou… (Abhijeet looked him confusingly… Daya still fixing his stare on TV screen…) Abhi 2 number peechy karo jaldi… (Abhijeet in confusion without saying anything obeyed him… Daya hurriedly…) bs Boss ruuk jao…

Abhijeet turning towards Daya in shock: Daya tu ny yeh hathi daikhny k liye mujhy iss tarhan roka…

Daya still engrossed in TV: Boss yeh hathi nahin hai iss ka naam Dambo hai…

Abhijeet annoyingly: Abby tou hai tou hathi hi na…

Daya angrily to him: Abhi main ny bola na iss ka naam Dambo hai tou tum kyun baar baar issy hathi keh rahy ho… (again looking towards the screen…) aur wasey bhi abhi tou yeh chota bhi kitna hai aur pata hai iss ko yeh circus walon ny kidnap ker lia hai, aur issy is ski maa k paas bhi nahin jany daity, bechara…

Abhijeet angrily: Daya tu ny daikh rakhi hai na yeh film pehly sy tou main change…

Daya cutting him hurriedly: Abhi khabardar jo change kia tou… Mujhy daikhni hai dobara…

Abhijeet in frustration placing the remote hardly on bed: Haan daikh tu baith k apny bachpan ko, hunh…

Daya busy with the film exclaimed happily: Arrey Boss daikho kitna cute lg raha hai… Iss k kanon ki bow bana di hai, haha…

Abhijeet angrily murmured: Bol raha tha bach'cha nahin hun aur herkatien bach'chon sy bhi gai guzri hain… (annoyingly…) Khud tou daikhy ga hi sath mein mujhy bhi dikhaye ga ab puri film aur baad mein aik lambi sympathy speech iss hathi k bach'chy k liye… (about to cry…) hye bhagwan bacha ly mujhy iss barey hathi sy…

Daya annoyingly: Abhi tum chup nahin ker sakty kya, kitna bolty ho yar tum wasey…

Abhijeet looked him in extreme anger and frustration and: Ab apni marzi ki cheez lagi hai tou main baatoni ho gaya warna tujhy bahir khana khilany ka lalach dy k chup karana perta hai hunh…

Daya looked him angrily and: Boss main tumhien khila dun ga bahir khana ab chup ho jao acha…

Abhijeet teasingly: Haan jaisy hamesha khilata hai, mairy hi vallet sy bill pay ker k… wasey hi khilaye ga na tu mujhy bahir khana…

Daya nodded YES while getting busy with the film again and Abhijeet in anger just grabbed the book and started reading that… While Daya remained busy with the film and was continued with his live commentary because of which Abhijeet made a new record of watching TV while reading book at the same time…

Next morning rose and after getting free from the breakfast Daya came in Abhijeet's room with the wheel-chair when…

Abhijeet in sleepy tone: Daya yar main ny sona hai abhi…

Daya agreeing: Acha Boss tum soo jao main shaam mein aata hun phir, bye…

And he turned to move out when Abhijeet from behind: Daya yeh wheel-chair tou yahin chour jao na…

Daya turning towards him in tensed smile: Woh Abhi main aa jaon ga na doctor k aany tk tou tb ly aaon ga… tum kya karo gy issy yahan rkh k…

Abhijeet smiled and in soft tone: Idher aao mairy paas…

Daya looked him and then moved towards him and sat on his bed with down head…

Abhijeet grabbing his hand: Daya main samjhta hun bach'chy, tum ny fruits bhi kaat k rakhy hain aaj… (in concern…) drr gaye ho na tum…

Daya tightened his grip on Abhijeet's hand silently still looking down…

Abhijeet with his free hand moving Daya's face up: Mujh py ab bhi yakeen hai kya tumhien… (Daya nodded YES looking towards him… Abhijeet softly…) Tou baita main ny promise kia hai na phir kyun drr rahy ho tum, haan…

Daya nodded and silently placed the wheel-chair beside his bed and then turned to move out but stopped after taking few steps and moved back towards Abhijeet and pulled him up in tight hug… Abhijeet in smile just rubbed his head silently… After few moments Daya got separate from the hug and made him lay down again… Daya moved out from his room and then returned holding a basket…

Daya placing the fruit basket on table: Boss tum tou son'ny lagy ho aur yeh fruits kaat k rakhny ki wajah sy kharab ho jaien gy tou iss basket mein bina katy fruits hain jb dil karey kha laina, chur'ri bhi hai sath mein… (while grabbing the plate having fruits…) yeh main ly jata hun, bahir bach'chon ko dy dun ga iss waqt tou fresh hain…

And he turned to move out when Abhijeet grabbed his wrist… Daya stopped and looked towards him questionably…

Abhijeet in smile, softly: Thank you…

Daya caringly: Khayal rakhna apna, shaam mein milty hain, bye…

Abhijeet smilingly: Tu bhi khayal rakhna aur koe tension nahin laina, theek hai…

Daya nodded him in smile and left from there after giving a soft kiss on his forehead with a whisper of take care… Abhijeet looked him going outside and after waiting for few minutes, heard the Quails igniting voice, he sighed deeply and then closed his eyes with a small smile…

In Bureau…

Daya entered inside the Bureau and all wished him morning and Daya replied them with smile…

Freddy smilingly: Sir aaj tou aap kafi relax lg rahy hain matlab Abhijeet sir theek hain bilkul, hai na…?

Daya in smile: Haan Freddy, Abhi theek bhi hai aur hopeful bhi aur bohut jald Bureau bhi aany lagy ga, daikhna tum…

A smiling voice from behind: Bhae sirf Freddy hi kyun hum sb daikhen gy ussy bohut jald wapis Bureau mein…

Daya turned and found ACP sir there…

Daya in smile: Good morning sir…

ACP sir: Good morning… Aaj Abhijeet k barey mein nahin pouchon ga bilkul, tumhara chehra daikh k hi pata lg raha hai sb…

Daya smiled and then forwarding the files: Sir yeh doo files check ker lien hain Abhi ny aur sign bhi ker diye hain… Woh keh raha tha k yeh important lg rahi hain tou inhien court mein submit karany mein dair nahin kerni chahiye…

ACP sir nodded and then forwarding the files towards Vivek: Vivek yeh files submit ker aao court mein aur Daya tum mairy sath aao… aur baki sb bhi apny kaam py lg jao…

They all got busy with their assigned tasks and Daya entered inside ACP sir's cabin after getting his permission…

ACP sir in strict tone: Poucha tum ny kyun kia uss ny easey…?

Daya nodded NO with down head…

ACP sir in shock: Aur phir bhi tum itny relax ho… Ager uss ny phir sy…

Daya cutting him in hurry: Nahin sir uss ny bola hai k ab kabhi easa nahin karey ga…

ACP sir angrily: Uss ny kaha aur tum ny maan lia… Daya tum nahin janty k kal main ny ks tarhan roka hai khud ko… Itna ghussa aa raha tha mujhy uss py k dil ker raha tha k doo hath lagaon ussy, sirf ussy guilt sy bachany k liye main ny kuch nahin bola aur tumhein bhi tou maira ussy dantna acha nahin lagta tabhi kr waqt bachaty rehty ho ussy… Veer ko bhi ussi ny wapis bhaija aur tum ny sb kuch apny oper ly lia aur kal bhi pehly sy hi bahana soch k baithy huey thy tum…

Daya in smile: Sir please aap yakeen rakhien ab woh kuch ghalat nahin karey ga, main ny ussy kal bohut dara dia tha…

ACP sir confusingly: Kya matlab…?

Daya in low tone with down head: Woh sir main ny uss k samny gun mairi kn-pati py rakh di k…

ACP sir cutting him in extreme shock: Kya… (Angrily…) Daya tum pagal ho gaye thy kya… Bajaye uss ko samjhany k khud ussi rasty py nikal parey tum…

Daya softly: Sir gun mein bullets nahin thien… (ACP sir looked him in shock while Daya continued…) Sir main ussy sirf yeh ehsas karana chahta tha k apni takleef sy zada apny apnon ki takleef, takleef daiti hai aur yeh bhi k khud-kushi kisi masly ka hl nahin hai aur jb bhi easi koe herket kerny ka khayal aaye tou yeh zaror sochna chahiye k jn ko chour k ja rahy hain woh hamary baghair survive ker bhi paien gy ya sirf zinda lashien bn k reh jaien gy…

ACP sir patted his shoulder and in smile: Daya tumhien daikh k iss baat py aur bhi zada yakeen ho jata hai k ghussa sirf cheezon ko bigarta hai jb k aik shant dimagh aur mn bigri cheezon ko bhi bohut khobsorti sy suljha daita hai…

Daya smiled and: Sir iss sb ki wajah sy kal Abhi first time khud akela wheel-chair py shift hua aur mairy paas aaya, sach mein sir thori dair k liye tou mujhy yakeen hi nahin aaya… aur phir uss ny khud hi bola k ussy treatment kerwana hai, pata nahin sir lekin ab sochta hun tou lagta hai k aik tarhan sy shaid Abhi ka khud-kushi ki koshish kerna shaid acha hi hua warna woh treatment k liye nahin taiyar hota…

ACP sir softly: Nahin Daya chahy jo bhi circumstances rahy hoon mager Abhijeet ny jo kia woh aik bohut hi ghalat step tha… Uss ki kismet achi thi ya shaid hamari kismet ny sath dia jo tum sahi time py pohanch gaye warna kuch bhi ho sakta tha… aur treatment k liye Abhijeet aur beshak tum bhi taiyar na hoty mager main phir bhi uss ka treatment zaror shuru kerwata aur woh bhi kal hi aur tum yeh baat janty ho…

Daya nodded YES and: G sir main janta hun aur aap sahi keh rahy hain lekin sir Abhi ny apni ghalti sy seekh lia hai aur ab life ki taraf aik positive approach ly k mura hai tou yeh tou achi baat hai na…

ACP sir: Haan Daya yeh achi baat hai k zindagi ny Abhijeet ko apni ghalti sy seekhny ka mok'ka dia hai mager zarori nahin hai k hum hamesha khud ghalti ker k hi seekhien… kabhi kabhi apny ird-gird mojoud logon ki ghaltiyon sy bhi seekhna chahiye kyun k zindagi hr baar mok'ka nahin daiti…

Daya in strong tone: Sir I promise ab aap ko koe shikayet nahin ho gi…

ACP sir smiled and: Theek hai Daya ab tum bhi jao aur apna kaam ker lo… (Daya nodded and turned to leave when ACP sir again…) Daya aaj shaam mein doctor aaien gy Abhijeet ko daikhny, mairi baat ho gar hai unn sy…

Daya nodded in smile and completely left from there and soon got busy with his pending work…

DUO's Home…

He returned home in the evening and found the main door open… Daya got really afraid and before he could move inside, heard Abhijeet's voice from the lawn so moved there with fast steps…

Abhijeet seeing him: Arrey Daya aa gaye tum… Yahin aa jao aur hamary sath tum bhi chae pi lo…

Daya nodded in smile and sat beside Abhijeet…

Daya while making tea: Kavy tum kb wapis aaye Kerala sy…?

Kavy: Aaj hi aaya tou socha tum logon sy hi mil lun… Tum tou thy nahin tou Abhijeet sy hi baatein kerta raha… (Naughtily…) Daya manana parey ga tum kitchen kafi samait k rakhna shuru ho gaye ho bhae…

Daya while taking tea: Kavy tum bata tou daity na k tum aaj aa rahy ho…

Kavy surprisingly: Kyun tum ny mujhy lainy aana tha kya…?

Daya winking Abhijeet: Nahin main subha nashty k bertan na dhota…

Kavy angrily: Main ny pehly socha tha k yeh chae k bertan dho dun ga lekin ab easa hota dikh nahin raha mujhy…

Daya in relax mood: Uss ki tension tum na lo bl k tum tou aaj k dinner ki fikr karo…

Kavy confusingly: Kya matlab…?

Daya smilingly: Matlab yeh Kavy g k aaj ka hamara dinner tumhary ghar… Bhae hamsayon [Neighbours…] ka kuch tou haq hota hai na…

Kavy angrily: Kyun bhae mairy ghar dinner kss khushi mein haan…?

Daya naughtily: Tumhary Kerala sy aany ki khushi mein… Sach mein bohut khushi hue tumhein wapis daikh k…

Kavy to Abhijeet in anger: Abhijeet wasey sach mein tumhary iss bhai sy zada matlabi shaks nahin daikha main ny aaj tk… Itni khushi hue issy k dinner ka keh raha hai… (to Daya teasingly…) aur jb aaya tou aa k chup chap baith gaya, arrey mujh sy milna tou dour ki baat hath tk nahin milaya iss kharos aadmi ny hunh…

Daya while standing: Arrey haan yeh tou main bhool hi gaya tha, sorry yar chalo utho jaldi…

And Daya made Kavy stand while grabbing him from his arm and hugged him tightly…

Daya while separating, naughtily: Kavy tum ny yeh tou bataya hi nahin k kya gift laye ho hamary liye…

Kavy punched on his arm with: Tumhary liye tou kuch nahin laya hun samjhy…

Daya rubbing his arm: Koe baat nahin apny liye shopping ki ho gi na uss mein sy ly lun ga main kuch…

Kavy in smile to Abhijeet: Matlab tumhara yeh bhai muft mein nahin chourny wala mujhy…

Abhijeet smilingly: Haan iss k irady tou kuch easey hi lg rahy hain…

Daya turned after hearing a car stopping sound…

Daya while standing: Lagta hai doctor aa gaye hain…

He moved towards him and while shaking hand: Hello doctor, aap ko ACP sir ny bhaija hai na…?

Dr.: G, unn k officers ka ghar yehi hai na…?

Daya in smile: G maira naam Daya hai, aap ko bataya ho ga sir ny mairy barey mein…

Dr.: G unn sy baat ho gae hai… Aap k barey bhai Mr. Abhijeet k barey mein bataya hai aap k sir ny…

Daya nodded and: Aap aaien please ander…

He moved with him inside and after serving him juice sat with him…

Daya silently: ACP sir ny aap ko Abhi ki case-history dy di ho gi na tou aap ko kya lagta hai woh daikh k…?

Dr.: Daya hum doctors tou hr haal mein positive hi rehty hain kyun k hum khud positive rahien gy tabhi tou patient ko positive way mein treat ker sakien gy na aur mujhy puri umeed hai k Abhijeet bilkul theek ho jaien gy… aap please mujhy unn ka room dikha dien ta k main unn ko examine ker sakon…

Daya while standing: Woh doctor hum log bahir baithy huey thy, main ussy ly k aata hun…

Dr. nodded and Daya left from there… Daya came out and found Abhijeet and Kavy busy in their talking… Daya took a deep breath and moved towards Abhijeet and in smile pressed Abhijeet's shoulder caringly… Abhijeet looked towards him and patted his hand with a node…

Daya nodded him in smile and then to Kavy: Kavy tum bhi aao hamary sath ander aur yeh tray ly k aana acha…

Kavy angrily while standing: Daikho Daya main dho'on ga nahin bilkul bhi…

Daya taking Abhijeet inside: Haan haan daikhen gy, aa jao…

And the three moved inside the home and found doctor sitting there waiting for them… Doctor after seeing them coming stood up and moved towards Abhijeet…

Dr. forwarding his hand: Hello, I am Dr. Maiyang…

Abhijeet while shaking hand: Abhijeet here…

Dr. nodded in smile and looked towards Kavy in question…

Kavy stepping forward: Kavy… Main inn ka neighbor hun…

Dr. nodded smilingly while shaking hand with him and then to Daya: Inn ka room koun sa hai…?

Daya: Aaien please…

And they all moved inside Abhijeet's room and after shifting him on bed they both left the room while doctor started examining Abhijeet… Daya after coming out sat on sofa with a thud…

Kavy while sitting beside him: Daya preshan kyun ho rahy ho yar, sb theek ho ga… tum ACP sir ko phone ker k inform ker do doctor k aany ka…

Daya nodded and dialed ACP sir's number and informed him about the current situation who advised him not to get worry and to tell him too whatever the doctor would tell him after Abhijeet's examination… Daya after satisfying him cut the line and they both silently started waiting for the doctor to come out in light chit-chat…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N…**

Priya, Haha sorry bach'chy as yeh session hi bohut tough ja raha hai… Next time sy jb tk story complete nahin likh loon gi post hi kerna start nahin karon gi, hahaha… Thank you dear and keep smiling… :)

Siya, Thank you dear… :)

Raveena, Thank you dear and hope you enjoyed the wedding as village weddings are really lovable yar… Stay blessed dear… :)

Jyoti, Thank you so much dear and keep smiling… :)

CID lover, Hahahaha thank you so very much dears… Love you all and keep smiling dears… :)

Avantika, Thank you so much dear and keep smiling… :)

Pooja2, Thank you so much dear… :)

AS, Thank you dear… :)

Shilpa, Thank you so much dear and keep smiling… :)

Guest, Hahah thank you so much dear and I am happy that the next chapters changed your view… Keep smiling dear and stay blessed… :)

CID-Abhi/Lavanya, Bach'chy these two names were present on your review so I wrote the both, hahah… Thank you so much doll and you are most welcome to share your problems with me as I love Maths, haha… Keep smiling dear… :)

Pavitra, Thank you so much dear… :)

Khushi, Hahaha thank you so much bach'chy aur ager aap likhti ho so why not you share them with us… That's not fair yar please post them here too… Keep smiling dear… :)

GD, Hahahahaahah ooh mairy Allah g, haha… :D :D Thank you so much dear and stay blessed… :)

Kia Mehra, Thank you dear… :)

Subhsresaha, Hahaha haan yar Daya sir jaisa cute tou koe hai hi nahin, hehe… Love you sweety with a tight hug… :-* :-*

Sneha, Hahahaha wah bach'chy you are awesome… Thank you so much bach'chy and take care… :)

Krittika, This chapter will give you that answer dear… Thank you and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Thank you so much dear and keep smiling… :)

Confident Girl22, Thank you dear… :)

Miss Earth, Hahah thank you so much dear and stay blessed doll… :)

Sheenam, Oooh doll its perfectly fine yar aik baar college life khatam hue then I bet aap iss life ko bhi miss karo gi as University life is really like an horror dream you are seeing with open eyes, hahaha… Thank you bach'chy and keep smiling… Love you dear… :)

Ritesh7, Thank you so much dear and keep smiling… :)

DUOangel95, Hahaha thank you so much dear… Shukr hai Abhijeet sir ko pata nahin chala k gun khali thi warna wohi gun Daya sir k srr py toot'ti, hahah…. Thank you so much bach'chy and keep smiling… :)

Sira, Thank you so much dear… :)

Daya's girl, Thank you so much bach'chy and keep smiling… :)

Rukmani, Thank you so much dear… :)

Shzk, Thank you dear… :)

Sweetpari, Hahaha thank you so much bach'chy… Really pleased after feeling your excitement… Stay blessed dears… :)

Simran, Thank you so much bach'chy and stay blessed… :)

Srija, Thank you so much dear and keep smiling… :)

Jassi, Thank you dear… :)

Preetika, Hahahah yeah… Yar main kya karon schedule hi bohut tough ho gaya hai, hehe… Thank you dear and keep smiling… :)

Waheguru, Oooh so sweet bach'chy… Thank you so much dear and keep smiling… :)

So here is the next chapter, have fun you all… :)

* * *

DUO's Home…

Daya and Kavy stood up after seeing doctor coming out from Abhijeet's room…

Daya moved towards him and: Doctor sb theek hai na… Abhi theek ho jaye ga na… Kya lagta hai aap ko Abhi ki condition daikh k…?

Dr. in smile: Daya please relax and don't worry Abhijeet recover ker lien gy… I am really hopeful after seeing his condition, haan lekin time lg sakta hai aur aap ny unhien himmet nahin harny daini bilkul… aap samjh rahy hain na…?

Daya nodded and: G doctor aap ko uss ki taraf sy koe shikayet nahin ho gi but please ussy bs jaldi sy theek ker dien aap…

Dr. smilingly: Daya ussy theek tou wohi karey ga na js ny ussy iss imtihan k liye muntakhib [Select…] kia hai… Main apni si puri koshish karon ga aur aap dua karien aur Abhijeet himmet, phir daikhiye ga kaisy hum sb mil k iss imtihan mein pass hoty hain…

Daya smiled: Doctor aap tou kafi hopeful lg rahy hain aur aap ki iss hope ny mujhy bhi naya hosla [Energy…] dia hai… Thank you doctor…

Dr. patted his shoulder in smile and while moving towards the door: Main kal bhi issi time aaon ga aur start mein ghar py sahi hai but then I think k aap ko inhien hospital shift kerna ho ga ta k inn ko zada achey sy treat kia ja sakey…

Daya after coming out: Theek hai doctor aap jb kahien gy hum Abhi ko hospital shift ker dien gy… (while taking out his wallet…) doctor aap ki fees…?

Doctor: Daya iss silsily mein aap k ACP sir sy baat ho gae hai mairi, don't worry about the fees…

Daya nodded and then forwarding his bag: Aap ka bag…

Dr. grabbing that: Thank you… Kal milty hain…

Daya nodded him and doctor left from there… Daya turned to go inside when found Kavy standing on entrance…

Daya worriedly: Kavy tum yahan kya ker rahy ho yar tumhien tou Abhi k paas…

Kavy cutting him in calm tone: Abhijeet soo raha hai… Doctor ny shaid ussy seductive dia hai…

Daya nodded and sat beside Kavy on stairs…

Kavy in serious tone: Daya janty ho main jb yahan aaya aur Abhijeet k barey mein pata chala tou mujhy tum py bohut zada ghussa aaya aur main ny yeh tk teh ker lia k tum sy bilkul baat nahin karon ga lekin tumhien daikhty hi pata nahin kya hua aur dil kia tumhien zoor ka hug karon… (looking towards Daya…) tum ny apni kya halat bana rakhi hai Daya… kitny weak ho gaye ho tum…

Daya in smile: Main ny dieting start ker di hai na issi liye…

Kavy cutting him angrily: Daya mujhy yeh jhooti muskurahat dikhany ki koe zarort nahin hai samjhy tum… aur mujhy yeh batao k tum ghar ka drwaza khula daikh k itna kyun ghabra gaye thy haan…

Daya trying to behave normal: Nahin main ghabraya nahin tha woh tou drwaza khula daikh k thora alert ho gaya tha…

Kavy teasingly: Oooh tou jb tum alert hoty ho tou tumhary chehry ka rang safaid per jata hai, new information for me Daya…

And he stood up to move when Daya hurriedly grabbed his wrist and: Tum kahan ja rahy ho…?

Kavy silently: Ghar…

Daya slightly pulling him: Baitho… (Kavy looked towards him… Daya softly…) please…

Kavy again sat beside him while looking in front of him…

Daya taking deep breath: Main tum sy yeh sb share kerna chahta tha Kavy lekin tumhien bohut time baad chuttiyan milien thien aur main tumhari chuttiyan kharab…

Kavy angrily: Ager kabhi tum chuttiyon py jao aur main beemar pr jaon tou uss waqt mujhy bhi tumhien nahin batana…

Daya cutting him in low tone: I am sorry Kavy mujhy sach mein tumhien batana chahiye tha lekin bs Abhi k sath hi itna busy raha k kahin aur dihan gaya hi nahin… (looking towards Kavy…) Tum Abhi ko bahir kaisy ly k aaye, woh tou ghar sy bahir nahin nikla kafi time sy…?

Kavy in smile: Bs mairi personality hi easu hai k mujhy koe resist hi nahin ker sakta…

Daya angrily: Kavy sahi sahi batao, kya keh k laye thy Abhi ko bahir…?

Kavy: Yar simple si story hai, main ny bell bajai aur uss ny drwaza khol dia, mairi presence ko confirm kerny k baad aur phir mairy insist kerny per mairy sath bahir aany per maan gaya…

Daya smiled and: Matlab Abhi pehly sy hi wheel-chair py baitha hua tha…

Kavy nodding in YES: Hmm main ny ussy call ker k bata dia tha mairy aany ka tou woh maira wait hi ker raha tha… (while standing…) acha yar main ghar jata hun dinner py milty hain…

Daya too stood up and: Kavy aaj nahin please phir kabhi sahi… Abhi ka aaj first session tha na tou woh thak gaya ho ga, ander aa jao aur yahin bana k khila doo jo wahan bana k khilana tha…

Kavy moving behind him: Kya matlab hai banao aur khao sath mein khilao bhi haan… Tum bhi chalo mairy sath kitchen mein wasey bhi iss waqt Abhijeet soo raha hai tou tumhary kaam na kerny k sarey bahany wasey hi khatam ho jaty hain samjhy…

Daya angrily: Bahany sy kya matlab hai tumhara haan… Main tum sy tou khair bohut zada kaam kerta hun hunh…

Kavy while sitting on kitchen slab: Tou phir aaj bhi karo main yahan baith k tumhien kaam kerta daikhta hun, kaisa idea hai…

Daya pulling him down, angrily: Aik duum fazool idea hai… (grabbing a plate in his hands…) chalo jaldi sy issy saaf karo…

Kavy confusingly looking towards the thing: Yeh tou souji lg rahi hai…

Daya placing the pan on stove: Haan souji hi hai…

Kavy doubtfully: Tumhien halwa banana aata hai kya…?

Daya in relax tone: Nahin…

Kavy in shock: Tou yeh kyun di saaf kerny k liye…?

Daya looking him with naughty smile: Kyun k tumhien aata hai halwa banana…

Kavy angrily: Tum shaid dieting py ho aaj kal…

Daya carelessly: Khatam ho gae dieting…

Kavy teasingly: Aur shuru kb hue thi…?

Daya winking him: Tumhary aany k baad…

Kavy looked him angrily and hurriedly: Arrey Daya itna dodh na dalo aat'ty mein, abhi pani bhi dalna hai aur wasey bhi issy goundna hai swimming nahin kerni iss mein…

Daya angrily: Tum na apni uss souji py dihan doo… ab tk ussy saaf kerna start bhi nahin kia tum ny hunh…

Kavy teasingly: Bhai sahab iss aat'ty ki purian aap hi banaien gy, samjhy…

Daya looked him in anger and got busy with his work again… They both remained busy in cooking while fighting, teasing and helping each other and after the effort of around an hour they got freed from all that… After getting free, Kavy went in his home to take a quick shower and Daya after confirming Abhijeet's sleep went in his bathroom to take shower… Daya came out after taking shower and started reading a magazine when the door bell rang so he moved and after opening the door, moved aside to give space to Kavy to enter inside…

Kavy placing the packet on table: Abhijeet uth gaya kya…?

Daya sitting beside him: Nahin, pata nahin kitni dose dy di doctor ny… bataya bhi nahin kuch…

Kavy looking him: Tou tum phone ker k pouch lo na…

Daya nodded and then dialed the doctor's number, and after talking with him for few moments, cut the line…

Daya to Kavy: Doctor ny kaha hai k Abhi kisi time bhi uth sakta hai, zada heavy dose nahin di thi…

Kavy while standing: Chalo phir uss k paas hi chalty hain…

Daya nodded and they both moved inside Abhijeet's room and started waiting for him to wake up… Abhijeet woke up after few minutes and seeing him awakened, Daya moved towards him…

Daya softly: Abhi tum theek ho…?

Abhijeet nodded him in small smile and: Hmm theek hun… Bs thora thak gaya tha tou doctor sy kaha k light dose dy dien seductive ki…

Kavy moving forward and while making him sit: Abhijeet theek ho na tou jaldi sy utho kyun k mujhy bohut bhook lagi hai aur tumhary iss zalim bhai ny tumhary intizar mein mujhy bhi kuch nahin khany dia…

Abhijeet smiled while sitting and: Daya yar bhook tou mujhy bhi kafi lagi hai…

Daya while standing: Tum dono batien karo main khana ly k aata hun…

And after he left the room, Abhijeet to Kavy: Kavy thanks tumhary wapis aany sy yeh thora behter lg raha hai pehly sy…

Kavy in serious tone: Abhijeet thanks kehny ki koe zarort nahin hai please… Mujhy ager pehly pata chal jata tou pehly hi aa jata lekin Daya sy koe baat nikalwana aasan tou nahin hai, sb kuch apny ander hi rakh laita hai yeh…

Abhijeet smiled and: Tumhari chuttiyan khatam ho gaien kya ya jaldi aa gaye ho…?

Kavy: Yar jaldi kahan iss baar tou aakhri chutti bhi guzar k aaya hun main…

And they remained busy in their talking when after some time Daya entered inside grabbing the trolley and placed it between Kavy and Abhijeet and he too sat beside Kavy and the three took their dinner in light mood, talking about several things and then Kavy went in his home after giving them their gifts… A wrist watch for Abhijeet and a perfume bottle for Daya…

More than a month had passed like that and Abhijeet got shifted in hospital… His treatment was going on smoothly although he was still unable to move his lower body and somehow he started getting dishearten from the situation… But with the encouragement from all and the trust of Daya on him, was making Abhijeet to fight with his condition… Doctor was still very hopeful about him and at times when Daya got stuck in any work, Kavy went in hospital to accompany Abhijeet and ACP sir also indulged Abhijeet in cases by giving him paper works and discussing cases with him…

Hospital…

Today Daya entered inside Abhijeet's room, and found him sitting on bed while reading a file… Abhijeet feeling his presence moved his gaze towards him and looking at his face, he closed the file…

Daya while moving towards him: Boss kaisa raha tumhara aaj ka din…?

Abhijeet looking him keenly: Kya hua Daya… Kafi preshan lg rahy ho tum…

Daya in fake smile: Abhi main kyun preshan hun ga bhala… Tumhien vehem [Imagination…] ho raha hai Boss…

Abhijeet in strong tone: Daya tumhien ly k mujhy kabhi vehem nahin hota hai tum janty ho yeh baat… Batao kya chupany ki koshish ker rahy ho tum…

Daya with down head: Woh Abhi… main… woh…

Abhijeet in soft smile: Koe mission aa gaya hai kya…?

Daya looked him in shock: Tumhien kaisy pata chala…

Abhijeet smiled and: Itny arsy k sath k baad yeh sawal pouchny ki zarort hai kya Daya…

Daya in low tone: Boss, sir ny rokny ki bohut koshish ki aur main ny bhi…

Abhijeet cutting him in strong tone: Daya kb nikalna hai…?

Daya looked him and then lowered his head: Foren…

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Ghar jao aur packing karo… Best of luck…

Daya looking him: Boss aik aur baat bhi hai…

Abhijeet confusingly: Kya…?

Daya worriedly: Sir ko aaj DCP sir ka phone aaya tha… ACP sir ko 3 din k liye Delhi jana ho ga, high profile meeting hai…

Abhijeet shocked and in tension: Tou ab kya ho ga Daya… Sir Delhi ja rahy hain, tum mission py, tou team ko head koun karey ga…?

Daya after few moments, silently: Tum…

Abhijeet looked him in extreme shock and then in anger: Sahab ka dimagh theek hai k nahin… Main kaisy head karon ga unhien, haan…?

Daya in smile: Jaisy hamesha kerty aaye ho apny iss sharp dimagh ki madad sy…

Abhijeet doubtfully: Daya yeh sb tum logon ka koe plan…

Daya cutting him in strong tone, looking in Abhijeet's eyes: Abhi tumhari kasam yeh koe plan nahin hai, mujhy sach mein jana hai mission py aur sir ko bhi…

Abhijeet cutting him in low tone: OK, I am sorry… Daya tou tu sir ko bol kissi aur officer ko yahan transfer…

Daya cutting him: Kyun Boss tum kyun nahin haan…? Sirf 3 din ki hi tou baat hai na phir tou sir aa hi jaien gy…

Abhijeet convincingly: Daya please yar samjhny ki koshish ker na main kaisy head karon ga team ko yahan hospital sy aur phir main site py bhi tou nahin ja sakon ga na… Tum Freddy ko bol doo, 3 din tou woh bhi sambhal ly ga…

Daya grabbing his hand: Abhi, Freddy ko bhi guidance tou chahiye ho gi na… Tum ussy instructions dy diya kerna aagy woh sambhal ly ga main bhi janta hun yeh baat…

Abhijeet looked him for few moments and then nodded him with smile… Daya smiled broadly and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead with a whisper of thank you… Abhijeet in smile patted his cheek… They were talking from few minutes when heard a door knocking sound…

Daya turning towards door: Aa jao…

Kavy entered inside holding the food basket…

Kavy placing the basket on table: Chalo bhae fat'ta-ft sy dinner kerty hain aur phir tum niklo Daya warna late ho jao gy…

Daya while standing: Nahin Kavy main ny Bureau mein kha lia tha khana bs tumhara hi wait ker raha tha… Main niklon ga ab… (to Abhijeet…) Boss subha Vivek aa jaye ga tumhien pick kerny, best of luck yar aur khayal rakhna apna jaldi milien gy, bye…

And he moved out after giving tight hugs to both and instructing Kavy about Abhijeet… And receiving well-wishes and lots of instructions from both… After he left…

Kavy turning towards Abhijeet: Tension na lo tum, kuch nahin ho ga issy aur jald hi wapis aa jaye ga… (while opening the basket…) chalo ab hum bhi khana kha laity hain…

Abhijeet nodded him in tensed smile and they both took their dinner with light chit-chat while watching TV and then after sometime, both went into sleep…

Next morning Vivek came to pick Abhijeet and they both moved towards Bureau… Abhijeet was really tensed and worried and was continuously trying to boost up his confidence… Vivek was well aware of his mental condition and so was talking with him about different cases to divert his mind from that tension…

Bureau…

After reaching Bureau, Vivek moved inside the building with Abhijeet and big smiles appeared on the faces of officers present inside seeing their senior back in Bureau after such a long time…

Freddy and Tasha: Good morning sir…

Abhijeet in smile: Good morning…

ACP sir came out from cabin after hearing his voice…

Abhijeet looking him: Good morning sir…

ACP sir moving towards him in big smile: Well come back jawan… (Abhijeet smiled cutely… ACP sir patting his shoulder…) Bohut acha lg raha hai tumhien itny time baad yahan wapis daikh k… (looking at his watch…) chalo ab tum aa gaye ho tou sambhalo yahan sb kuch, main nilkalta hun, khayal rakhna apna bhi aur inn ka bhi…

Abhijeet nodded him in smile and he left from there in relax smile…

Abhijeet to Freddy: Freddy current case k barey mein brief ker doo mujhy…

Freddy: Sir doo din pehly aik case report hua tha lekin culprit kal pakra gaya, aaj bs uss case ka file work kerna hai…

Abhijeet nodded and: Chalo phir tum log bhi apna kaam ker lo main bhi pending file work complete ker laita hun…

They all nodded and got busy with their respective works… Team was feeling a new energy in them seeing their Abhijeet sir back with them and was working with great strength… They all took their lunch in Bureau as Abhijeet gave lunch to all of them on his return after such long…

They all were present in the Bureau when in noon a man entered inside the building looking really worried and tensed…

Vivek turning towards him: G kehiye…?

Man: Mujhy aap k senior sy milna hai please…

Abhijeet looking him: G main senior inspector Abhijeet… Kehiye kya kehna hai aap ko…?

Man moving towards him in fast steps: Sir, mairi baiti ghayeb ho gae hai kal party k baad… sb jagah dhond lia kahin nahin mil rahi… please sir kuch karien please…

Abhijeet trying to relax him: Daikhien aap pehly tou shant ho jaien please… (signaling towards the chair…) baithien aap please… (after the man got seated, Vivek gave him a glass of water… Abhijeet in serious tone…) ab bataien k aap hain koun aur kya hua hai aap ki baiti k sath…?

Man: Sir maira naam Harsh hai aur main ABC hotel ka owner hun… Kal raat hamary hotel ki silver jublie party thi… Mairi baiti Ria bhi aai thi uss party mein apni friends k group k sath lekin phir kehny lagi k woh bore ho rahi hai tou hamary farm-house ja rahi hai…

Freddy confusingly: Ajeeb baat hai party mein aai aur bore ho gae, aap ki party kya itni bore thi…?

Mr. Harsh: Nahin sir actually mairi baiti zada social nahin hai tou woh parties waghaira mein zada comfortable feel nahin kerti issi liye woh parties attend nahin kerti aur ager kabhi kisi party mein chali bhi jaye tou easey hi beech mein chour k wapis aa jati hai…

Abhijeet: Aik baat batain Mr. Harsh… Aap ki baiti raat sy ghayeb hai aur aap aaj dopahar ko hamary paas aaye hain, kyun ab tk kahan thy aap…?

Mr. Harsh: Sir pehly hum log unn sb ko khud hi dhondny ki koshish ker rahy thy k shaid sb ekathy hoon k…

Abhijeet cutting him: Aik minute Mr. Harsh… Aap ki baiti k elawa koe aur bhi ghayeb hua hai kya…?

Mr. Harsh: G sir, uss ki char aur saheliyan… pura group ghayeb ho gaya hai rasty sy hi kyun k unn mein sy koe bhi farm-house nahin pohancha…

Abhijeet: Tou unn charon k parents kahan hain…?

Mr. Harsh: Sir woh abhi bhi unhien dhondny mein lagy huey hain lekin mujhy pata hai k hum easey unhien nahin dhond paien gy kyun k shaid woh kidnap ho gaien hain…

Abhijeet: Aap ko easa kyun lagta hai k woh kidnap ho gaien hain…?

Mr. Harsh: Kyun k sir hamien Ria ki car mein sy unn sb k hand-bags aur mobiles miley hain, gari bhi bohut ajeeb tarhan sy parked thi jaisy kisi ny zabardasti rukwai ho yahan tk k gari k chabi bhi gari mein hi thi…

Abhijeet nodding in YES: Hmm shaid aap ka andaza sahi hai Mr. Harsh… aap logon ny gari ko wahan sy hataya tou nahin…

Mr. Harsh: Nahin sir… hamara tou sara dihan hamari bachiyon ki taraf tha, gari ka hosh hi kisy tha…

Vivek: Aap ki kisi sy koe dushmani… Koe easa shaks jo aap sy badla lainy k liye aap ki baiti ko kidnap ker sakta ho…?

Mr. Harsh: Nahin sir mujhy tou easa koe shaks yaad nahin perta… Business rivals tou hain lekin woh tou sb k hi hoty hain… aur wasey bhi maira koe dushman mairi baiti k sath sath uss ki char doston ko kyun kidnap karey ga…

Abhijeet nodding in YES: Hmm yeh bhi hai… Koe call aai kya aap mein kisi ko bhi ransom k liye… (Mr. Harsh nodded in NO… Abhijeet looking towards team…) tum teeno jao inn k sath aur uss jagah ko achy sy check karo, koe point bhi choutna nahin chahiye… khas tor py jahan woh gari mili inhien, uss jagah ko achey sy daikhna…

TRIO: Yes sir…

Abhijeet to Mr. Harsh: Aap ny photographs aur movie waghaira tou banwai ho gi na party ki…?

Mr. Harsh: G sir banwai hain…

Abhijeet: Great… Hamien woh sari tasveerien aur party ki recording chahiye…

Mr. Harsh nodded while standing and then left with the team while Abhijeet's mind started working on the initial points given to him by Mr. Harsh… He was busy with his thoughts, when his mobile rang…

Abhijeet picked the call, after looking at the caller id: Hello sir… pohanch gaye aap Delhi…

ACP sir: Haan Abhijeet, thori dair pehly hi pohncha hun… Tum yeh batao k tabiyt theek hai na tumhari, exert tou nahin ho rahy tum…?

Abhijeet in smile: Sir main theek hun bilkul, subha sy tou koe kaam nahin tha abhi aik case report hua hai… Team gae hai spot py…

ACP sir: Haan dihan rakhna tum apna aur tumhari therapy ka kya ho ga ab…?

Abhijeet: Sir, Daya ny baat ker li thi doctor sy… therapy raat ko hua karey gi ab…

ACP sir: Hmm main koshish karon ga jaldi aany…

Abhijeet cutting him in smile: Sir please aap tension na lien yahan ki bilkul bhi aur aaram sy meeting attend karien, main theek rahon ga bilkul…

ACP sir in smile: Chalo theek hai phir jaldi milty hain, bye…

Abhijeet: Bye sir…

And they cut the line and Abhijeet again got busy with the files that were present in front of him…

* * *

**A/N…**

Friends my next two days are off so most probably will update the next chapter at any time on Friday, of course before night haha… ;) [Sorry yar pehly ghalti sy mistake ho gae thi, mujhy yaad hi nahin raha k aaj Wednesday hai, hehe... ;)]

Please review and take care you all… :)


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N…**

Guest, Hahaha doo doo shadiyan, zabardast, hahaha… ;) Yeah aaj Friday hai, hehe… ;) Thank you dear and keep smiling… :)

Manpreet, Thank you dear… :)

DUO lover, Hahah thank you dear… :)

Pihu, Thank you dear… :)

Arjun, Thank you dear… :)

Ridhi, Thank you dear… :)

Rani, Thank you dear… :)

Smiley, Thank you dear… :)

PiyaAngel, Thank you dear… :)

Madhu, Thank you dear… :)

Sukhmani, Thank you dear… :)

Raveena, Thank you dear… :)

GD, Thank you dear… :)

Duoangel95, Yep thankfully managed to complete this chapter on the said day, hehe… Thank you dear… :)

Shzk, Hahhaah main mistakes repeat nahin kerti, hahah… ;) Thank you dear… :)

Krittika, Hahaha chalo bach'chy update kia hai, daikho kahan tk lagam aai dharkan ko ya dharkan aur by-lagam ho gae, hahaha… Thank you dear and keep smiling… :)

Bint-E-Abid, Dear I haven'ty included Forensics in this FF, sorry for this… Thank you dear… :)

R and R, I am fine dears thanks and yeah the schedula is going tough theses days that's why this problem is causing… Thank you dear and keep smiling dears… :)

CID lovers, Haha yeah I know… ;) Thank you dears… :)

Jyoti, Thank you dear… :)

Sneha, Haahah ooh yeah thanks yar aap ny May ka yaad kara dia, mairy zehen sy May wala scene hi out ho gaya tha, heheh… And yeah so now after completing this story the next one will be of your, it my promise… And yeah main ny woh wala drama kabhi nahin daikha as mujhy detective dramy pasand hain, funny dramy main bohut km daikhti hun… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Miss Earth, Thank you dear… :)

LoverVohra, Thank you dear… :)

Daya's Girl, Thank you dear… :)

Srija, Thank you dear… :)

Priya, Thank you dear… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear… :)

Palak96, Thank you dear… :)

Sweetpari, Thank you and keep smiling dear… :)

Siya 01, Thank you dear… :)

Subhsresah, Love you doll with a tight hug… Keep smiling sweety, love you… :-* :-*

Avantika, Thank you dear… :)

Pooja, Thank you dear… :)

AS, Thank you dear… :)

Waheguru, Thank you dear… :)

Preetika, Thank you dear… :)

Jassi, Thank you dear… :)

Simran, Thank you dear… :)

Khushi, Yeah dear I can understand… Do as you pleased bach'chy… Thank you and keep smiling dear… :)

CID-Abhi, Oooh thank you dear for clearing that… And yeah best of luck for your result and so tell me whenever it will be out… Thank you and keep smiling dear… :)

So here is the next chapter, have fun… ;)

* * *

Bureau…

Abhijeet was busy with his pending work when his mobile rang…

Abhijeet after attending the call: Haan Freddy kya hua…?

Freddy: Sir crime spot sy sarey evidences ly liye hain…

Abhijeet: Freddy hotel ki car parking ka record register check kia kya…?

Freddy in low tone: Nahin sir…

Abhijeet: Koe baat nahin Freddy… record register aur watch-man ko ly k Bureau aa jana lekin uss sy pehly sb victims ki families k ghar jao aur unn sy theek sy pouch-tach karo aur phone numbers bhi ly laina sb k…

Freddy: Yes sir…

And the call got cut and after around three hours, team came back in Bureau after completing the initial investigation…

Freddy while forwarding the evidences: Sir crime spot py hamein aik ear-ring aur tooti hue chori mili hai, shaid unhien larkiyon mein sy kisi ki hai aur sir yeh spray bottle bhi, iss mein Chloroform hai shaid gari rukwany k baad yeh spray ker dia gaya unn larkiyon per issi liye kisi kisem k struggle k nishan nahin miley… (forwarding a group-photo…) aur sir yeh Ria aur uss ki friends ka group photo… Inn mein yeh pink dress wali larki Ria hai… (pointing towards the man standing beside him…) aur yeh hotel ka watch-man hai Km'mal, kal raat issi ki duty thi…

Km'mal in fear: Saab main sach keh raha hun, main ny kuch nahin kia saab… Mujhy janey doo, main ny kuch nae kia saab…

Abhijeet while opening the record register: Km'mal tum ny kuch nahin kia tou darny ki koe zarort nahin hai, tumhien kuch nahin ho ga… (looking towards him…) raat ko duty jaag k kerty ho na, iss mein kal raat ki sari gariyan kitny bajey aaien aur kb gaien sb likha hai na…?

Km'mal: Haan saab sb likha hai iss mein… Main kaam k waqt bilkul nahin sota hun saab…

Abhijeet nodded and: Vivek, Ria ki gari ka number kya hai…?

Vivek told him the number and Abhijeet pointing on the entry of that car in register: Hmm gari hotel mein aai raat ko 09:12 py aur wapis gaye 10:27 py… (looking towards Km'mal…) Km'mal hotel mein jo party thi kal raat, woh kitny bajey shuru hue thi…?

Km'mal: Saab 09:00 bajey k aas paas hi shuru hue ho gi kyun k ussi time k aas paas bohut sari gairyan aaien thi hotel mein… Mairy tou hath bhi dukh gaye likhty likhty lekin phir bhi saab koe gari nahin chouri thi main ny, sb k timings note kiye hain…

Abhijeet forwarding the register towards Vivek: Vivek iss mein kal raat ki party mein jo gariyan aain unn ki entry jahan hai unn pages ki Xerox nikal lo, baad mein zarort pr jaye shaid aur phir register Km'mal ko dy daina… (Vivek nodded and left from there with the register… Abhijeet looking towards Km'mal…) aur tum register ly k chaly jana lekin shehr chour k kahin na jana, theek hai…?

Km'mal: Theek hai saab, shukriya…

And taking register from Vivek, he left from there… After he left…

Abhijeet: Freddy aur kya pata chala…?

Freddy: Sir hum ny sb larkiyon k ghar walon sy baat ki iss waqt tou sb clean lg rahy hain aur aap k kehny k mutabik land-line aur mobile numbers ly liye hain sb k…

Abhijeet looking at the crime-spot pictures: Hmm chalo daikhty hain… (Rubbing his lip corner…) Ria ki car hotel sy nikalny k baad jo next car hotel sy bahir gae hai uss ka time 12:27 hai, matlab shaid party khatam hony k baad… (turning towards Freddy…) Freddy js jagah Ria ki car mil'li hai uss k sb sy nazdiki check-post sy pata karo k kal raat 10:30 sy 11:00 k beech mein koe heavy vehicle wahan sy guzra hai kya…

Freddy confusingly: Lekin sir heavy vehicle hi kyun…?

Abhijeet: Freddy ager aik sath panch larkiyon ko kidnap kia gaya hai tou car mein nahin ly…

Vivek cutting him confusingly: Lekin sir woh…

And he stopped and looked towards Abhijeet in fear and silently moved his head down with: Sorry sir…

Abhijeet smiled and: It's OK Vivek, bolo jo bol rahy thy…

Vivek looking down in low tone: Nahin sir aap apni baat puri ker lein main baad mein…

Abhijeet cutting him softly: Vivek mairi baat puri ho chuk'ki hai, tum apni baat puri karo jaldi sy…

Vivek looked him in smile and: Thank you sir… (Abhijeet nodded smilingly while Vivek continued in serious tone…) sir hamien crime spot sy tyre marks bhi miley hain Ria ki car k samny sy… Ria ki car kach'chy area mein utar gae thi issi liye shaid woh tyre marks kharab nahin hoye aur woh marks kisi normal car k hi lg rahy thy, truck ya bari bus waghaira k nahin lg rahy thy…

Abhijeet smilingly: Vivek itny kaam ki information apny paas sambhal k rakhi hue thi tum ny… (Vivek smiled shyly while looking down… Abhijeet after taking out the pictures of tyre marks…) Hmm tou matlab truck ya Hiace mein tou nahin ly gaye unn sb ko lekin panch larkiyon ko yun gari mein kidnap kerna… (striking something in smile…) haan yeh ho sakta hai shaid… (to Freddy…) Freddy js point py woh gari mili hai wahan ki sb sy nazdiki police check post sy pata karo k raat ko koun sy officers thy duty py aur unhien poucho k kal raat unhon ny koe van waghaira daikhi hai kya jo unhien kuch grbr lagi ho, jaldi sy pouch k batao…

Freddy nodded and went aside to make the call when…

Tasha confusingly: Sir aap ko kyun lg raha hai k koe van hi ho gi…?

Abhijeet smiled and then forwarded a photo and magnifying glass towards her: Iss tasveer ko achey sy daikho aur batao k kya nazar aa raha hai…?

Tasha nodded in confusion and then obeyed him silently… Tasha after looking at the photo carefully, to Abhijeet: Sir yeh Ria ki car k bonnet k side py kuch squre jaisy nishan hain zameen py, jaisy kuch rakha gaya ho yahan…

Abhijeet: Haan Tasha yahan per shaid kuch cartons rakhy gaye thy jn ki madad sy Ria aur uss k group ko chupaya gaya aur panch larkiyan aur cartons yeh sb kisi choti gari mein tou aa nahin sakty aur bari gari k tyre marks miley nahin hain tou matlab ho gi tou koe van hi…

Meanwhile Freddy returned and: Sir mairi night duty k police officers sy baat hue hai, woh keh rahy hain k unhien grbr tou kuch nahin dikhi mager kal raat ko aik Pizza Home Delivery van guzri thi wahan sy… Unhon ny uss sy teen pizza boxes kharidy mager woh pizza van ka driver kuch zada hi jaldi mein tha k paisy liye baghair hi chala gaya…

Vivek: Sir yeh Pizza Home delivery van tou pehli baar suna hai kyun k pizza ager order ker k mungwaye tou pizza home delivery tou motor-cycle py hoti hai na tou itni raat ko yeh van aur woh bhi itni jaldi mein, sir kuch tou grbr hai…

Abhijeet: Haan Vivek grbr tou hai, khair tum jao aur sb sy pehly iss van ka pata lagwao… Freddy aur Tasha, Ria k college jao aur wahan uss k aur uss ki friends k barey mein achy sy pouch tach karo… Aur haan inn panchon families ki full details chahiye mujhy… apny informers ko kaam py laga doo…

TRIO: Yes sir…

Abhijeet nodded and the three left from there and Abhijeet started watching the pictures and video of the party… He was busy with those photos from past around half an hour when his sharp eyes caught something, he looked at few others pictures and then thinking something played the recording of that party and after sometime, he confirmed from that footage what he was looking for… He smiled and then dialed a number…

Mr. Harsh: G sir, kuch pata chala kya…?

Abhijeet: Mr. Harsh mujhy aap k hotel ka pura staff jo kal ki party mein tha, aap samait, sb Bureau mein chahiye hain aik ghanty mein please…

Mr. Harsh: Theek hai sir, hum pohanchty hain foren…

And when they cut the line Abhijeet's mobile rang again… Abhijeet while attending the call: Haan Vivek kya pata laga…?

Vivek: Sir van ki number plate tou nakli nikli aur driver ko yeh log sahi sy daikh hi nahin sakey iss liye sketch nahin banwa paien gy…

Abhijeet: Iss ka matlab hai k yeh kidnapping aik planned kidnapping hai, puri taiyari k sath… Acha unn police officers ko ly k Bureau aao, van ka sketch banwaty hain shaid kuch pata chal jaye…

Vivek: OK sir…

Abhijeet: Aur haan Vivek kal inn logon ny jo pizza kharidy thy uss ki packing bhi ly aana, mujhy lagta hai k van bhi nakli ho gi…

Vivek: Theek hai sir…

And they cut the line and after around half an hour, Vivek entered inside the Bureau with three police officers, who after meeting with Abhijeet, helped the sketch artist to make the sketch of the van and then they left after answering few other questions of Abhijeet… Abhijeet was busy with that sketch, when Mr. Harsh with his staff, hotel's manager and the parents of other four girls entered inside the Bureau…

Parents after entering inside to Abhijeet in wet tone: Sir kuch pata chala kya hamari bachiyon ka…?

Abhijeet: Daikhiye hum log koshish ker rahy hain, aap fikr na karien bohut jald pata chal jaye ga… Manager sahab aap idher aaiye please…

Manager in tension: G sir…?

Abhijeet: Kya naam hai aap ka…?

Manager: Arvind Kumar…

Abhijeet showing him a photo: Acha Mr. Arvind inn tasveeron mein yeh jo waiter Ria aur uss ki saheliyon ko mukhtalif [Different…] cheezien serve ker raha hai, yeh aap k hotel ka hai kya…?

Mr. Arvind: Nahin sir… Hotel mein party thi na tou hum ny kuch logon ko thory ghanton k liye waiter ki job py rkh lia tha… Issy bhi bs kuch ghanton k liye hi rakha tha, Mike naam hai iss ka… Sohum ka dost hai na yeh, ussi k reference sy aaya tha…

Abhijeet: Sohum… Koun hai yeh Sohum, yahan hai kya…?

Mr. Harsh: Sir, Sohum, Ria k car driver ka naam hai…

Abhijeet: Kahan hai woh…?

Mr. Harsh: Pata nahin sir, uss ka number nahin lg raha… Kal Ria ko party mein chourny k baad sy ghayeb hai woh…

Abhijeet while dialing a number: Mujhy Sohum k ghar ka address chahiye Mr. Harsh… (forwarding a paper pad…) Iss py likh dien please… (on mobile…) Haan Freddy kaam ho gaya kya… kuch kaam ki baat pata chali…?

Freddy: Sir kafi students, teachers yahan tk k principal sy bhi poucha hai lekin sb ny hi bohut achy reference mein zikr kia hai Ria aur uss k group ka… Aur uss k group k elawa koe aur kal party mein gaya bhi nahin tha…

Abhijeet: Acha Freddy main tumhien aik address batata hun, Tasha k sath wahan jao aur wahan Sohum ho ga, Ria ka driver… ussy Bureau ly aao…

Freddy: Yes sir…

Abhijeet cut the line after telling him the address and after doing some more inquiry from the staff and all he asked them to leave with a note of not to leave the city… After they left…

Vivek coming towards him: Sir, Ria k group mein Ria aur Mukti dono upper class sy belong kerti hain jb k Richa lower upper class sy aur Mansi aur Manju lower middle class sy… tou sir Ria, Mukti aur Richa ko kidnap kerny ki wajah samjh aati hai shaid ransom k liye lekin Mansi aur Manju ko kyun kidnap kia gaya ho ga… aur phir phone bhi tou nahin aaya kisi ko ransom k liye…

Abhijeet: Aur phone aaye ga bhi nahin Vivek kyun k yeh kidnapping ransom k liye ki hi nahin gae…

Vivek: Kya matlab sir…?

Freddy while entering inside: Matlab yeh Vivek, k yeh kidnapping shaid smuggling k liye ki gae hai warna koe phone zaror aata aur kidnappers ko pehly sy hi pata tha k Ria k sath uss ki saheliyan bhi hoon gien issi liye woh pehly hi van ly k aaye kyun k ager woh sirf Ria k liye aaty tou koe bhi gari ly k aa sakty thy… (to Abhijeet…) sir main sahi keh raha hun na…?

Abhijeet on praising tone: Haan Freddy aik duum sahi keh rahy ho tum… Aur ab yeh batao k Sohum kahan hai…?

Freddy: Sir hamary pohanchny sy pehly hi kisi ny Sohum ka mun band ker diya, uss ki lash mili hai uss k ghar sy, lisi ny uss k srr py goli mari hai… (forwarding an envelope…) lekin sir hum ny uss k ghar ki talashi li aur hamien wahan sy yeh pachas hazar [50,000] rupay mily hain…

Vivek confusingly: Itni jaldi kidnappers ko pata kaisy chal gaya k hum log Sohum tk pohanch gaye hain, kyun k jo bhi baat hue thi woh tou sb Bureau mein hi hue thi…

Tasha: Shaid unhien logon mein koe ho jo unn kidnappers k liye kaam ker raha ho aur issi liye hamary iss step k barey mein jaan gaya ho…

Abhijeet: Unn kidnappers ka sathi ho ya phir shaid khud hi kidnapper ho… (forwarding the sketch of that van…) Tasha net py check karo k Mumbai mein gariyon py kisi special style ka paint kahan kia jata hai, matlab jaisy dramon aur filmon waghaira mein hota hai fake ambulance, police van waghaira jaisi gariyan kahan kahan paint ki jati hain aur wahan ja k yeh sketch dikhao aur ager koe pehchanta hai k uss ny yeh gari recently paint ki hai tou ussy Sohum aur Mike ka sketch dikha k poucho, com'on hurry up…

Tasha nodded and then left after grabbing the sketch…

Vivek: Sir aap ko kyun lg raha hai k woh van fake ho gi, ho sakta hai sirf number plate fake ho…

Abhijeet: Vivek uss police officer ny jo sketch banwaya hai, uss k mutabik van py koe logo ya trade mark nahin hai jb k companies apni company ki vans py yeh sb zaror paste kerwati hain tou matlab saaf hai k woh van bhi fake thi… kisi normal van ko paint ker k pizza van mein change kia gaya hai… aur jo pizza packing tum site sy laye ho woh van k opper huey paint sy match nahin kerti… Khair tum log yeh batao k informers ny koe kaam ki khaber di kya…?

Freddy: Nahin sir… sb per nazar rakhi hue hai mager abhi tk tou sb theek hai aur kisi ka koe criminal record bhi nahin hai…

Vivek: Lekin sir aik baat hai… Yeh Ria ki best friend Richa, iss ki engagement hue thi kisi Uday naam k larky sy lekin phir dono mein kisi wajah sy jhagra hua aur mangni toot gae… Lekin sir yeh larka kuch grbr hai…

Abhijeet: Kya matlab… Kya grbr hai iss larky mein…?

Vivek: Sir mairy informer ny bataya hai k Uday ki Richa sy pehly bhi teen baar mangni ho chuki hai aur hr baar kisi na kisi karen woh mangni toot gae aur mangni tootny k kuch arsa baad js larki sy iss ki mangni hue ho, woh ghayeb ho jati hai…

Abhijeet: Ajeeb baat hai… Richa ki family ny pehly chaan-been nahin ki kya Uday ko ly k…? Teen baar mangni toot gae phir bhi iss sy apni baiti ki mangni kara di…

Vivek: Sir yeh mangni Richa k zid kerny ki wajah sy hue hai, uss k parents taiyar nahin thy mager Richa unn ki akloti olad hai aur issi liye unhien uss ki baat manani hi pari…

Abhijeet: Kya kerta hai yeh Uday…?

Vivek: Sir, Uday stage artist hai aur kabhi kabhi dramon mein bhi choty motey roles ker laita hai…

Abhijeet: Matlab Uday aik actor hai aur apni iss salahiyet [Ability…] ka istimal larkiyon ko trap kerny k liye kerta hai… (to Vivek…) Uday kahan hai, ussy Bureau bulwao foren…

Vivek: Sir, Uday ghayeb hai…

Abhijeet slapping the table in frustration: Jo shaks chahiye ho woh ya tou ghayeb hai ya mrr gaya… yeh panch larkiyon ki zindagi ka sawal hai aur ager unhien smuggle kerny k liye kidnap kia gaya hai tou ho sakta hai k aur larkiyan bhi hoon… hamary paas zada waqt nahin hai aur yahan koe sira hai k hath aa k hi nahin dy raha…

Tasha while returning: Sir easi gayara [11…] work-shops hain jahan iss tarhan sy gariyan paint ki jati hain…

Abhijeet: Freddy, Mr. Harsh ko phone karo aur poucho k Ria ka uss party mein aany ka program kb bana, woh aik reserved larki hai tou foren nahin mani ho gi… (Freddy nodded and went aside… Abhijeet again…) Vivek tum Richa k ghar phone karo aur poucho k Uday sy Richa ki engagement kb tooti… Aur Tasha tum check karo k inn gayara work-shops mein sy Mr. Harsh k hotel, ghar Ria k college ya Sohum k ghar inn sb jaghon mein sy kisi k kareeb bhi easi koe work-shop hai, jaldi…

The three got busy with their assigned tasks while Abhijeet remained busy in connecting the sequence of the clues they received till then… After some minutes, all returned and Freddy initiated as…

Freddy: Sir Ria ka party mein aany ka program teen [3…] din pehly bana tha kyun k uss ny teen din pehly hi panch entry passes liye thy apni friends k sath coordinate ker k aur yeh passes ussy Arvind ny diye thy…

Vivek: Sir Richa ki mangni takriben doo hafty pehly khatam hue hai aur iss mein zada marzi Uday ki thi…

Tasha: Sir hotel k paas tou nahin lekin Mr. Harsh k ghar k paas aur Ria k college k paas dono ares mein easi work-shops hain…

Abhijeet: Tou matlab sb sy pehly inhien work-shops ko check kerna ho ga khair iss waqt shaam ho gae hai tum log bhi ghar jao aur subha jb Bureau aao tou koe achi khaber ly k aana aur haan ghar jany sy pehly Tasha tum uss work-shop py jana jo Ria k college k area mein hai aur Vivek tum dosri wali py… (Forwarding the pizza packing towards Freddy…) Aur Freddy tum iss pizza company jana aur unhien pouchna k unhon ny iss serial number ka pizza ks shop ko deliver kia hai aur uss shop sy ja k pata karo k unhon ny kisy baicha yeh pizza… (looking towards them in smile…) aur ab niklo tum log bhi iss sy pehly k maira mood badl jaye aur tum logon ko raat yahin guzarni parey…

Vivek smiled and: Sir chalien main aap ko drop ker dun…

Abhijeet smilingly: Nahin Vivek, thank you… Kavy aata ho ga, main ny ussy bula lia hai, tum logon ko jo kaam kaha hai woh kaam ker laina, theek hai…

They all nodded and same time Kavy entered inside and after meeting with all, took Abhijeet out with him and they all left the Bureau for their respective destination…

Hospital…

After coming back to hospital, Abhijeet after taking dinner with Kavy did some rest and then his physio therapist came to him and did his session and after the session the doctor left after sediating Abhijeet and seeing him sleeping, Kavy too went into sleep while lying on the couch present there…

Next morning rose and after taking breakfast, Abhijeet was silently sitting in front of his room's window when…

Kavy sitting beside him: Daya ko miss ker rahy ho…?

Abhijeet looking towards him: Mujhy tension ho rahi hai uss ki… Daya mairi wajah sy mission py jana nahin chah raha tha aur ab pata nahin mission py dihan dy bhi paa raha ho ga k nahin… (taking deep breath…) Bs bhagwan karey uss ka mission successful rahy aur woh jaldi sy bilkul theek thak wapis aa jaye…

Kavy in concern tone: Abhijeet itni tension na lo tum, Daya jaldi aa jaye ga wapis… (while changing the topic…) aur tum ny aaj Bureau jana hai kya…?

Abhijeet: Haan yar kal aik case report hua tha, uss ko bhi daikhna hai… Bs Vivek ka hi wait ker raha hun…

Kavy: Abhijeet tum kal bohut zada exert ho gaye thy aur doctor ny bhi bataya tha kal raat mujhy k itni dair lagatar baithny sy tumhary paon kafi sweel ho gaye thy aur issi liye timhara session bhi sahi sy nahin ho saka… Tum yahin sy apni team ko guide nahin ker sakty kya…?

Abhijeet smiled and: Kavy main itna bhi exert nahin hua tha yar aur wasey bhi Bureau ja k thora change feel kerta hun, yahan tou bore ho jaon ga…

Kavy noticing Vivek coming inside: Lo Vivek bhi aa gaya…

Vivek: Good morning sir… (Abhijeet nodded in smile and Vivek while shaking hand with Kavy…) Hello Kavy…

Kavy: Hello Vivek, ly jao bhae tumhary sir tumhara hi wait ker rahy thy…

Vivek smiled and then took Abhijeet out with him and Kavy left for his office…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N…**

Jyoti, Thank you dear… :)

ConfidentGirl22, Thank you dear… :)

Killer1473, Haha yeah dear I remember you… Thank you dear… :)

Priya, Thank you dear… :)

Raveena, Hahahah thanks doll and keep smiling… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear… :)

Sneha, Hahhaha thanks bach'chy and really happy to see you this much happy, love you and keep smiling… :)

Miss Earth, Thank you dear… :)

Subhresaha, Hahaha sweety daikho itna zada janana bhi kafi khatarnak hota hai, heheh… Love you doll and a tight hug… :-* :-*

Bint-e-Abid, Hahaha aa gaya Hope, hehe… Thank you dear… :)

Preetika, Thank you dear… :)

Madhu, Thank you dear… :)

Simran, Thank you dear… :)

AS, Thank you dear… :)

Jassi, Thank you dear… :)

Pooja, Thank you dear… :)

Pavitra, G bach'chy I am all ear… Thank you dear… :)

Avantika, Thank you dear… :)

Nitu, Thank you dear… :)

Duoangel95, Heheh g bach'chy main wasey tou promise kerti anhin but jb kerti hoon then I tried all I can do to fulfill them… Thank you dear… :)

GD, Thank you dear… :)

Siraa, Thank you dear… :)

Sheenam, yeah bach'chy I got that lekin naam jaan k nahin likha as I thought k phir sy SH wala scene na ho jaye, hahahah… Abhi tk yad hai mujhy woh, hehe… Love you doll and have fun… :)

Shzk, Thank you dear… :)

Dreamygirl, Thank you dear… :)

CID-Abhi, How can you say you have no friends… I think you forget me dear… I want to be your friend please… A tight hug for you dear… :)

Khushi Mehta, Yeah dear you can surely do that but yeah I take long to pen-down those things so you may need to wait long for seeing them in the form of a story… Thank you dear and stay blessed… :)

Avantika, Thank you dear… :)

Piya Angel, Thank you dear… :)

Smiley, Bach'chy jaisy hi chapter complete hota hai, main foren post ker daiti hun… Thank you dear… :)

Sukhmani, Thank you dear… :)

Rani, Thank you dear… :)

Ridhi, Thank you dear… :)

Arjun, Thank you dear… :)

Pihu, Thank you dear… :)

Manpreet, Thank you dear… :)

Priya, Hahaha good guess… ;) Thank you dear… :)

Krittika, Hahaha g bach'chy aap ki request bhi yaad hai, jaldi aa jaye gi woh bhi… Thank you dear… :)

Shilpa, Thank you dear… :)

Srija, Thank you dear… :)

Here is the next update, have fun… :)

* * *

Bureau…

Abhijeet and Vivek entered inside the Bureau and found Freddy and Tasha already present inside… They both wished him morning, Abhijeet after replying them…

Abhijeet: Any progress…?

Freddy: Sir woh shop mil gaye thi jahan sy woh pizza kharidy gaye aur unn k record register sy uss order ki receipt ki copy aur uss din ki CCTV footage mil gae hai… Order kisi Anup ny dia tha aur woh apna order khud hi ly gaya tha issi liye address nahin tha shop-keeper k paas…

Abhijeet: Good work Freddy… (Freddy smiled broadly… Abhijeet continued…) Vivek, Tasha, tum dono gaye kya unn work-shops py… Kuch pata chala, kisi ny gari ya Mike ko pehchana…? (They both shook their heads… Abhijeet thinking something…) Freddy, tum aur Tasha, Richa k ghar jao aur Uday ki tasveer lo unn sy aur Sohum, Mike aur Uday inn teenon ki tasverien uss raat mojoud police officers ko dikhao shaid tasveer daikh ker unhien kuch yaad aa jaye…

They nodded and…

Vivek: Sir uss work-shop sy tou kuch hath nahin aaya lekin iss Uday ki puri kundali hath aa gae hai… Sir pak'ka doo number shaks hai yeh aur tou aur actor hony k sath sath make-up artist bhi hai… aur sir iss k paas kafi illegal paisa hai jo k iss ny chupa k rakha hua hai aur khud ko hamesha ghareeb hi dikhata hai ta k logon ki aur Income tax officers ki aankhon mein dhol jhonk sakey… aur bhais badlny mein iss jaisa dosra koe nahin hai tabhi hr baar police ko chakma dy jata hai yeh…

Abhijeet: Easa lagta hai jaisy iss sarey plan ka master-mind yeh Uday hi hai… Freddy, Uday ki tasveer mujhy bhi bhaij daina, hum daikh lien gy shaid uss shop ki CCTV footage sy match ker jaye…

The two nodded and left while Abhijeet and Vivek kept discussing the clues and the points from different angels when after around half an hour, Abhijeet's mobile beeped, Abhijeet opened the MMS and firstly got confused but after few moments, hurriedly…

Abhijeet forwarding his mobile towards Vivek: Vivek yeh Freddy ny Uday ki tasveer send ki hai… iss ki aur Mike ki tasveerien scan ker k daikho aur Mike k chehry sy yeh sb bread, mostache hatao aur iss k baal bhi Uday ki tarhan thory lamby karo phir daikho k mujhy jo lg raha hai woh sahi hai k nahin…

Vivek nodded and then got busy with his work… And after sometime exclaimed happily: Sir aap ka shaq sahi hai… Uday aur Mike aik hi shaks hain…

Abhijeet in smile: Yeh hue na baat… Vivek woh CCTV footage chilao aur daikho k yeh Anup koun hai…

Vivek nodded and played the footage… They first played the footage in fast pace and then getting what they wanted, paused the video and then after rewinding it, again played it on normal pace…

Vivek: Sir shaid yehi Anup hai, yeh pehly dopahar ko shop mein aaya hai aur yeh daikhen shop-owner sy kuch baat kerny k baad ussy paisy dy raha hai lekin bina kuch liye wapis chala gaya hai… (after forwarding the recording…) aur shaam ko phir aaya hai aur iss baar phir wohi sb kuch hua hai lekin bs iss baar pichy yeh sales-men kuch boxes li k nikly hain iss k aany k baad aur jany sy pehly… (after pausing the video and zooming on the boxes…) sir yeh daikhen wohi logo hai jo hamien crime spot sy mily pizza boxes py mila tha…

Abhijeet while nodding his head: Haan Vivek sahi keh rahy ho tum… Anup aur Mike ki tasveerien hamary criminal record sy match ker k daikho…

Vivek went to complete his assigned task and soon returned after completing his job…

Vivek: Sir, Mike ka tou koe record nahin hai lekin iss yeh Anup ki puri kundli hai hamary paas… Iss ka asal naam Jackie hai, Dan'ny k gang ka aadmi hai aur uss k jail jany k baad sy zada tr farigh hi tha easey hi chota mota kuch ker laita tha lekin pichly kuch arsy sy phir sy active ho gaya hai…

Abhijeet: Dan'ny js jail mein hai wahan pata ker k poucho uss ka…

Vivek dialed the number and after talking with the jailer, ended the call and: Sir, Dan'ny ki saza puri hoye doo mahiny ho gaye hain…

Abhijeet: Matlab inn sb ki doorien Dan'ny k hath mein hain aur wohi kerwa raha hai yeh sb… Ab sb sy pehly hamien uss van ko dhondna ho ga… Vivek humain total 11 work-shops mili thien jn mein sy tum logon ny doo check kien abhi noo [09…] work-shops rehti hain, sb work-shops mein jao aur unn ko uss van ka sketch dikhao aur unn k owners sy milo aur js ka owner ghayeb hai uss sy phone py baat karo… Ab tum niklo aur Freddy sy coordinate ker laina main uss ko bhi bol daita hun…

Vivek: Yes sir…

And he left from there for his assigned task… Abhijeet dialed Freddy's number and: Haan Freddy yahan ka baki kaam Tasha daikh ly gi tum Vivek sy coordinate ker lo aur baki ki work-shops bhi check ker lo…

Freddy: OK sir…

And they cut the line… Abhijeet dialed an other number and: Suun doo tasveerien bhaij raha hun, aik hi aadmi ki hain… bhais badlny ka mahir hai aur kuch larkiyon ko paker rakha hai… yeh aadmi aur Jackie, Dan'ny k gang ka aadmi, yeh dono kahan milien gy, doo ghanty mein mujhy iss sawal ka jawab chahiye, samjh gaya…

Informer: Haan saab mil jaye ga jawab aap tasveerien bhaijo…

Abhijeet: Haan bhaij raha hun… Uday aur Mike yeh doo naam samny aaye hain iss k ab tk baki ka kaam taira, chal ab rakhta hun…

And after cutting the line, he sent the pic.s of both to his informer and after some more minutes Tasha returned in Bureau…

Tasha: Sir hum unn police officers sy mily hain… Unhon ny Sohum aur Uday ko tou nahin pehchana lekin Mike ko daikh k unhien kuch shak hua tha lekin unhon ny kaha hai k yakeen sy kuch nahin keh sakty kyun k aik tou raat thi aur oper sy driver tha bhi bohut jaldi mein tou woh theek sy chehra daikh nahin paye…

Abhijeet: Tasha, Uday aur Mike aik hi aadmi hain, uss ny bhais badal k khud ko Mike banaya hai khair Freddy aur Vivek gaye hain baki ki work-shops mein pata kerny, daikho kya milta hai…

Tasha worriedly: Lekin sir ab uss van ko dhond ker kya faida… Hamien tou unn larkiyon ko dhondna chahiya na, kahin dair hi na ho jaye…

Abhijeet in smile: Tasha aaj sy pehly kabhi CID ko kisi case mein dair hue hai kya jo ab ho gi aur uss van k zariye hi hum uss k malik tk pohanchy gy aur uss k malik k zariye unn kidnappers tk…

After around two hours, Freddy and Vivek returned with a man…

Freddy pointing towards the man: Sir iss ny uss van ko pehchan tou lia hai mager hamein woh van wahan kahin nahin mili aur sir iss work-shop k owner sy bhi mil nahin paye aur unn ka phone lg nahin raha issi liye hum issy sath ly k aaye hain ta k yeh hamary liye uss ka sketch banwa sakey…

Abhijeet nodded and Freddy went aside with that man to make the sketch… After sometime Freddy returned with the sketch looking really confused…

Abhijeet looking at his face: Kya baat hai Freddy, itny preshan kyun lg rahy ho…?

Freddy forwarding the sketch to him: Pata nahin sir easa lg raha hai k main ny issy pehly kahin daikha hai…

Abhijeet after looking at the sketch for sometime smiled and: Main janta hun tum ny issy kahan daikha hai?

Freddy instantly: Kahan daikha hai sir…?

Abhijeet forwarding a photo: Yahan…

Freddy after looking at the picture for few moments exclaimed: Arrey haan sir yehi tou hai…

Abhijeet to the man: Naam kya hai tumhari work-shop k malik ka…?

Man: Yash saab naam hai saab…

Abhijeet: Theek hai tum jao zarort pari tou dobara bula lien gy…

Man: Theek hai saab, shukriya…

And he left from there…

Vivek forwarding an envelope: Sir yeh kuch documents mily hain humain Yash k safe mein sy… safe khul nahin raha tha tou hum ny tour dia, kafi sambhal k rakhy huey thy yeh papers…

Abhijeet while looking at the documents: Lg tou kafi important rahy hain mager yeh hai… (and exclaimed in shock…) yeh tou unn larkiyon ko smmugle ker k Yash k hissy mein kitny percent rakam aaye gi uss ki deed hai… Yash aur Dan'ny k dermiyan hue hai yeh deed aur iss deed k mutabik unn larkiyon ko sumander k rasty Goa transport kia jaye ga aur iss mein saaf likha hai k ship-transport k sb charges Yash uthaye ga apny hissy mein sy iss mein Dan'ny ka koe expense nahin ho ga… aur iss deed k mutabik total 15 larkiyan smuggle ki jani thien tou ab shaid 15 larkiyan puri ho gaien hain aur issi liye yeh sb yun achanak ghayeb ho gaye hain…

Thinking something Abhijeet again dialed his informer…

Informer: Saab apun dhond raha hai…

Abhijeet angrily: Tu dhondta hi reh jaye ga aur woh log hath sy nikal jaien gy… Bataya bhi hai k aik Dan'ny ka aadmi hai phir bhi nahin pakra ja raha tairy sy…

Informer: Saab Dan'ny Mumbaich nae hai nae tou apny ko jaror malum oota…

Abhijeet furiously: Bs baatien kerta reh kaam na kerna… Dan'ny nahin hai uss k aadmi tou hain na paker unhien aur suun sumander k aas paas k elakon mein dhond, Goa nikalny ki taiyari hai aur jaldi ker tairy paas sirf aadha ghanta hai bs…

And he cut the line in frustration…

Freddy seeing him angry, in fear: Sir…!

Abhijeet looked him and: Haan Freddy kya baat hai…?

Freddy clearing his throat: Woh sir main keh raha tha k jb tk kuch aur pata chalta hai informers sy hum lunch ker lien, aap ny medicines bhi laini hoon gi na… (seeing his annoyed face, so hurriedly…) sir mujhy Daya sir aap ka medicine chart dy k gaye hain aur sir ny bola hai k aap ki medicines late nahin honi chahiye please…

Abhijeet sighing helplessly nodded him in smile and they all took their lunch in light discussion about the case… After taking lunch they were sitting while discussing the clues when Abhijeet's mobile rang again and after hearing the other side he cut the line…

Abhijeet: Chandu ny bola hai k Bohri beech k paas ki aik market sy pichly kuch dinon sy mukhtalif log mukhtalif dukanon sy kafi sara khana pack kerwa k ly ja rahy hain din mein doo baar aur aaj subha bhi aaye thy… Tum log pohancho wahan aur daikho kya milta hai…

They nodded and left from there… Abhijeet taking deep breath silently rested his head with chair's back and closed his eyes… He had no idea, how long he remained like that and came back in reality after hearing his mobile ringing…

Abhijeet after attending the call: Haan Freddy kya pata chala…?

Freddy: Sir yahan kisi ny Uday, Mike ya Anup ko tou nahin pehchana lekin kafi dukandaron k paas mukhtalif log aaty rahy hain takriben 20, 22 logon ka khana pack kerwa k ly jaty thy, lekin kahan yeh inhien nahin pata…

Abhijeet: Freddy, Bohri beech k aas paas k elaky chaan maro, kuch na kuch tou zaroor hath aaye ga…

Freddy: OK sir…

And they disconnected the call and Freddy and team started looking for any place on which they could doubt and after some search they found a hill there…

Freddy after getting connected to Abhijeet: Sir Bohri beach sy 5km k distance py aik pahari hai, shaid kidnappers yahin chupy hoon, hum oper ja k daikhen kya…?

Abhijeet: Haan Freddy achy sy aur bohut ehtiyat sy daikhna mager uss sy pehly apny Blue-tooth on ker laina aur kisi ka bhi Blue-tooth off hony na paye, theek hai…

Freddy: Yes sir… Hum Blue-tooth on ker k aap ko signal dy dien gy…

Abhijeet: Chalo theek hai phir aur haan dihan sy jana…

Freddy in smile: OK sir…

And the call got disconnected…

5km From Bohri Beach…

After ending the call, they switched on their Blue-tooths and started climbing up the hill on Abhijeet's order after getting connected with him… They moved up the hill and found a raw cottage there…

Freddy moved forward followed by Vivek and Tasha and they peeped inside and then moved inside on cat's-paw… They found a cottage of two rooms, many disposable plates, some ropes and some syringes…

Freddy: Sir lagta hai hum late ho gaye… Woh log larkiyon ko ly ja chuky hain…

Abhijeet: Freddy wahan achy sy daikho kuch na kuch zaroor mily ga…

Freddy after coming in main room: Sir cups hain aur inn mein chae pari hai aur khana bhi kuch plates mein hai, shaid jaldi mein bhagy hain yahan sy…

Abhijeet: Tum teeno ny yahan aaty huey kisi van ya bus waghaira ko beach ki taraf jaty daikha hai…?

TRIO: No sir…

Abhijeet: Iss pahari ko achy sy daikho, unhon ny aaj subha khana kharida tha tou matlab woh subha tk yahin thy… ager woh log yahin thy tou yahan sy nikalny ka bhi koe na koe rasta zaror ho ga… dhondo k woh log kaisy nikly…

And the three got busy in searching the hill when after some minutes Tasha's voice rose as: Sir yahan aaiye please…

Freddy and Vivek there…

Tasha signaling towards the ropes: Sir yeh daikhen woh kidnappers shaid inhien rasiyon ki madad sy unn larkiyon ko yahan sy ly gaye hain kyun k iss side py bhi sumander hai aur inn ropes ka second-end neechy sumander tk jaa raha hai…

Freddy: Haan Tasha lg tou easey hi raha hai… Bohut chalak hain beach sy jaan ker nahin ly gaye ta k koe unn ka pouchny wahan jaye tou ussy kuch mily hi na… (to Abhijeet…) sir ab kya karien hum, yeh tou nikal gaye…

Abhijeet: Nahin Freddy nikly nahin hain, woh Goa ki taraf gaye hoon gy, rasty mein dikh jaien tou khamoshi sy peecha kerty rehna kyun k humain Dan'ny tk pohanchna hai… Main Goa police ko bhi inform ker daita hun…

Freddy: OK sir…

And after some minutes they too were in a boat sailed by Vivek and after the search of sometime, they finally found out the ship they were looking for and they started chasing the ship with extreme care and tried their best not to make them realize that they were being chased…

Goa…

After few hours, the kidnappers finally reached in Goa and parked the ship in the silent part of the sea from where they took the girls out and after settling them in a bus, flew from there…

A police van was waiting for CID Mumbai team there as they were in continous contact with Abhijeet and Abhijeet was in contact with Goa police and he told the both the exact points, where the ship sailed and the police van was present… And after reaching in Goa, the three got seated inside the police van and the chase began again…

The kidnappers reached in front of a big banglow which was looking like a haunted house from its appearance… They pressed the horn in some special way and after few minutes a watch-man came outside and after seeing the card shown to him by the driver of the bus, the watch-man went back and then opened the main-door and the bus moved inside…

Freddy: Sir gari tou ghar k ander ly gaye hain…

Abhijeet: Tou tum log ab tk gari mein kya ker rahy ho… pichy jao foren, yeh hath sy nikalny nahin chahiye…

Freddy: Sir…

And the three got down from the car after taking two police officers with them, they in complete silence stepped towards the banglow and after taking a full round of it…

Freddy: Sir yahan ander jany ka sirf aik hi rasta hai woh main gate aur wahan sy gaye tou ander waley choukany ho jaien gy…

Abhijeet: Kyun dewar nahin phalangi [To climb…] jaye gi kya…?

Vivek: Sir phalangi tou jaye gi lekin dewar pr lohy ki taarien bhichi hue hain aur inn taron sy electric wire guzar rahi hai tou taron mein current ho sakta haiaur kahin kahin CCTV cameras bhi hain…

Abhijeet in smile: Bs itna sa problem hai…

And he switched off the Blue-tooth and then dialed a number and after talking for few moments, starting waiting and after getting confirmed from the caller he again switched on his Blue-tooth and…

Abhijeet: Js area mein woh banglow hai uss area ki electricity kuch dair k liye band ho gae hai tou taaron mein mojoud current aur CCTV camaras dono band, tou ab jaldi karo time nahin hai…

Freddy: Yes sir… (to Vivek…) Vivek ho ja shuru…

Vivek nodded and then moved towards the main door with shambling steps looking drunk and knocked the door for few minutes when atlast the watch-man came outside looking really annoyed and angrily… He went aside with him to make him go away and after few minutes, a new watch-man returned in the banglow…

After accessing the positions of inside armed-men, he told all through Blue-tooth to his team and then with care and caution started making his team to enter inside and soon all the five officers were present inside the banglow… One by one they made all the gun-men present outside, quite and then wearing their uniform they entered inside the building and were still busy in keeping silence around them…

Atlast they reached in the recording room and…

Freddy: Sir please yahan ki bijli chalo kara dien, hum record room mein pohanch gaye hain aur hamien unn logon ki positions daikhni hain…

Abhijeet: Theek hai Freddy main bolta hun…

And soon the electricity came back and Tasha got busy with her work and after few minutes they were able to see the recording of different areas of the building and from there they found the kidnapped girls in one room… Vivek alongwith one Goa police officer moved towards there while the other three moved towards the big hall where both the parties were busy in enjoying their victory… Vivek and the police officer reached safely inside the victims' room but the girls were druged and therefore all were in sleep…

On the other side Dan'ny and the gang were busy in enjoying the party after electricity came back… After asseccing their positions well and getting signal of girls' safety, they all moved towards the main hall after asking the Goa police to bardge inside who were till then present outside the banglow and were waiting for the orders from the seniors… The attack was so unexpected for them that they even did not get time for counter attack and that's why both the forces managed well to catch many of them alive…

After arresting the all and sending the criminals with Goa police, they went with the girls towards the hospital and after giving them the initial treatment and completing the formalities in Goa, CID Mumbai team moved back towards Mumbai with all the girls and the criminals, the next morning…

Mumbai…

Bureau…

After reaching Mumbai they directly made their way towards Bureau where Abhijeet was already present and was waiting for them… Abhijeet seeing them coming moved his attention towards them, the parents of those five girls were also present there… The girls seeing their parents; rushed towards them and hugged them tightly in tears…

Abhijeet turning his attention towards the kidnapper: Uday, Mike, ya Yash ya phir koe aur… Tumhara asal naam kya hai aur kb sy ker rahy ho yeh sb…?

Yash: Maira asal naam Yash hai aur main kafi time sy hun iss dhandy mein lekin aaj tk kabhi pakra nahin gaya… Ab ki baar bhi shaid bach jata ager aik sath yeh pura group ghayeb na kia hota, main hamesha aik waqt mein aik larki hi kidnap kerta hoon aur consignment pura kerny k baad unhien deliver ker daita tha… Lekin iss baar bs lalach kia kyun k Dan'ny bhai ny bola k ager waqt sy pehly maal mil gaya tou paisy zada dien gy aur issi liye main ny Sohum ko sath milaya aur inn sb ko kidnap ker lia…

Abhijeet: Kaisy kidnap kia inhien…?

Yash: Anup pehly sy hi bahir inn ka intizar ker raha tha aur inn k party sy nikalty hi main bhi nikla aur hum dono ny rasty mein hi inhien gari rokny py majboor kia aur iss sy pehly k yeh sambhal patien hum ny inn py Choloroform spray ker k inhien behosh ker dia aur phir hamari van mein daal ker ly gaye…

Vivek: Sohum ko kyun mara kyun k uss ka khoon tou humain uss k barey mein pata lagny sy pehly hi ho chukka tha…

Yash angrily: Main ny nahin mara… Main larkiyan uthata hun khoon nahin kerta… Sohum ko iss Anup ny mara tha inn larkiyon ko uthany k aagli subah, main ny mana bhi kia lekin iss ny bola k woh hamary liye khatra ban sakta hai tou urra dia iss ny ussy…

Freddy: Tumhien Sohum ka pata kaisy chala aur phir ager tum ny pura group hi ghayeb kerna tha tou Richa sy mangni hi kyun ki…?

Yash: Main ny bataya na k main aik waqt mein aik larki hi uthata tha… Pehly unhien apny ghareeb hony ki kahani suna ker unn sy hamdardi k sath sath paisy bhi samait'ta tha phir ahista ahista dosti ker laita aur phir mangni… Iss sb k doran main uss larki k barey mein kafi kuch jaan laita tha aur jb main ussy achy sy samjh laita tou koe na koe ilzam laga k mangni toor daita ta k baad mein mujh py koe shaq na aaye aur larki k ghayeb hony py sb uss ko hi ghalat samjhien aur jaag-hasai k khof sy uss k maa, baap police tk bhi na jaien… Iss liye main zada tr middle class ko hi target kerta tha… Iss baar bhi main ny pehly sirf Richa ko hi uthana tha lekin phir Dan'ny bhai ki offer sun'nany k baad main ny plan thora change kia aur Sohum ko paison ka lalach dy k apny sath mila liya… Richa sy mangni k karen mujhy Ria ki reserved nature ka andaza tha aur issi liye main bs kisi mok'ky ki talash mein tha aur Mr. Harsh k hotel ki party mein woh mok'ka mairy hath aa gaya…

Tasha: Mager tumhien itna yakeen kaisy tha k Ria party mein zaror jaye gi…?

Yash: Richa bohut zada social hai aur parties ussy bohut pasand hain pehly bhi Richa aur baki sb k kehny py Ria inn k sath jati rahi hai lekin phir bhi mujhy shaq raha tha aur issi liye main ny Sohum ko kharid lia ta k woh mujhy Ria ki hr movement ki khaber daita rahy aur ussi ny bataya tha mujhy Ria ka passes lainy k barey mein…

Vivek: Aur woh work-shop… Uss ko inhien kamon k liye ly rakha hai kya…?

Yash: Haan dunia ko dikhany k liye koe dhanda tou kerna tha aur phir kidnapping k liye istimal hony wali gariyan bhi wahin taiyar kerta tha kyun k bahir taiyar kerny ki wajah sy pakry jany ka drr zada tha…

Tasha: Lekin pakry tou tum phir bhi gaye aur woh bhi apni hi work-shop k aik employee ki wajah sy js ny woh van pehchan li thi aur ussi ny tumhara sketch banwaya…

Abhijeet: Pizza Home Delivery van hi kyun paint ki, koe aur bhi tou ker sakty thy na… Khayal nahin aaya kya k iss tarhan ki van tum logon ko phanswa sakti hai…?

Yash: Yeh sara plan bohut jaldi mein bana tha kyun k Ria party sy sirf teen din pehly hi mani thi jany k liye tou jaldi mein jo van samjh aai hum ny paint ker di kyun k hamien uss police check-post ki wajah sy kisi easi cheez ki van dikhana tha k jo ager check ho bhi jaye tou van sy woh cheez mil bhi jaye aur pizza kharid ker van mein rakhna sb sy aasan laga tou bs ussi ki van bana di… Lekin hr tarhan ki sawdhani berti thi hum ny, number plate bhi nakli istimal ki aur baad mein woh van destroy bhi ker di mager phir bhi pakry gaye, crap…

Abhijeet in tease smile: Kehty hain na bury kaam ka bura natija… (turning towards Dan'ny…) Goa mein baith ker Mumbai mein kand, lekin kya hua kamyab ho gaye kya… jail sy chouty doo mahiny bhi nahin huey tumhien aur ab phir wahin jana ho ga…

Dan'ny laughed loudly and: Arrey tou kya hua Abhijeet sahab… Tum phir jail bhaij doo gy aur wahan saza puri ker k apun phir bahir, yeh sb tou chalta rehta hai apni zindagi mein…

Abhijeet angrily: Kahan baichny waley thy inn larkiyon ko…?

Dan'ny in smirking smile: Videsh… (winking Abhijeet in evil smile…) arrey future banany wala tha inn ka…

And he laughed aloud after that…

Abhijeet in extreme anger: Freddy, Vivek ly jao inn sb ko… Inn ka faisla ab aadalat keray gi aur Anup tumhari phansi tou pak'ki hai, samjhy…

Anup moved his head down and Freddy and Vivek took all the criminals towards jail…

Abhijeet turning towards Richa: Richa umeed hai k apny parents per yakeen kerna aur unn k faisly ki izzat kerna aa gaya ho ga ab tumhien… (Risha moved her teary gaze down… Abhijeet softly…) Richa parents jo bhi kerty hain hamesha apni olad ki behtari k liye kerty thy… Tum ny daikh lia na k tumhara intikhab kaisa tha, zindagi k itny barey barey faisly khud nahin kia kerty, samjhi…

Richa nodded with down head…

Ria in teary smile: Thank you so much sir aap sb ki wajah sy hum aaj phir sy apny parents k sath hain aur sir hum aap ki baatien zaror yaad rakhien gy, promise…

Abhijeet nodded her in smile and Mr. Harsh: Sach mein sir aaj aap ko daikh k yeh yakeen aik baar phir jeet gaya hai k hamary daish ki suraksha ki zimmadari bohut mazboot kandhon py hai jo samey aany pr hamari surakhsa k liye apni takleef aur sehet tk ki perwah nahin kerty… Get well soon sir…

Abhijeet in soft smile: Thank you Mr. Harsh hum py itna bharosa kerny k liye aur yeh sb hamari duty thi… Ab aap log apni baitiyon ko ly ja sakty hain, inn k statements record ho gaye hain…

Mr. Harsh after shaking hand with team, left from there with all and Abhijeet looking towards Tasha: Tasha baki bachiyon ko Women Welfare Association ki branch k hawaly ker dia hai na…?

Tasha: G sir aur aap k orders k mutabik sb k ghar per bhi inform ker dia hai… Jaisy hi unhien unn k ghar waley lainy aaien gy hum proper investigation k baad unhien unn k ghar walon k hawaly ker dien gy…

Freddy in low tone: Sir unn k ghar waley aaien gy tou sahi na…?

Abhijeet in assuring tone: Bilkul aaien gy Freddy… Inn panchon bachiyon k parents bhi tou aaye na tou unn sb k ghar waley bhi zaror aaien gy…

Vivek: Bilkul sir, acha karo aur acha socho gy tou sb acha hi ho ga…

Abhijeet nodded him in smile and: Tum sb ny iss case mein bohut himmet dikhai hai, I am really proud of you all…

The three smile broadly and Tasha: Thank you sir, guidance bhi tou aap ki thi na, himmet kaisy na dikhaty…

Abhijeet smiled and: Itni achi tarhan mission accomplish kerny per tum logon ko gift daina tou banta hai, tou aaj dinner ekathy karien gy kisi achy sy restaurant mein aur koe formality kerny ki zarorat nahin hai tum sb thori dair k liye khud ko Daya samjh lo phir khud hi kaho gy… (mimicking Daya…) Boss itna kaam lia hai na tum ny ab bahir dinner tou banta hai…

They all shared a laugh and then got busy in completing the paper-work of the case and at night they all went for dinner in a restaurant, on Abhijeet's expense… Kavy was also present with them on Abhijeet's strict instruction and after taking dinner in light mood, they moved back towards their homes and Abhijeet and Kavy made their way towards the hospital…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N…**

Abhirika, Thank you dear… :)

Doll, Hahah Thank you dear… :)

Cutie, Thank you dear… :)

Arpita, Thank you dear… :)

Subhresaha, Hahaha kisi ka na pakro bs topi pehan'na shuru ker doo, hahah… Love you doll with a tight hug… :-* :-*

Duoangel95, Hahah thank you bach'chy… :)

Pavitra, That's really good bach'chy that you don't want to hurt your parents but the thing is that if your interest is not in that field that you cannot go further in that field… I think you should talk to your parents and should convince them about choosing the field you want to choose as when we get what we want to do then our studies or job or anything just become an activity, it don't seems to be a burden on us… Best of luck dear, I hope everything will soon get good for you and all, stay blessed… :)

CID lovers, Thank you dears… :)

Jyoti, Thank you dear… :)

Raveena, Hahaha thank you so much dear, really honored… Keep smiling dear… :)

Sheenam, Hahahahahah that's what most of the students want to do with their teachers, hahahh… Kabhi main bhi inhien students mein shamil hoti thi but seriously I left the marriages of my first cousins because of my studies, my family went on marriage leaving me alone behind hahaha… You can also do that doll as nothing is more important than studies… Stay blessed dear… :)

Miss Earth, Thank you dear… :)

Shzk, Hahahah thank you bach'chy… Keep smiling… :)

Krittika, Thank you dear… :)

CrazyforPurvi, Thank you dear… :)

Sneha, Haha Thank you dear… :)

Khushi, Thank you dear… :)

CID-Abhi, Ooooh doll be-lated happy birthday dear, so sorry just came to know about your birthday and yeah your birthday gift is due on me, will try to post that very soon, stay blessed and keep smiling dear… :)

GD, Hahah its fine yar as it's not important that everyone should like or enjoy everything, thanks a lot dear and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Thank you dear… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear… :)

So here is the next chapter, enjoy you all… :)

* * *

Bureau…

Next day they all were present in the Bureau and were working on the case they solved yesterday… They all were busy with their works when a couple entered inside and…

Man: Sir mairi baiti kahan hai… Hum ussy lainy aaye hain, kahan hai woh…?

Abhijeet looking him: Koun hain aap aur kss baiti k barey mein baat ker rahy hain…? Kya naam hai aap ki baiti ka…?

Man: Sir main Nitin aur yeh mairi patni Kaveri… Aap ny kal phone kia tha na k hamari baiti mil gae hai tou hum ussy lainy aaye hain… (showing the photo of his daughter…) Yeh Bindiya hai, hamari baiti… yeh mili hai na aap ko sir…?

Abhijeet nodding YES: G yeh bach'chi bhi thi unn mein… (signaling towards Vivek…) Aap please iss k sath jaien, humien kuch test kerna hoon gy uss k baghair iss tarhan unn bach'chiyon ko kisi k hawaly nahin ker sakty please…

Mr. Nitin wiping his tears: G sir main samjh sakta hoon lekin inn test k baad tou mujhy mairi baiti mil jaye gi na…?

Abhijeet in smile: G zaroor mil jaye gi… Vivek…!

Vivek nodded and then left the Bureau with the couple while Abhijeet got busy in checking the documents, which the couple brought with them as a proof of Bindiya's parents…

After sometime Vivek entered inside again with couple…

Vivek: Sir test ho gaye hain, report aany mein thora time lagy ga…

Abhijeet to the couple: Daikhien jb tk report nahin aa jati tb tk aap ko Bindiya sy milny k liye thora aur intizar kerna ho ga… (to Vivek…) Vivek inn k rukny ka intizam ker doo…

Mr. Nitin: Nahin sir uss ki zarort nahin hai… Hum manage ker lien gy thank you…

Mrs. Kaveri: Sir hum Bindiya sy kb mil sakien gy…?

Abhijeet: Ma'am jaisy hi report aa jaye gi hum aap ko bata dien gy aur phir Bindiya aap k hawaly ker di jaye gi…

The couple nodded and then left from there… After they left…

Freddy: Sir mujhy lagta hai k yeh log sach keh rahy hain…

Abhijeet: Haan Freddy mujhy bhi easa hi lagta hai lekin formalities tou puri kerni hoon gi na…

Vivek in smile: Sir mujhy bohut acha lg raha hai k yeh log apni baiti ko lainy aaye hain… (worriedly but still in hope…) Sir baki larkiyon k parents bhi aaien gy na unhien lainy…?

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Vivek janty ho sahi kaam ka sb sy bara draw-back kya hota hai…? (Vivek shook in confusion… Abhijeet sighing heavily…) Sahi aur achy kaam ko start kerna itna mushkil nahin hota jitna issy continue kerna mushkil hota hai… (looking towards Vivek…) Tum ny kabhi mountain-climbers ko pahar per charhty aur uttarty daikha hai Vivek…?

Vivek: G sir kafi baar…

Abhijeet in light smile: Kabhi ghor kia hai unn per…? (Vivek moved his head down… Abhijeet smiled…) Vivek dunai mein mojoud hr cheez hamein koe na koe seekh daiti hai issi tarhan mountain-climbers bhi hamien aik seekh daity hain, achai aur burai ki seekh… Ach'chai ki missal bilkul pahar pr charhny k jaisi hai hr kadam py naye challenge ka samna aur naye himmet ki zarort, aik continuous struggle lekin end result BULANDI [Elevation…], jb k burai ki missal pahar sy neechy uttarny k jaisi hai, aik kadam uthao aur baki khud ba khud uthty chaly jaty hain aur end result PASTI [Immorality…]… Ussi tarhan Bindiya k parents ny pahar pr charhny k liye apny kadam uthaye hain, inn ko logon ki baatien bhi sun'nani per sakti hain aur mushkil halat ka samna bhi kerna per sakta hai lekin phir bhi inhon ny apni baiti k liye aik bold step lia hai aur inn ko daikh k dosry parents mein bhi zaroor himmet aaye gi aur woh bhi inn ka sath zaroor dien gy kyun k jo kuch bhi hua uss mein inn masoom bachiyon ka tou koe kasoor nahin tha na… (smilingly…) aur phir hum tou hain hi na inn parents ko push kerny aur inhien inn ki zimmedari ka ehsas karany k liye, hai na…

Freddy smilingly: Sir mairi wife kehti hai k achy maksad k liye ki jany wali koshish kabhi bekaar nahin jati… (after few moments…) wasey sir, Daya sir kb aaien gy wapis…?

Abhijeet moving his gaze from file to Freddy: Pata nahin Freddy, kuch bata k tou nahin gaya… sir aa jaien tou unn sy shaid kuch pata chal jaye…

ACP sir in smile: Kya pata kerna hai mujh sy…?

They all turned towards him and all: Good noon sir…

ACP sir: Good noon… (moving towards Abhijeet…) Abhijeet kaisi tabiyet hai tumhari ab, mujhy abhi doctor ny bataya k kal tumhien bukhar ho gaya tha… (touching his forehead and neck, worriedly…) abhi bhi bukhar lg raha hai, tumhien Bureau nahin aana chahiye tha aaj…

Abhijeet in smile: Sir main theek hun easey hi kal thora sa…

ACP sir angrily: Abhijeet 103 degree thora hota hai kya…?

Freddy worriedly: Sir aap ko bukhar tha aur aap ny humain bataya hi nahin… (then in low tone…) lekin humain tou khud dihan rakhna chahiye tha na…

Abhijeet consolingly: Freddy main theek hun ab tabhi tou Bureau aaya hun na… (turning towards ACP sir while changing the topic…) sir aap ki meeting kaisi rahi…?

ACP sir giving him a tough look: Theek rahi meeting… (still looking at him…) Tasha thermometer ly k aao…

Abhijeet shocked: Sir…!

But just stopped there as ACP sir's the angriest look did not allow him to utter a single word further… He just sat there with down head while Tasha returned hurriedly and gave the thermometer to ACP sir…

ACP sir forwarding it towards Abhijeet, strictly: Pakro…

Abhijeet obeyed him silently and then placed that in his mouth while ACP sir kept looking on his wrist watch and after one and a half minute he took the thermometer back from Abhijeet and after reading the temperature to Abhijeet…

ACP sir angrily: 101 degree… Kitni mushkil sy raat ko normal hua tha tumhara bukhar aur aaj phir sy berh gaya, mana kia tha na k exert na hona bilkul… (Abhijeet was just sitting with down head, hearing all that snubbing in silent mood… ACP sir turning towards Vivek…) Vivek issy wapis ly k jao…

Abhijeet instantly: Please sir…

ACP sir cutting him while turning towards him in anger: Tumhain beech mein bolny ka kaha hai kya main ny…? (Abhijeet shook his head while looking down… ACP sir sternly looking at him…) Vivek apny samny doctor ko bulwa k iss ka check-up kerwana… (Abhijeet tried to say something but after seeing himself the focus of ACP sir's fiery eyes, he thought to remain silent as the better option while ACP sir continued in warn tone…) aur ager yeh zara si bhi aawaz karey doctor k samny tou mujhy batana, samjh gaye…

All knew well that the last two words were for whom and that's why Vivek remained silent while Abhijeet nodded silently…

ACP sir turning towards Vivek: Ly jao ab…

Vivek grabbed Abhijeet's chair and then moved towards Bureau door when ACP sir from behind: Vivek jb tk Kavy nahin aata tum Abhijeet k sath hi rehna, theek hai…?

Vivek: Yes sir, main sir k sath hi rahon ga…

ACP sir nodded and Vivek left the Bureau with Abhijeet… After they left…

Freddy: Sorry sir humain pata hi nahin chala k sir ko bukhar tha nahin tou hum…

ACP sir cutting him calmly: Freddy tum logon ko pata hota tb bhi kuch nahin ker paty kyun k woh tum logon ki nahin sunta aur main flight mein tha iss liye mujh sy baat ker nahin sakty thy tum log… Khair yeh sb choro Vivek hai uss k sath, tum last case ki file ly k mairy cabin mein aa jao aur Tasha tum apna kaam continue karo…

And he stepped towards his cabin when Freddy: Sir…!

ACP sir turning towards him: Haan Freddy…?

Freddy in low tone: Sir last case ki file complete nahin hai, woh case kal hi khatam hua hai aur uss ka kuch kaam rehta hai, abhi ussi py kaam ker rahy thy…

ACP sir: Theek hai Freddy, complete ker lo phir ly aana…

Freddy: OK sir, thank you…

ACP sir went inside his cabin after giving him a node and the two got busy in their works again…

ACP sir was busy with the files present in front of him when his mobile rang…

ACP sir after attending the call: Haan Vivek, kya kaha doctor ny…?

Vivek: Sir doctor ny kaha hai k exertion ki wajah sy bukhar hua hai dobara, lekin tension ki koe baat nahin hai injection dy dia hai tou sir abhi soo rahy hain, shaam tk uthain gy…

ACP sir: Theek hai Vivek tum uss k paas hi rehna, main raat mein baat kerta hun uss sy…

Vivek: Sir, Abhijeet sir ny kaha tha k woh tou soo jaien gy aur Bureau mein kaam ho ga tou main unn k sony k baad aap sy pouch k Bureau wapis aa jaon kyun k ab maira yahan koe kaam nahin ho ga…

ACP sir: Yeh Abhijeet bhi na… (taking deep breath…) acha khair aa jao tum wapis lekin doctor ko inform ker daina pehly…

Vivek: OK sir…

And they both cut the line and Vivek after informing the doctor moved back to Bureau while the doctor sent a nurse in Abhijeet's room in case of any emergency…

Vivek reached in Bureau and then after knocking went inside ACP sir's cabin…

Vivek forwarding a file: Sir aaj subha unn kidnap larkiyon mein sy aik k parents aaye thy tou hum ny kaha tha k DNA report sy confirm hony k baad hi hum unhien unn ki baiti sy milwaien gy tou yeh uss larki Bindiya aur uss k parents ki DNA report hai aur DNA match ho gaya hai…

ACP sir closing the file: Theek hai Vivek, tum aur Tasha ja ker Bindiya ko ly aao aur Freddy ko bolo k Mr. Nitin ko inform ker k Bureau bulwa ly…

Vivek nodded and left from there and after telling what ACP sir asked them to do, went out from Bureau with Tasha while Freddy after informing Mr. Nitin, again got busy with his previous work…

Freddy and ACP sir were in ACP sir's cabin while discussing the last case file when Mr. and Mrs. Nitin entered inside the Bureau… ACP sir noticed them and to Freddy as Freddy's back was towards the main hall…

ACP sir: Freddy daikho shaid Bindiya k parents hain yeh…

Freddy turned his neck and while standing: G sir yeh Bindiya k parents hi hain, main daikhta hun…

ACP sir nodded and Freddy left the cabin… Seeing Freddy coming outside…

Mrs. Kaveri impatiently: Sir hamari baiti kahan hai…?

Freddy: Hamary officers ussy lainy gaye hain, thori dair mein aa jaye gi aur aap log please khud per control rakhiye ga, OK…?

They both nodded with teary eyes and after few minutes Vivek and Tasha returned with Bindiya, who was looking really disturbed and afraid while Mrs. Kaveri after seeing her, hurriedly moved towards her and without saying a word just hid her in her arms tightly and after few moments the whole Bureau was echoing with the loud crying voice of Bindiya… No one tried to stop her and after sometime she calmed down and Tasha gave her a glass of water… ACP sir also came out from his cabin…

ACP sir softly: Baita tumhary maa, baap tumhien lainy aaien hain aur tum ab bhi roo rahi ho haan…

Bindiya with down head and low tone hardly managed to say: Na… nahin ro'on…

And she could not continue as her voice chocked and tears again started rolling down on her cheeks…

ACP sir smoothly moved her face up and in soft yet strong tone: Bindiya nazar jhuka k woh log baat kerty hain jinhon ny kuch ghalat kia ho aur tum ny kuch ghalat nahin kia tou yun mujrimon ki tarhan srr aur nazar jhuka k bilkul baat nahin karo gi tum… (wiping her tears, caringly…) aur baita aik baat hamesha yaad rakhna k dunia rony walon k sath roya nahin kerti bl k dour sy unn ka tamasha daikhti hai aur tum koe tamasha nahin ho… (taking deep breath…) Bindiya yahan sy ja ker tumhien bohut si cheezon ka samna kerna ho ga lekin baita tumhien apny parents ki takat ban'nana hai kamzori nahin, samjhi…

Bindiya nodded with teary smile while looking towards him and then left the Bureau in strong and confident attire with her parents after meeting and thanking the whole team and giving a card for Abhijeet…

After they left, the team again got busy with their previous works with soothing smiles… No case was reported today and so the remaining day, the team remained busy in completing the pending work…

Hospital…

In the evening, the team went towards their homes and ACP sir made his way towards hospital and after meeting with the doctor, he moved towards Abhijeet's room… He entered inside and found him sitting on bed with closed eyes while resting head on head-rest… ACP sir silently moved towards him and while sitting beside him, grabbed his hand…

Abhijeet opened his eyes with jerk and seeing ACP sir there, shocked and: Sir aap kb aaye… Sorry sir mujhy pata nahin chala aap k aany ka…

ACP sir in soft smile: Ab tabiyt kaisi hai tumhari…?

Abhijeet in smile: Theek hun sir… Bs rest ker lia na tou bukhar bhi uttr gaya ab tou kal Bureau bhi aa… (and he stopped and then looked towards ACP sir in please tone…) sir main ny poucha hai doctor sy unhon ny bola hai k…

ACP sir cutting him in smile: K tum ab bilkul theek ho aur raat bhar rest ker k subah Bureau ja sakty ho… (patting his cheek, caringly…) mairi tumhary doctor sy baat ho gae hai Abhijeet, Vivek aa jaye ga subah tumhain lainy…

Abhijeet smiled broadly and: Thank you sir, mujhy tou kitna drr lg raha tha aap sy pouchty hoye… (after few moments…) sir woh mujhy aap sy kuch aur bhi pouchna tha…

ACP sir softly: Daya ko aany mein time lagy ga Abhijeet… Shaid aik, doo hafty sy sy bhi zada time lekin woh theek hai bilkul mairi baat hue thi uss sy…

Abhijeet worriedly: Sir mairi baat ho sakti hai kya Daya sy please, sirf aik baar please sir…

ACP sir while nodding: Theek hai Abhijeet next time main tumhari baat kerwa doon ga uss sy, OK…?

Abhijeet happily: Thank you sir, thanks a lot…

ACP sir smiled and: Abhijeet main tumhari baat maan raha hun na baita tou ab tumhien bhi mairi baat manani hai aur apni health ko ly k ab koe negligence nahin kerni, theek hai…

Abhijeet nodded in smile and then in low tone: Sir main aap ko kafi time sy kuch batana chah raha hun lekin bs himmet nahin ho rahi thi, aaj…

ACP sir cutting him calmly: Bolo Abhijeet jo bolna chah rahy ho, hum dono hi hain yahan sirf…

Abhijeet took deep breath and then with down head: Sir woh aap ko yaad hai na js din Daya ny rejoin kia tha aap log raat ko ghar aaye thy…

ACP sir in meaningful tone: Haan Abhijeet mujhy yaad hai sb, tum kaho jo kehna chah rahy ho…

Abhijeet with down head and in low tone: Sir woh uss rooz mairi wrist py bandage thi, aap k pouchny py main chup raha tha… (ACP sir replied nothing but was just silently looking towards him keenly… After few moments of complete silence, Abhijeet closing his eyes and fists tightly…) sir woh glass uthaty hoye chot nahin lagi thi main… main ny wrist kaat li thi apni… I tried to attempt suicide…

And there was complete silence in the room after few moments Abhijeet opened his eyes, feeling a hand softly wiping sweat from his forehead… He looked towards ACP sir for few moments unbelievably and then with down head…

Abhijeet: Sir aap ko ghussa nahin aa raha kya mujh py…?

ACP sir in serious tone: Uss din aaya tha bohut ghussa aur…

Abhijeet cutting him in extreme shock: Sir aap ko pata tha pehly sy…?

ACP sir softly: Abhijeet baap hun tum dono ka main… Tumhien kya lagta hai mairy bach'chy mujh sy jhoot bolien gy aur mujhy pata nahin chaly ga kya…? (Abhijeet moved his head down… ACP sir caringly…) Janta tha hamesha sy hi sb kuch bs sirf intizar ker raha tha tumhary khud sy batany ka kyun k mujhy pata tha k tum aik na aik din khud mujhy sb sach bata doo gy…

Abhijeet in guilt tone: I am so sorry sir please… Mujhy pata hai k main ny ghalat kia lekin pata nahin uss din mujhy kya ho gaya tha jo uss tarhan ki herkt ker baitha… (looking towards ACP sir…) sir aap Daya ko bhi kuch nahin kahien gy na please, uss ka koe kasoor nahin hai woh tou mairi wajah sy…

ACP sir cutting him in smile: Nahin kahon ga Daya ko kuch, theek hai ab…? (Abhijeet nodded smilingly… ACP sir forwarding a card…) Yeh card dy ker gae hai Bindiya tumhary liye woh aaj apny parents k sath wapis chali gae hai…

Abhijeet while grabbing it, in smile: Yeh tou bohut acha ho gaya sir… Bindiya ko uss k parents ly gaye hain tou ab woh ussy sambhal bhi lien gy… (after opening the card, read it aloud…) THANK YOU SIR AND HOPE TO SEE YOU ON YOUR FEET SOON, WITH LOTS OF PRAYERS, BINDIYA…

Abhijeet was just silently staring at that card when ACP sir quietly took that card from his hand and placed that on his side-table…

Abhijeet coming back on scene and in fresh tone: Sir yeh Bindiya tou kafi achi calligraphy ker laity hai, khud hi card banaya hai iss ny…

ACP sir taking deep breath: Haan kafi talented bach'chi hai aur bahadur bhi… (while changing the topic…) Abhijeet tum ny dinner ker lia kya…?

Abhijeet: Nahin sir woh main aur Kavy ekathy hi dinner kerty hain, aany wala hai woh thori dair tk…

ACP sir nodded and they kept talking on light topics when after few minutes Kavy too joined them and they all took dinner together in light mood and after that ACP sir left after giving few instructions to Kavy… And after the therapy they both went into sleep…

More than a week had passed like that and all the other girls were too sent with their parents because of the efforts of CID team… Abhijeet was going to Bureau regularly and intentionally and unintentionally was continuously waiting for Daya's call and at times got really frustrated on him… He had also stopped his therapist for sedating him after therapy thinking might be Daya would call him at late night…

Hospital…

Today too after therapy Abhijeet was sitting on bed and was reading a file of the murder case they solved today when his mobile rang…

Abhijeet looked towards the caller id and found a new number there, so in hope attended the call: Abhi here…

A smiley voice: Kaisy ho…?

Abhijeet happily: Daya tu… Mujhy lg raha tha k yeh tu hi hai, aa gae tujhy mairi yaad… Acha khair chor aur yeh bata k kaisa hai tu aur wapis kb aaye ga…?

Daya smilingly: Kya Boss itny sarey sawal aur woh bhi aik hi sans mein… Sir tou keh rahy thy k tum beemar ho gaye thy lekin tum tou mujhy pehly sy bhi zada fit lg rahy ho…

Abhijeet naughtily: Haan tu jo nahin hai na mairy paas bs issi ka asar hai jaldi theek ho raha hun main…

Daya in light laugh: Tou Boss pehly bol daina tha na main pehly hi ghayeb ho jata…

Abhijeet mischievously: Ab bol dia hai na tou ab ghayeb ho ja…

Daya naughtily: Theek hai Boss tou phir mission sy wapis aana cancel, kaisa idea…

Abhijeet cutting him angrily: Daya fazool bkwas kerny ki zarort nahin hai, main tou mazak ker raha tha, pata bhi hai k main kitna miss ker raha hun tujhy…

Daya enjoying his anger: Nahin Boss ab tum ny bol dia hai na tou bs ab main bilkul wapis nahin aaon ga issi bahany tum theek tou ho jao gy na…

Abhijeet angrily: Tu aik baar mairy samny aa phir batata hun tujhy k koun theek hota hai aur koun kharab…

Daya in laugh: Lo ab tou pak'ka nahin aaon ga, itna dara jo dia hai tum ny mujhy…

Abhijeet in extreme frustration: Mt aa… Khabardar jo ab wapis aaya tou, wahin reh ja tu hunh…

And in anger and frustration he just cut the call and angrily: Pata nahin kya samjhta hai khud ko, janta hai na k main kitna miss ker raha hun issy tabhi jaan k chir'ra raha hai mujhy… aik baar aa jaye wapis phir bataon ga issy… (becoming tensed…) bataya bhi nahin k kaisa hai bs fazool bolta raha, lekin mujhy bhi tou call nahin katni chahiye thi, pata tou hai mujhy iss ka ab dobara uss number py kerny ka faida bhi kuch nahin hai lekin aik baar try ker k daikhta hun shaid lg jaye…

And he dialed the number but the result was as expected, the number was not in use… He placed the mobile on his side in frustration and just grabbed the file again but because of not concentrating on it, he just closed that and then closed his eyes too, placing arm on his eyes and resting his head on head-rest…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N…**

Mithu, Thank you dear… :)

Karan, Thank you dear… :)

Stuti, Thank you dear… :)

Anika, Thank you dear… :)

Sirat, Thank you dear… :)

Guest, Oooh so sweet of you dear… Thank you and stay blessed… :)

Mahi, Dear I was busy in writing that Mother day special FF, so that's why the update of this FF took time… :) Thank you dear… :)

Diya, Thank you dear… :)

Veena, Thank you dear… :)

Mona, Thank you dear… :)

Neha143, I am fine doll, thanks… :)

Mayra, Thank you dear… :)

Reema, Thank you dear… :)

Ami, Thank you dear… :)

Randeep, Thank you dear… :)

Muskan, Thank you dear… :)

Yamini, Oooh that's really nice to know dear… Thank you dear… :)

Purvi, Thank you dear… :)

Joya, Bach'chy main OS likh rahi thi so is ski update ko time lg gaya… Thank you dear… :)

Pihu, Thank you dear… :)

Arjun, Thank you dear… :)

Cutie, Thank you dear… :)

Abhirika, Thank you dear… :)

Ritesh7, Hahahah ooh sorry yar although Mathematics iss my favorite subject but yeh numbers ka problem hamesha sy rehta hai mujhy… ;) Thank you dear and keep smiling… :)

Ananthashree, Thank you dear… :)

Doll, Thank you dear… :)

Arpita, Thank you dear… :)

Sukhmani, Oooh really bad to know about your health… Please get well soon dear… Thank you dear… :)

CIDfreak, Thank you so much dear, means a lot to me… Keep smiling dear… :)

Nitu, Thank you dear… :)

Navyayarlagadda, I am really obliged dear… Thank you so much yar, your words means a lot to me… Thanks again with a tight hug… Stay blessed dear… :)

Shilpa, Thank you dear… :)

Subhsresaha, Love you doll a lot and the remaining will say in PM… A tight hug for my sweety, love you and do well in your exams doll… :-* :-*

ConfidentGirl22, Thank you dear… :)

CID-Abhi, Ooooh my goodness… Don't know doll what to say you and please just don't ever think to do that coward step… Just think about your parents and friends dear… As I really don't want to lose you so please just work hard this time and Lord will help you out… Love you dear and I know I will soon hear some good from your side… A tight hug for you, love you… :-* Promise you dear we will always remain bestest friends doll and yeah your both names are good and I am comfortable with both, so just write the one which makes you happy and comfortable… :-)

CID lovers, Thank you dears and keep smiling… :)

R and R, Thank you dears… :)

Krittika, Thank you dear… :)

Guest, Thank you dear… :)

Miss Earth, Thank you dear… :)

Khushi, Hhahaaha ooh dool love you yar… Aap ny tou mujhy mairy din yaad kara diye… sach mein yar jb main ny cooking start kit hi then mujh sy khud bhi mairi banai hur roti nahin khai jati thi, hahahah… I was very afraid of fire lekin phir sb seekh lia aura b sochti hun k kyun seekha, hahaha… Aap k paas time hai tou sincere advice hai BHAG JAO JALDI, ahahahah… Love you yar and really felt pleased to have a friend like you… Keep smiling dear… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear… :)

Pavitra, Thank you so much dear… :)

Priya, Thank you dear… :)

Shzk, Thank you dear… :)

LoverVohra, Thank you dear… :)

Sneha, Hahaha Thank you dear… :)

Siraa, Thank you dear… :)

Palak96, Thank you dear… :)

Srija, Thank you dear… :)

Here is the next update, please enjoy you all… :)

* * *

Bureau…

Next morning they all were present in the Bureau and were busy in their respective works when Vivek silently approached Freddy and…

Vivek: Sir aap ko Abhijeet sir aaj thory khoye khoye nahin lg rahy kya… Easa lg raha hai jaisy physically tou sir yahan hain lekin mentally kahin aur hain… Bureau aaty hoye bhi sara rasta khamosh rahy hain…

Freddy worriedly: Haan Vivek pata nahin kya hua hai sir ko…

Vivek secretly: Sir aap pouchien na sir sy…

Freddy in shock: Kya, main pouchon… (angrily…) tu ager mairy sy tang aa gaya hai tou easey hi bol dy na, Abhijeet sir k hathon kyun marwana chahta hai mujhy…

Tasha in low tone: Sir aap easey hi drr rahy hain, aik baar pouch k tou daikh lien na… Abhijeet sir ko tou aaj kal ghussa bhi nahin aata…

Freddy angrily: Yeh tum dono khud hi ja ker kyun nahin pouch laity, main nahin pouchon ga mujhy sir sy bohut drr lagta hai…

Vivek making sad face: Freddy sir daikh li aap ki dosti… Dost tou apny dost k liye kuch bhi ker jaty hain aur aap Abhijeet sir sy aik sawal nahin pouch paa rahy, bara gharor tha mujhy hamari dosti py mager khair koe baat nahin…

And he left from there towards his desk and Tasha towards her…

Freddy angrily murmured: Yeh dono jaan k mujhy iss tarhan sy black-mail ker rahy hain, Vivek daikhna tujh sy iss baat ka badla zaroor lun ga main… (looking towards Abhijeet in tension…) bhagwan mairi raksha karey…

And while praying in heart, he moved towards Abhijeet and while standing beside Abhijeet, he cleared his throat which brought back Abhijeet into present…

Abhijeet looking towards Freddy: Kya baat hai Freddy…?

Freddy hurriedly: Sir aap theek hain na…?

Abhijeet confusingly: Kya…?

Freddy getting nervous: Woh sir maira matlab hai k file… haan file sign kerwani thi mujhy…

Abhijeet forwarding his hand: Doo…

Freddy confusingly: Kya cheez sir…?

Abhijeet looking him sternly: File…

Freddy in confusion: File… (and then getting…) ooh file… (looking at his empty hands…) woh sir file main shaid desk per chor aaya hun… (while turning…) main ly k aata hun…

Abhijeet from behind: Freddy…

Freddy turning towards him: G sir…?

Abhijeet in concern: Tum theek ho na…?

Freddy innocently: G sir main tou theek hun, main tou aap ka pouchny aaya tha…

Abhijeet calmly: Maira kya pouchny aaye thy…?

Freddy caringly: Sir kafi dair sy hum daikh rahy hain, aap aaj bohut khoye khoye lg rahy hain… Aap theek hain na…?

Abhijeet smiled and: Haan Freddy theek hun main, don't worry aur ab jao aur file ly aao, main sign ker dun…

Freddy nodded and then left from there while Abhijeet sighing heavily, just rested his head on head-rest… Vivek seeing Freddy coming back, moved towards him hurriedly…

Vivek: Kya hua sir, bataya sir ny kuch…?

Freddy disappointedly: Nahin Vivek… Sir keh rahy hain k woh bilkul theek hain lekin woh theek lg nahin rahy…

Vivek: Sir, Abhijeet sir shaid Daya sir ko miss ker rahy hain…

Freddy smiled sadly: Haan Vivek yehi baat ho gi shaid… Acha tu bhi kaam ker apna, main bhi yeh file sir sy sign kerwa lun issi tarhan shaid sir ka dihan bt sakey…

Vivek nodded and moved back towards his desk while Freddy moved back towards Abhijeet and found him working on some files… Abhijeet after noticing him grabbed the file from him and after signing it, handed-over it to Freddy… And while moving back towards his desk, Freddy noticed ACP sir coming inside…

Freddy: Good morning sir…

And after hearing from him, all noticed ACP sir's presence and all wished him morning…

ACP sir: Good morning… (looked towards Abhijeet for few moments and…) Abhijeet mairy cabin mein aao…

And he moved inside his cabin and all in their works, while Abhijeet after getting permission moved inside ACP sir's cabin…

Abhijeet: G sir, aap ny bulaya…?

ACP sir: Kaisi tabiyt hai ab tumhari…?

Abhijeet: Main tou theek hun sir bilkul…

ACP sir keenly looking towards him: Nahin Abhijeet, khair bilkul theek tou tum nahin ho… Kal Daya ka phone aaya tha na tumhien, uss sy larai ho gae hai kya…?

Abhijeet looked him and then lowered his head…

ACP sir angrily: Pata nahin main kya karon tum dono ka… Kya kaha ussy…?

Abhijeet hurriedly: Sir main ny kuch nahin kaha, sara kasoor uss ka hai… (annoyingly…) mairi kisi baat ka seedha jawab hi nahin dy raha tha, hr baat ko hi ghumai ja raha tha… tou phir woh main ny bhi… woh…

ACP sir: Tum ny bhi kya Abhijeet…?

Abhijeet in low tone: Ussy dant k phone band ker dia…

ACP looking him sternly: Tou phir ab preshan kyun ho, baat ho tou gae hai na tumhari uss sy phir kya hua hai…?

Abhijeet worriedly: Sir, Daya ny bola k woh wapis nahin aaye ga… Issi baat py larai hue mairi uss sy, uss ny easa kaisy bol dia…

ACP sir consolingly: Abhijeet tum janty tou ho Daya ko, mazak ker raha ho ga…

Abhijeet still worried: Sir aap ki baat hue kya uss sy…?

ACP sir: Nahin Abhijeet, woh wahan sy zada baat nahin ker sakta… Khair uss ka mission jaldi complete ho jaye ga tou wapis aa jaye ga aur tension na lo tum, theek hai woh bilkul, tumhien easay hi tang ker raha ho ga… (Abhijeet nodded him in smile and ACP sir continued…) Chalo ab tum bhi ja k apna kaam ker lo…

Abhijeet nodded and then left from there… ACP sir in smile looked him going outside and then got busy in his work… In noon, a robbery case was reported so team along with ACP sir moved at crime-spot while Abhijeet remained busy with his work in Bureau…

Days were passing like that CID team was busy in solving reported cases while Daya still did not return and never again talked to Abhijeet… Abhijeet's physio was going on smoothly but the result was still the same…

Today the whole CID team except ACP sir and Daya were present inside the Bureau when Freddy looking towards the wall clock…

Freddy: Sir aaj subah sy dopahar ho gae lekin ACP sir abhi tk nahin aaye…

Abhijeet: Freddy bahir itni tou barish ho rahi hai, shaid sir traffic mein phans gaye hoon ya koe aur kaam aa gaya ho shaid…

Vivek: Haan sir barish tou bohut tezz hai… Yeh kal raat sy hi easa tofan utha hai k thamny ka naam hi nahin ly raha…

Tasha: Sir aap ACP sir ko phone ker k pouchien na please…

Abhijeet: Tasha main ny sir ka phone try kia hai lekin number not reachable aa raha hai, shaid iss sb tofan k karen signal problem…

And before he could complete, ACP sir entered inside looking really tensed and extremely worried…

Team: Good noon sir…

ACP sir coming out of his thoughts: Haan, noon… Good noon…

And he was about to move towards his cabin when…

Abhijeet in concern: Kya baat hai sir, aap kafi preshan lg rahy hain…

ACP sir trying to behave normal: Na… Nahin Abhijeet, kuch nahin… Bs yeh mosam ki wajah sy kuch… Acha khair tum log apna kaam karo main bhi cabin mein jata hun…

And without having any other word with anyone, he went inside his cabin while all outside shared a confused and worried glance… They looked towards ACP sir's cabin and found him talking with someone on mobile, looking really tensed and after sometime he just ended the call and moved out from the Bureau in hurry without telling anyone anything…

Freddy worriedly: Yeh ACP sir ko kya hua, aaye aur chaly gaye… Kuch bataya bhi nahin… (to Abhijeet…) sir mujhy tou koe bohut bari grbr lg rahi hai…

Abhijeet was also tensed but tried to relax them: Shaid koe secret kaam hai, tension na lo aur apna kaam continue karo… Sir jb tk batana nahin chahien gy nahin bataien gy…

They all nodded worriedly and got busy with their works and Abhijeet too went towards his desk to complete his work… They all were busy with their works when after around two hours ACP sir returned looking completely drained and just fell on the chair present in the hall… All looked him in extreme tension and Abhijeet silently moved towards him and softly pressed his shoulder…

Abhijeet caringly: Sir please hum sy share karien na… Kya baat hai, aap jb sy aaien hain bohut zada preshan lg rahy hain… Kya hua hai sir please batain…

ACP sir looked towards him with teary eyes and just moved his gaze down again but that single gaze was enough to make Abhijeet shiver to his core and the next word came from his mouth was DAYA…

Abhijeet in panic: Sir please batain kya baat hai… Daya theek hai na, aap itny preshan kyun hain, please sir kuch tou batain, please…

ACP sir looking down in low tone: Abhijeet, Daya ka mission last moment py leak ho gaya hai aur kal subha sy Daya sy hr tarhan ka contact khatam ho gaya hai… Woh kahan hai, uss k sath kya hua, kahin ly gaye hain kya woh log ussy, kuch bhi nahin pata chal paa raha, kuch bhi nahin…

And he grabbed his head with his both hands while Abhijeet became statue on his place and the words of Daya which he said on call were echoing in his ears… Freddy was the first to recover from that shock and he hurriedly moved towards ACP sir…

Freddy: Sir easa kaisy ho sakta hai k koe khaber na mily… Hum apny sarey informers ko laga dien kaam py… Koe na koe khabar zaroor mily…

And he could not continue as his tears did not allow him to say a single word more and in tears he looked towards Abhijeet, whose eyes were stuck on ACP sir but it could clearly seen that he was nowhere there… Freddy in extreme pain moved towards him and pressed his shoulder…

Freddy in wet tone: Abhijeet sir… (shaking him a bit…) sir please kuch tou bolien please…

Abhijeet with dry eyes: Daya ko kuch nahin hua hai, kuch bhi nahin…

ACP sir looked towards him in hurt while Abhijeet continued looking towards him and: Sir hum informers ko kya kahien…? Kaisy dhondy Daya ko…?

ACP sir in extreme pain just pulled Abhijeet towards himself and hid him in his arms… And after few moments tears started rolling down from Abhijeet's eyes in speed while ACP sir just silently kept rubbing his back…

ACP sir caringly: Abhijeet hum log koshish ker rahy hain, fikr na karo kuch na kuch zaroor pata chal jaye ga, tum please sambhalo khud ko…

Abhijeet said nothing just sat there hugging ACP sir tightly around his waist… After sometime seeing him calmed down, ACP sir pulled him back and while wiping his completely wet face…

ACP sir: Abhijeet iss waqt aansu nahin himmet ki zarort hai… Apny informers ko kaam py laga doo… (taking deep breath and turning towards team…) tum sb bhi, main kisi ki aankh mein aansu na daikhon, mujhy himmet aur umeed daikhni hai sb ki aankhon mein, sb apny informers ko kaam py laga doo… aur…

And he stopped seeing the security-guard coming inside…

Vivek moving towards him: Kya baat hai Dhaval, tum Bureau mein kya ker rahy ho…

Dhaval forwarding an envelope: Sir yeh lifafa neechy koe Abhijeet sir k liye dy k gaya hai, keh raha tha k iss mein unn k liye koe tohfa hai…

All inside shared a meaningful glance and Vivek while grabbing the envelope: Tum ny uss aadmi ka chehra daikha tha kya…?

Dhaval: Nahin sir, uss ny helmet pehen rakha tha…

Abhijeet hurriedly: Bike ka number tou daikha ho ga na…?

Dhaval: Sir woh pedel hi aaya tha, keh raha tha k bike thori dour kharab ho gaya hai tou woh pedel hi aa gaya yeh lifafa dainy…

Abhijeet angrily: Dimagh ghar chor k aaye ho kya… Easey hi lifafa ly lia, ager bike peechy kharab hua tha tou helmet bhi tou udher hi uttar k rakh k aana chahiye tha na ussy… Easey hi koe…

ACP sir cutting him: Theek hai Dhaval tum ab jao aur aagy sy dihan rakhna, acha…

Dhaval: G sir theek hai…

And he left from there… ACP sir looked towards Abhijeet who was looking really disturbed and worried… He silently patted his shoulder and then to Vivek…

ACP sir: Vivek daikho kya hai iss mein…

Vivek nodded and opened the envelope a CD came out from the envelope…

Vivek while grabbing it: Sir CD hai…

ACP sir: Lagao…

Vivek put the CD in player and then played it, a loud scream filled with extreme pain echoed in the Bureau and a tear fell from Abhijeet's eye…

The screen was now showing Daya's body having various cuts, stab marks and was fully dipped in blood and he was lying on ice-slab, unconscious and fully tied with ropes…

The camera's face shifted and a masked man came in front of the camera while doing claps…

Masked man joining his hands and bowing a little: CID ki team ko maira sakshat namashkar… (Smirkingly…) Maan gaye hum aap k iss officer ko, bechary ka maar maar k easa hasher ker dia hai k ab tou hilny k kabil bhi nahin raha lekin sans phir bhi chal raha hai… (Teasingly…) Kyun Senior Inspector Abhijeet, kaisa lg raha hai apny dost ko yun bebas aur lachar, dard sy tarpta daikh k… mujhy tou bohut sakoon mil raha hai sach, arrey ghussa mt hoye Abhijeet sahab iss mein maira koe kasoor nahin, (Angrily…) sara kasoor tumhary iss ACP ka hi hai… Ks ny bola tha k iss ko yahan mout k mun mein jhonk dien, haa bechara, daikho kya halat ho gae uss ki… (And he laughed a loud while the team could hear laughing and whistling voices from back-ground too… Team was composing themselves with great difficulty as they really want to shot the person… The man again…) ACP sahab aap ka aik shair tou wasey hi ghayal hai aur dosry ko aap ny yahan bhaij dia, tch tch sach mein mujhy bohut daya aa rahi hai aap py, haye bechary aap k officers… (Sighing heavily…) Acha khair aap ko yakeenun yeh sb batany k liye tou nahin ki ho gi na main ny itni mehnet, tou ab kaam ki baat kerty hain… (taking a pause…) mujhy Abhijeet chahiye hai… (Team shocked while the man continued…) G haan bilkul sahi suna tum sb ny mujhy senior inspector Abhijeet chahiye hai aur mujhy yakeen hai k Daya ki zindagi bachany k liye tum bilkul nahin socho gy, hai na Abhijeet… Aur haan achy sy janta hun tum CID walon ko, guarantee chahiye ho gi tum logon ko koe lekin iss waqt bazi mairy hath mein hai tou behter hai k tum shertien rakhny k bajaye shertien manany py socho bl k socho bhi nahin bs jaisa main kehta hun waisa kerty jao kyun k yeh Daya zada dair tk tumhara intizar nahin ker paye ga, marny wala hai bechara… (in warn tone…) Abhijeet wasey tou tum koe chalaki kerny k kabil ho nahin lekin tumhary dimagh k bohut qis'sy sun'ny hain tou yaad rakhna aik ghalat kadam aur aik goli tumhary iss dost k srr per, samjh gaye…

And the screen became blank again… All were trying to come back from that nerve-shattering situation… At last ACP sir broke the silence…

ACP sir: Vivek CD dobara chilao, daikho shaid aas paas koe aawaz ho rahi ho js sy hum unn tk pohanch sakien, koe clue tou milna hi chahiye…

And before Vivek could obey him, Abhijeet in strong tone: Sir clue dhondny ka time nahin hai hamary paas, uss ko main chahiye hoon tou main jaon ga uss k paas…

ACP sir angrily: Abhijeet dimagh theek hai kya tumhara… Ager tum wahan chaly bhi gaye tou bhi kya guarantee hai k woh Daya ko chor dien gy haan… Iss liye dil sy sochna band karo aur dimagh sy socho, samjhy…

Abhijeet in pain: Sir ab sochny ko kuch bacha hi kahan hai… Aap ny daikhi na Daya ki halat, kitni takleef mein hai woh, kitna khoon nikal raha tha uss ka… Sir please main wahan zaroor jaon ga, mujhy Daya ko churana hai kisi bhi halat mein…

ACP sir softly: Daikho Abhijeet main samjh raha hun k tum py kya beet rahi hai, hum sb bhi bohut preshan hain Daya k liye lekin yun Daya ko bachany k liye tumhien bali nahin charha sakta main… Mujhy tum dono ko bachana hai aur ab please chup ho jao aur mujhy kuch sochny doo tum…

Abhijeet in pleading tone: Sir please samjhny ki koshish karien hamary paas waste kerny k liye time nahin hai aur aik baar mujhy jany tou dien na shaid koe rasta nikal aaye…

ACP sir in frustration: Abhijeet kya rasta nikly ga wahan ja k haan, ulta tum bhi phans jao gy… (striking something…) Lekin tum jao gy kahan Abhijeet, uss ny koe jagah tou batai hi nahin…

Abhijeet also realized that and in confusion: Sir kahin hum ny CD mein kuch miss tou nahin kia…?

ACP sir looked towards him and then to Vivek: CD dobara chilao…

Vivek obeyed him and they saw the whole CD again, with full concentration but the result was same… They could not get even a single clue and now they started getting frustrated…

Freddy in frustration: Sir yahan tou ird-gird sy bhi koe aawaz nahin aa rahi tou hum pata kaisy lagaien k yeh koun si jagah hai…

ACP sir angrily: Uss ny yeh CD record kerty hoye iss jagah ko shaid sound-proof ker dia hai tabhi hum bahir ki koe aawaz nahin suun paa rahy… Bohut hi chalak hai yeh…

Abhijeet: Vivek woh envelope js mein CD aai ussy check karo achy sy…

Vivek went to do that but they could get nothing from it; not even the finger-prints… They all were thinking for any starting point when Bureau's land-line rang… They all shared a glance and…

ACP sir: Abhijeet…!

Abhijeet nodded and moved to attend the call…

Abhijeet after attending the call on speaker: Bolo…

A voice in tease tone: Kyun Abhijeet sahab, lagta hai mairy hi phone ka intizar tha aap ko… Maira bhaija hua tohfa itna pasand aa gaya kya…

Abhijeet angrily: Kahan aana hai…?

Man laughed and: Janta tha k tumhien mairy paas bulany k liye zada mehnet nahin kerny parey gi, aakhir tumhari woh dukhti rgg jo mairy paas hai…

Abhijeet in extreme anger: Apni fazool bkwas…

Man in extreme anger: Aawaz neechy ker k baat karo Abhijeet, iss waqt tumhary hath mein mairi baat manany k elawa aur koe choice nahin hai aur ager maira dimagh ghoom gaya tou…

Abhijeet cutting him with tightly closed fist: I am sorry…

Man angrily: You should be sorry… (Taking deep breath…) Anyways aagy sy dihan rakhna warna kahin yeh mok'ka bhi kho na doo samjhy…

Abhijeet trying to control his anger: Main tumhary paas aany k liye taiyar hoon, batao kahan aana hai…?

Man strictly: Bureau ki parking mein jao aur haan mujhy umeed hai k tumhari team koe bewakoofi nahin karey gi warna apny dono officers sy hath dhoo baithy gi, samjhy…

And the line got cut…

Abhijeet turning towards ACP sir: Sir please koe maira peecha nahin karey ga aur aap log chahien tou iss number k barey mein investigate ker lien lekin ab iss ka koe faida nahin ho ga…

And he moved towards door when Vivek moved forward… Abhijeet stopping him with his hand: Nahin Vivek, yahan sy aagy ka safer mujhy akely teh kerna hai, chalta hun, bye…

ACP sir in strong tone: Abhijeet mujhy mairy dono officers wapis yahan Bureau mein chahiye aur yeh zimmedari tumhari hai, samjhy…?

Abhijeet nodded him with confident look and then moved outside from Bureau by his own… Looking him at the parking, the security-guard moved towards him in hurry…

Dhaval: Sir yahan bahir koe hai jo aap ko lainy aaya hai, mujhy laga k woh jhoot…

Abhijeet cutting him: Ussy ander aany doo…

Dhaval moved there but returned soon…

Dhaval: Sir woh aap ko bahir bula raha hai…

Abhijeet nodded and then moved outside the Bureau… Dhaval tried to help him but Abhijeet stopped him…

On Road…

After coming out from the Bureau's building he found a man standing there and on very first look, he got that the man was in disguise…

Man in smile: Thori khidmet ka mok'ka humain bhi dy dijiye na sir…

Abhijeet in composed tone: Apny boss sy mairi baat kerwao, mujhy Daya ki suraksha aur zindagi ki guarantee chahiye…

Man while preparing an injection: Tumhien bataya hai na k tumhary paas hamari baat manany k elawa koe option nahin hai tou apni iss akar ko bhool jao jb tk tum boss k paas nahin jao gy, Daya wahan sy nahin aaye ga…

And he moved Abhijeet's sleeve upward… Abhijeet hurriedly: Yeh kya…

Man cutting him in anger: Tumhien samjh nahin aa raha k main kya keh raha hun, kyun bhool rahy ho k tum jitni dair karo gy Daya ki sansien otni hi km hoon gien… (Abhijeet tried really hard to keep silence while man piercing needle in his arm…) aur haan tumhary hamari baat manty hi ussy uss ice-slab sy utha dia gaya hai, ab zameen py para ho ga shaid… (while throwing the syringe away…) khair tum khud chal rahy ho na tou daikh laina, tum sy milwa k hi aazad karien gy ussy…

And he grabbed Abhijeet's chair from behind and moved in one direction while in covering the distance, Abhijeet tried a lot but could not manage and went unconscious while sitting on chair…

Man went to his men and: Dalo issy ander aur niklo yahan sy jaldi…

The goons nodded and then after checking him properly, placed him inside the car and then flew from there, leaving the wheel-chair behind…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N…**

Yamini, Thank you dear… :)

Neha143, Thank you dear… :)

Miss Earth, Thank you dear… :)

Duoangel95, Oooh doll your feed-back was really sweet, thanks bach'chy and stay blessed… :)

Priya, Thank you dear… :)

ConfidentGirl22, Thank you dear… :)

Shilpa, Thank you dear… :)

Mahi, Thank you dear… :)

Krittika, Haha Thank you dear… :)

Bint-e-Abid, Hahahah ooh doll not bad than what I did in LRWR, hahah… ;) Thank you so much dear and stay blessed, aameen… :)

Raveena, Thank you dear… :)

CID lovers, Thank you dears and stay blessed… :)

Shzk, Hahaha thank you dear and keep smiling… :)

CIDfreak, Thank you dear… :)

Sneha, Firstly thank you so much doll, your words mean a lot to me bach'chy… And dear that was mother day special that's why I made it OS but I will definitely try to write another chapter of the same FF but that may take time as this FF in already running and on the other side I am working on the two other FFs, related to what you and **Krittika** asked me to write… So already very messed up and that topic is really sensitive and need full concentration and I write stories by feeling them… Aur aap ny daikha na pehly hi woh FF likhty huey iss ki update late ho gae thi, so after completing all these three, I will surely try to continue that one… Thanks a lot doll and stay blessed… :)

Pavitra, Oooh doll I am really happy for you and a tight hug to you dear… Thank you dear… :)

Khushi, Yeah yar I am always ready for to hear my friends… Thank you and love you dear… :)

Sukhmani, Thank you dear… :)

Jyoti, Hahaha Thank you dear and love you too… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear… :)

Priya, Oooh doll sorry yar kal chapter complete nahin hua tha and yeah best of luck for your exams dear… Thank you dear… :)

Palak96, Thank you dear… :)

Srija, Thank you dear… :)

CID-Abhi, Love you doll and feeling really happy after reading all that… You are also very precious for me dear… A tight hug for you and really happy that you liked your gift… And yeah I got that, that was from your side… Stay blessed dear, love you… :)

Siraa, Thank you dear… :)

Abhirikafan, Thank you dear… :)

Now here is the next update, enjoy you all… :)

* * *

A Dark Basement Like Place…

After gaining back his senses, Abhijeet found himself in a big hall type room and because of high voltage lights; he closed his eyes again… After few minutes of adjusting his vision, Abhijeet looked around and found many men holding guns around him… He was sitting on a common chair and he moved his gaze in search of Daya and found him in the adjacent room that was having glass walls… Abhijeet immediately tried to move there but HOW… He was busy in struggling when…

A man while moving towards him in smirk smile: Bari dair laga di meherban aaty aaty…

Abhijeet in loud angry shout: Bkwas band karo apni, tumhien mujh sy matlab tha na tou main aa gaya hun tumhary paas ab Daya ko kyun nahin chor rahy haan…

Man in extreme anger grabbed his both cheeks in one hand and turning his face towards himself: Kaha tha na tumhien k mujh sy aawaz neechy rakh k baat kerna… (shouted…) kaha tha na… (leaving him with jerk and moving towards Daya still fixing his stare on Abhijeet…) Tum kyun bhool jaty ho Abhijeet k tumhari hr ghalti ki saza Daya ko mily gi aur ab tou uss k shareer mein itni jaan rahi bhi nahin k aur torture seh saky lekin saza tou daini ho gi na, hai na…

Abhijeet in extreme fear looked towards unconscious Daya who was tied with chains while lying on floor…

Abhijeet in fear: Nahin… please Daya ko kuch mt kerna… (while joining hands…) main tumhary hath…

Man cutting him in rough tone: Mujhy yeh sary dramy pasand nahin hain Abhijeet… Tumhien ager Daya ki itni hi chinta thi tou apny ghussy py kabu rakhna chahiye tha, main ny tumhien pehly hi warn kia tha… (turning towards his men…) maira mun daikhna band karo aur iss ki ghalti ki saza uss ko doo…

Abhijeet was continuously pleading them to stop and was also trying to move from the chair but the goons men turned on the switch and Abhijeet shivered to his core seeing Daya's body jerked loudly as the goon's man gave him electric shock and Daya was lying on wet floor… Abhijeet could not hear any voice from him as the room where Daya was placed was sound proof but he easily understood by seeing Daya's condition that few more shocks like that and Daya would be no more… In helplessness, tears started rolling down on Abhijeet's cheeks…

The gang's head turning towards him: Yehi aansu aur bebasi tumhary chehry per daikhny k liye tumhien yahan ly k aaya hun main Abhijeet… Tumhien yunhi tarapta hua aur lachar, bebas daikhna chahta tha main, sach mein bohut maza aa raha hai tumhien iss haal mein daikh ker… (angrily…) janty ho iss Daya ko ab tk zinda kyun rakha hai, sala keh raha tha k tumhary hoty huey koe iss ka baal bhi baka nahin ker sakta hunh, ab tumhary samny issy mout dun ga main aur daikhta hun tum kaisy bachaty ho issy…

And he moved towards Daya while his words were echoing in Abhijeet's ears… Abhijeet wiped his tears off and just focused on Daya's face and started struggling again to stand-up while the gang's head moved inside the room and asked his men to make Daya come back in conscious state… With the efforts of his men, after sometime Daya managed to open his eyes a bit but was in semi-conscious state… The goon's head moved towards him and grabbing his hair moved his face up and turned it roughly towards Abhijeet and was saying something to Daya in anger, which Abhijeet could not hear… Daya was just looking at the blur image of Abhijeet's face… Both looked at each other for few moments and then Daya went unconscious again while dropping a tear from his eye noticed by Abhijeet and that tear worked as the petrol on fire and he started struggling more hardly as because of Abhijeet's condition the goons did not tie him…

The goons' head signaled something to his men and they turned the room in normal mood and now Abhijeet could hear the voices coming from that room…

The goons' head: Abhijeet tumhara yeh dost marny sy pehly tumhien daikhna chahta tha, bechary ko bohut umeedien thien tum sy tou main ny iss ki khawahish puri ker di… (in smirk smile…) kehty hain k marty huey insan ki aakhri ikcha puri ker daini chahiye, pun'ny ka kaam hai… aur kyun k iss k baad tumhari baari hai aur tumhari khawahish yeh hai k Daya ko aazad ker dia jaye tou… (while standing and pointing gun on Daya's head and looking towards Abhijeet in evil smile…) tou tumhari ikcha bhi puri ker daity hain aur Daya ko aazadi dy daity hain…

And he laughed aloud…

Abhijeet from outside, shouted in extreme pain: Tum ny kaha tha k main tumhary paas aa jaon ga tou tum Daya ko chor doo gy, tumhien main chahiye tha tou ab Daya ko kyun nahin chor rahy…?

The goons' head, carelessly: Abhijeet chahiye woh cheez hoti hai jo hamary paas na ho aur yeh tou pehly sy hi mairy paas tha tou tum hi chahiye thy issi liye tumhien bula lia, haan tareka thora naya tha lekin khair uss sy kya hota hai… (in tease smile…) aur phir main ny tumhien pura mok'ka bhi tou dia na issy bachany ka ab tum uss mein nakaam rahy tou iss mein maira kya kasoor hai… (with innocent expression…) aur daikho main ny tou tumhien bandha bhi nahin hai, acha chalo aik aakhri mok'ka dy daita hoon… (iwinking him…) main panch [05…] tk gin'non ga, tum ager iss ko bach'cha sakty ho tou bach'cha lo warna mairi goli aur iss ka srr, samjh gaye…

Abhijeet in tension: Tum easa nahin…

The goons' head cutting him annoyingly: Bs Abhijeet ab behes kerny sy sirf yehi ho ga k main panch tk gin'ny baghair seedha goli maar dun ga, issi liye iss ko kaisy bachana hai tum bs yehi socho bs…

Abhijeet looked around but the goon's men standing around him; were too far from his approach while the head started the counting…

1…

Abhijeet looked him in extreme tension and grabbed the chair's arm tightly…

Head winking him…

2…

Abhijeet tried to move his feet, his forehead was filled with sweat drops and he could hear his heart-beat easily…

Head while loading the gun…

3…

Abhijeet looked towards Daya's face and a new energy came in him and now he just forgot about all and his only focus was Daya's face…

Head while stretching his hand towards Daya's head…

4…

Abhijeet took deep breath and mustered up all his energy and with his full force tried to stand from that chair…

Head placing his finger on trigger…

5…

And two voices echoed simultaneously in the hall a loud bang and a bullet hole in Daya's head and a loud shout of Daya's name from Abhijeet's mouth who was now standing on his feet… All were looking him in extreme shock but Abhijeet was not at all aware of anything and just ran towards Daya as fast as he could and fell on his knees moving close to him… He was sitting near his arm and was shaking him; tears were rolling down from his eyes in speed…

Abhijeet while patting his cheeks: Daya… Daya aankhien khol please… Daya…

And he burst out in tears resting his head on Daya's arm and in that he grabbed his hand and felt something, he immediately lifted his head and looked towards Daya unbelievably… Abhijeet in confusion again grabbed his hand and then touched Daya's face, he instantly stood up with great jerk, he was no more crying…

Abhijeet looked towards his face keenly and then turning towards the head, strictly: Daya kahan hai…? (in loud shout…) Main ny poucha Daya kahan hai…? Tumhien kya laga k kisi ko bhi Daya bana k mairy samny ly aao gy aur main maan jaon ga, haan… (pointing towards the man lying on the floor…) yeh maira Daya nahin hai… (shouted in anger…) nahin hai yeh maira Daya… (moved towards the head in extreme anger and grabbed his collar tightly and while jerking him…) Kya kia hai tum ny Daya k sath haan… Kahan chupaya hai ussy, jawab doo… (he pushed the head hardly and while pointing finger towards him and taking back steps…) Ager Daya ko kuch kia na tou int sy int baja dun ga tum sb ki, zinda nahin choron…

And his sentence remained incomplete as his back got hit with someone and a hand smoothly grabbed his hand tightly… Abhijeet in micro-second turned around and could not believe on his eyes seeing the face present in front of him… Abhijeet in extreme shock moved his hand forward and touched the face of the person and a whisper came out from his mouth as DAYA… Daya nodded him in teary smile… Abhijeet looked him from head to toe in extreme disbelief and again looked towards his face and then he did not know what happened next, the thing lastly saved in his memory was a loud call of his name as ABHI from Daya's mouth, who grabbed him firmly in his hands to prevent him from falling on floor…

Daya sat down on floor, placing unconscious Abhijeet's head on his arm and was continuously trying to take him back in conscious but in vain…

Daya worriedly: Sir, Abhi aankhien kyun nahin khol raha…? Vivek, Vivek pani lao jaldi…

Vivek in hurry fetch a glass of water and Daya sprinkled some water on Abhijeet's face but he was not responding to anything…

ACP sir: Doctor, Abhijeet kisi cheez ko respond kyun nahin ker raha…?

Dr.: Sir, Abhijeet ko Daya ko iss tarhan daikh k aik duum sy kafi shock laga hai… Humain issy foren hospital ly k jana chahiye…

ACP sir nodded and they all moved towards hospital in extreme tension and panic…

CITY Hospital…

Daya's condition was really bad although ACP sir and all were trying to calm him down but they all knew well that nothing could calm him down except Abhijeet's open eyes…

Daya was silently standing in one corner when Kavy approached him and silently pressed his shoulder… Daya looked towards him with teary eyes and Kavy just in silence, pulled him in tight hug…

Daya hugging him tightly, in wet tone: Kavy mujhy easa nahin kerna chahiye tha Abhi k sath… Yeh janty hoye bhi k woh kitna sensitive hai mujhy ly k mujhy yeh sb nahin… (while separating and looking towards him…) Kavy, Abhi theek ho jaye ga na, hai na…

Kany grabbing his both hands tightly and in strong tone: Daya, Abhijeet theek ho chuka hai bs shock ki wajah sy behosh hua hai, kuch nahin hua hai ussy, tum please relax raho warna tumhien kuch zaror ho jaye ga…

Daya in guilt: Lekin main ny jo uss k sath kia woh theek nahin tha, kitna roo raha tha Abhi aur main bs daikhy ja raha tha… kitni aawazien dien uss…

And he stopped seeing ACP sir there…

ACP sir softly: Daya tum ny wohi kia jo kerny ka main ny tumhien kaha, tum ny sirf mairy orders follow kiye hain aur yeh sb hum ny kia bhi tou Abhijeet k liye hi na… (in smile…) Tum ny daikha na Daya k ab Abhijeet chal sakta hai, woh wapis sy apny pairon py khara ho gaya hai aur yehi tou hum chahty thy na…

Daya in low tone and down head: Lekin sir iss sb mein Abhi ko kitni takleef sy guzarna para… Aur phir behosh bhi…

And he stopped seeing doctor coming out from emergency… They all moved towards him in hurry…

Freddy in tension: Doctor, Abhijeet sir kaisy hain ab…?

Doctor in smile: He is out of danger… (All relieved a relax sigh while the doctor continued…) uss ka mind iss sb situation ki wajah sy bohut zada stressed ho gaya tha aur phir yun aik duum sy Daya ko apny samny bilkul theek halat mein daikhna uss k liye aik bilkul hi unexpected situation thi aur issi karen behosh ho gaya… Anyways he is perfectly fine now aur iss waqt sedation ki wajah sy soo raha hai, zada heavy dose nahin di, aik ghanty tk uth jaye ga then you people can meet him…

They all thanked him in relax smiles and doctor left from there after patting Daya's shoulder in smile…

Kavy in smile: Daya ab tou hans dy yar, sun'na na doctor ny bola hai k Abhijeet theek hai bilkul…

Daya gave him a smile filled with life and next moment becoming tense: Sir aap na hospital ka aik aur room bhi book kara lien please…

ACP sir confusingly: Kyun, aik aur room kya kerna hai…?

Daya childishly: Mairy liye kyun k Abhi mairi aik adh had'di tou zaroor toor dy ga aaj…

They all shared a light laugh on that and then went towards canteen and after taking tea there, they returned inf ront of Abhijeet's room and soon the nurse came out from the room, telling them about Abhijeet's coming back in conscious state… They all moved towards Abhijeet's room but stopped after taking few steps…

Tasha turning towards Daya: Sir aap nahin aaien gy kya…?

Daya hesitantly: Nahin, main baad mein…

ACP sir cutting him calmly: Daya chalo hamary sath ander aur mujhy ab koe behes nahin chahiye…

Daya moved his head down and then followed all… They all entered inside Abhijeet's room and found him sitting on bed, awaken… Abhijeet silently looked towards all and then seeing Daya's face, fixed his stare on him while Daya after glancing him once, did not make any eye-contact again with him…

ACP sir initiated: Abhijeet jo kuch hua uss main Daya ka koe kasoor nahin hai, uss ko main ny kaha tha apny mission sy wapis aany ki baat chupany k liye…

Kavy in tensed smile: Aur phir daikho na Abhijeet iss sb ki wajah sy tum ab bilkul theek ho gaye ho, tum chalna shuru ho gaye ho yar, kitni achi baat hai na yeh…

And he exchanged a worried glance with ACP sir as Abhijeet did not reply on anything but sitting there silently, looking keenly at Daya… Kavy signaled Vivek, who nodded and…

Vivek in smile: Sach mein sir hum tou kitna khush hoye aap ko yun chair sy uth k uss direction mein bhagty hoye daikh ker k bata bhi nahin sakty…

Freddy: Aur kya sir mairi tou wife ny kitni prayers bhi kien aap k liye…

Tasha happily: Aur sir aap ny kitny aaram sy pehchan lia k woh stunt-man, Daya sir nahin hain, sach mein bohut acha laga humain…

And there was all silence as all were expecting some words from Abhijeet but he was silent like a statue…

ACP sir shaking him bit: Abhijeet kuch tou bolo na, hum kitni dair sy…

Abhijeet cutting him in straight tone, still looking at Daya: Mujhy Daya sy kuch baat kerni hai, akely mein…

ACP sir worriedly: Abhijeet daikho tum…

And he stopped as Daya pressed his hand… He looked towards Daya who gave him a node…

ACP sir nodded back understandably and: Theek hai phir kal Bureau mein milty hain, khayal rakhna tum dono apna...

And they all went out from the room and Daya bolted the room door from inside and taking deep breath turned towards Abhijeet…

Abhijeet was looking him with fiery eyes and just stood up from the bed, sweat drops came on Daya's forehead…

Abhijeet moving close to him, in tease tone: Tum ny nahin batana kya k kitni khushi hue tumhien mujhy apny pairon py khara daikh k, haan…

Daya looking down: Main… woh doctor ny… (looking towards Abhijeet…) Boss ple…

And he stopped with a tight slap on his face… Abhijeet in loud angry shout: Tumhari himmet kaisy hue mujhy Boss bulany ki haan, kaisy himmet hue tumhari… (grabbing him from collar…) kya samjhty ho tum khud ko haan, kya samjhty ho khud ko… (while jerking him in extreme pain…) tum mairy sath easa ghatiya mazak kaisy ker sakty ho Daya, kaisy ker sakty ho tum easa ghatiya mazak mairy sath… (while cupping his face with teary eyes..) nahin janta hai kya k tu mairy liye kya hai haan, nahin janta kya… phir kyun kia mairy sath easa… janta hai kya beeti mujh py woh CD daikh k, uss den mein ja k, woh goli…

And his body shivered loudly and voice chocked and Daya in extreme pain just pulled him in tight hug and Abhijeet burst out loudly in tears while hugging him tightly… Daya was just silently rubbing his back and was giving him time to expel out his fear…

Abhijeet still in hug: Daya main bohut zada drr gaya tha yar, bohut zada… Mujhy lg raha tha k koe mairy samny sy mairi zindagi ly k ja raha hai aur main kuch nahin ker paa raha… (separating from hug and angrily…) aur ager sb drama hi kerna tha tou itna torture dikhany ki kya zarort thi haan, kitna drr gaya tha main woh electric shock daikh ker pata hai kuch…

Daya in smile while wiping his brother's teary face and grabbing him in side hug moved towards the bed, softly: Baitho sb batata hun…

And after making him lying in sitting posture, he first made him drink water and then while lying with him and placing head in Abhijeet's lap initiated: Main doo din pehly mission sy wapis aa gaya tha aur kitna excited tha tum sy milny k liye lekin sir ny mujhy seedha sir k ghar aany ka kaha aur tumhien ya kisi ko bhi apny wapis aany ka batany sy mana ker dia… Main confuse tou ho gaya lekin khair sir k order tou manana hi thy na tou main mission sy seedha sir k ghar gaya aur…

**Flash-Back…**

Daya was standing on ACP sir's door-step and was waiting for someone to open the door… On the second bell the door got opened and Daya shocked seeing the person present inf ront of him…

Daya still in shock: Kavy tum yahan kya ker rahy ho…?

Kavy while moving aside: Ander aao…

Daya in confusion moved inside and with Kavy entered inside the lounge and got another shock seeing Abhijeet's doctor there…

Daya in tension: Good evening sir… Sir, Abhi theek tou hai na yeh Abhi k doctor aur Kavy sb yahan aur mujhy bhi yahin bula lia aap ny…

ACP sir calmly: Baitho aur aaram sy baat sun'no hamari…

Daya after sitting: G sir, kya baat hai aur aap ny Abhi sy milny sy kyun roka mujhy… Abhi theek hai na…?

Dr. taking charge: ACP sir ny tumhien Abhijeet sy milny sy mairy kehny py roka hai Daya…

Daya turning towards him in confusion: Kya matlab…?

Dr. taking deep breath: Daya, Abhijeet ki medical reports aik duum theek hain, uss ny apni internal injuries sy puri tarhan sy recover ker lia hai ab…

Daya cutting him impatiently: Tou phir woh khara kyun nahin ho paa raha…?

Dr.: Yehi batany k liye tumhien yahan bulaya hai Daya… Daikho Daya, Abhijeet ko ab khary hony mein jo dair ho rahi hai woh bhagwan ki taraf sy hai, matlab ager woh chahy tou Abhijeet aik duum khara ho sakta hai aur ager na ho paye tou pata nahin kb tk ussy issi tarhan rehna parey…

Daya annoyingly: Doctor yeh sb main janta hun, aap ny mujhy yeh sb batany k liye tou nahin bulaya na, tou please woh bataien js ki wajah sy mujhy Abhi sy milny sy rok'ka hai aap logon ny…

Dr.: Daya iss tarhan k patients aam tour sy kisi shock ya unexpected situation ki wajah sy bilkul theek ho jaty hain kyun k tb inn ka point one percent dihan bhi apni beemari ki taraf nahin hota aur inn ki full concentration uss cheez ki taraf ho jati hai, humain Abhijeet k liye easi hi koe situation banana ho gi…

Daya totally confused and looked towards ACP sir in question…

ACP sir calmly: Daya tumhara mission last moment py leak ho gaya hai aur tum kidnap ho gaye ho… Kidnapper, CID Bureau mein aik CD bhaijta hai js mein tum behosh aur bohut zakhmi halat mein ho aur tumhien chorny k badly kidnapper ko Abhijeet chahiye hai aur Abhijeet k wahan jany k baad uss k samny tumhien goli maar di jati hai, samjh gaye…

Daya coming out from his shock phase, unbelievably: Aap chahty hain k main Abhi k sath iss kisem ki herket karon, apni mout ka natak karon Abhi k sath… (bit angrily…) Aap ko pata hai na k Abhi py kya beety gi iss sb mein, phir aap kaisy…

ACP sir cutting him in strict tone: Daikho Daya tumhien mujhy yeh sb batany ki zarort nahin hai aur tumhary elawa easa kuch nahin hai js k karen Abhijeet ka pura dihan apni beemari sy htt k uss ki taraf ho sakey, iss liye tumhien yeh kerna hi hai, samjhy…

Daya worriedly: Lekin sir main Abhi k sath easa nahin ker sakta aur phir aap ko easa kyun lagta hai k woh iss sb ko sach maan ly ga, woh aik CID officer hai, uss ko shak nahin ho jaye ga k sb kahani hai aur Freddy ko…

ACP sir again: Daya hum char logon aur kuch stage actors k elawa yeh baat kisi aur ko nahin pata ho gi, team ko bhi nahin…

Kavy in concern: Daya please yar maan jao na aur aik chance hai na socho ager sb theek raha tou Abhijeet theek ho jaye ga, uss ki uss wheel-chair sy jaan chout jaye gi, please…

Daya in serious tone: Kavy tumhien lagta hai k Abhi yakeen ker ly ga iss sb py…? Uss ko pata nahin chaly ga k woh koe stunt-man hai, main nahin…

Kavy: Haan Daya, Abhijeet yakeen ker ly ga, woh tou pehly hi kitna dara hua hai tumhary iss mission ko ly k… Itna preshan rehta hai na tumhary liye aur phir jb tum ny ussy call ki tb bhi easi hi koe fazool baat keh di tum ny ussy, woh yakeen ker ly ga aur phir CD mein tum hi ho gy bs jb Abhijeet ko wahan ly jaya jaye ga, tb wahan stunt-man ho ga aur room sound-proof ho ga tou Abhijeet aawaz pehchan nahin paye ga aur fasla zada ho ga tou chehra pehchanany ka bhi chance nahin hai, issi liye yeh janany k liye k woh uss ka Daya nahin hai ussy uss artist k paas jana ho ga aur uss k liye ussy uss chair sy uthna ho ga aur yehi hamara motive hai Abhijeet ko uss chair sy uthana, hai na…

Daya taking deep breath: Pata nahin yar yeh sb theek hai k nahin lekin ager iss sb sy Abhi theek ho jaye ga tou mujhy koe objection nahin hai, main taiyar hun…

Kavy happily: Great, tou sir aap humain hamary roles bata dien please…

ACP sir in smile: Kavy English movies daikhty ho kya…?

Kavy in confusion: G sir kafi…

ACP sir smilingly: Tou bs humain gang-head mil gaya…

Kavy in shock: Kya sir main… Nahin sir ager pakra gaya tou Abhijeet mujhy nahin chory ga…

Daya annoyingly: Kavy tumhari bari tou tb aaye gi na jb woh mujhy chory ga aur fikr nahin karo uss ka sara dihan tou mairi taraf ho ga aur phir tum per tou uss ka dihan kabhi ja bhi nahin sakta bara shareef samjhta hai woh tumhien, janta nahin hai na tunhien tabhi... (and stopping Kavy from saying anything further...) bs tum bilkul theek ho gangster k role k liye… (to ACP sir worriedly…) sir, Abhi ko Bureau sy den tk kaisy lain gy…?

ACP sir looking towards the doctor: Yeh zimmedari Abhijeet k doctor ki hai, kyun k idea tou inhien ka hai na… (Doctor nodded in smile and ACP sir continued…) aur main Bureau mein sb sambhalon ga aur Abhijeet k jany k baad team ko sb kuch bata k wahin den py aa jaien gy hum bhi…

They all nodded and discussed the whole plan in detail and then met with the team, Kavy arranged for the drama… The rehearsed the whole drama for 3 to 4 times before the final execution…

**Present…**

Daya in sleepy voice: Bs phir aaj sir late Bureau gaye aur phir foren hi nikal gaye aur hamary paas aa gaye final preparation daikhny k liye bhi aur situation ko real touch dainy k liye bhi…

Abhijeet weaving in Daya's head, softly: Aur phir wapis Bureau aa k plan execute kerna start ker dia…

Daya: Hmm…

Abhijeet: Aur woh jagah, mujhy ab samjh aa rahi hai k mujhy woh daikhi daikhi kyun lg rahi thi, tb itna dihan hi nahin dia main ny, woh tou Kavy k hereditary ghar ka basement hai na, tum ny ussy iss sb plan k according change kia tha na…

Daya: Hmm…

Abhijeet in smile: Wasey Daya acha hua tu ny sir ki baat maan li, tb tou ghussa aaya tha mujhy lekin ab lagta hai k wohi sahi tha, mujhy sir ko bhi thanks kerna chahiye na Daya…

And getting no reply from him, Abhijeet looked towards Daya's face and found him in deep sleep… Abhijeet smiled affectionately and bowing over him, kissed his temple softly and resting head on head-rest, he too closed his eyes when his mobile rang… He hurriedly attended the call, looking towards Daya, who did not get disturb with the call so he relieved a relax sigh and after talking with the caller for sometime, he ended the call and soon went into a peaceful sleep still rubbing Daya's head…

* * *

**A/N…**

Please review and take care you all… :)


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N…**

Kaveri, Thank you dear… :)

Mansi, Thank you dear… :)

Rubi, Thank you dear… :)

Priya, Thank you dear… :)

Shzk, Thank you dear… :)

Tiya, Thank you dear… :)

Guest, Thank you dear… :)

Rishi, Thank you dear… :)

Shivani, Thank you dear… :)

Preeti, Thank you dear… :)

Deep, Thank you dear… :)

AK, Thank you dear… :)

Palak, Thank you dear… :)

Shilpa, Thank you dear… :)

DUOangel95, Hahaha thank you so much bach'chy and keep smiling… :)

Guest, WAOW dear, very right approach towards life, wish you all the luck dear… Stay blessed… Thank you dear… :)

Karan, Thank you dear… :)

Sirat, Thank you dear… :)

Sukhmani, Get well soon dear and Thank you dear… :)

Mayra, Thank you dear… :)

Soni, Thank you dear… :)

Yamini, Thank you dear… :)

Nitu, Thank you dear… :)

CID lovers, Hhahaahahahah Daya sir naraz ho gaye hain aap logon sy, hahaha… Thank you so much dears and a tight hug for you all… :)

Jyoti, Love you a lot dear and thank you so much yar for liking that all this much… A TIGHT HUG for YOU dear, love you… :)

Sneha, Hahahahah dear baby kahan sy aa gaya, you haven't said to show them married, hahahah… :D Main ny Dayareya-Abhi inn teenon ko zehen mein rakh k story plot ki hai yar as you said earlier tou baby kahan sy dalon, hahah… ;) Acha chalo jb story execute kerna start ker dun gi na tb daikhna aur batana k ab mairy sath kya kia jaye CHOR DIA JAYE YA MAAR DIA JAYE, hahaha… :D Love you doll and a tight hug, keep smiling dear… :)

Priya, Hhahaahah thank you so much dear, love you… :)

Khushi, Hhahahahah gosh haha… :D Koe nahin start mein yeh sb kuch hota rehta hai, wasey aalo mairi favorite sabzi hai, haha… ;) Love you doll and a tight hug… :)

Srija, Thank you so much dear… :)

CID-Abhi, I am really obliged and honored dear… Seriously yar its only because of you people love that I am here… I am really happy that you feel comfortable while sharing things with me and please yar sorry tou na kaha karo na, mujhy bohut acha lagta hai aap ka mujh sy apni baatien share kerna… Love you doll and a tight hug… :)

Pavitra, Thank you dear… :)

Rukmani, Thank you dear… :)

Krittika, Thank you so much dear for liking that this much… Keep smiling dear and stay blessed… :)

Bint-E-Abid, Haha Thank you dear… :)

Palak96, Thank you dear… :)

So friends here is the last update of this story, enjoy you all… :)

* * *

Bureau…

Next morning after taking breakfast and getting ready for Bureau, they both first thanked the doctor and getting discharge from the hospital, DUO reached in Bureau…

Abhijeet was walking with the slight help of stick but still it was better than to see him on that wheel-chair… All inside welcomed them with glowing faces and big smiles…

Abhijeet in smile: Good morning… Sir aa gaye kya…?

Freddy: Nahin sir abhi tk tou nahin aaye…

Abhijeet nodded and went towards his desk… Daya too was about to step towards his desk when Freddy grabbed his arm hurriedly… Daya stopped and looked towards him in question…

Freddy secretly: Sir, Abhijeet sir ki aur aap ki dosti ho gae kya, sir ny raat ko aap ko zada danta tou nahin…?

Daya thinking something, made his face serious: Nahin Freddy, Abhi tou bohut naraz hai mujh sy aur raat ko bhi khob danta mujhy… (sadly…) aur phir tb sy baat bhi nahin ker raha aur abhi bhi daikho kaisy chup chap apny desk py chala gaya…

Freddy consolingly: Sir aap tension na lien please, sb theek ho jaye ga…?

Daya hiding his smile: Khud hi tou nahin theek ho sakta na Freddy sb kuch… (after few moments exclaimed happily, showing that he had got some idea…) Freddy tum sb theek ker sakty ho yar…

Freddy confusingly: Main, lekin sir main kaisy…

Daya with sparkling eyes: Tum baat karo Abhi sy…

Freddy in shock: Kya sir main…

Daya sadly: Tum mairy liye itna nahin ker sakty kya Freddy…?

Freddy looked towards Abhijeet in fear and then trying to look strong: Nahin sir main bilkul ker sakta hun, main baat karon ga na sir sy…

Daya showing that he was very obliged: Tou phir jao na, ussy kaho mujhy maaf ker dy please, jao jaldi sy…

Freddy looked him with pale face and: Sir woh ACP sir aa jaien na shaid unn k samjhany k baad mairy samjhany ki zarort hi na parey…

Daya sadly: Matlab tb tk beshak Abhi mairy sy naraz rahy, tumhien chaly ga, hai na…

Freddy hurriedly: Nahin sir please… Main foren baat kerta hun sir sy…

Daya nodded sadly and Freddy while praying in heart moved towards Abhijeet's desk… Daya's eyes were sparkling naughtily… Vivek seeing Freddy going towards Abhijeet's desk to Daya…

Vivek: Sir, Freddy sir, Abhijeet sir k paas kyun ja rahy hain woh bhi iss tarhan…

Daya mischievously: Mairi aur Abhi ki dosti kerwany…

Tasha looked towards his face and: Sir aap Freddy sir ko phasa rahy hain na…?

Daya in smile: Tasha tumhien lagta hai main easa ker sakta hun…?

Vivek looking him: Sir mujhy bataya hai Kavy ny aap dono ki tou raat ko hi dosti ho gae thi, Abhijeet sir ny khud phone per bataya hai Kavy ko raat ko…

Daya mischievously: Oooh tou Vivek tumhien tou Kavy ny bataya, Tasha tumhien ks ny bataya… (Tasha looked towards Vivek and then turned her gaze down… Daya smilingly…) Acha tou raat ko jb Vivek ny tumhien good night wish kerny k liye phone kia, tabhi bataya ho ga na… (They both were blushing with down head… Daya naughtily…) Vivek ager tum Freddy ko bhi good night wish ker daity tou bechary ki yeh halat na hoti…

Vivek changing the topic: Sir wahan daikhen na Freddy sir kya ker rahy hain…

Daya nodded smilingly and the three turned their gazes towards Freddy who was looking in extreme tension and fear and was wiping his sweat again and again… He stood beside Abhijeet's chair as Abhijeet was working on computer so his back was towards him… Freddy turned towards Daya and Daya showed him thumbs-up sign… Freddy nodded and again turned his gaze towards Abhijeet…

Abhijeet still working on computer: Freddy kya baat hai, kb sy yahan khary ho tum…

Freddy in shock: Sir aap ko pata tha k main yahan khara hun…?

Abhijeet turning towards him: Freddy screen py tumhara reflection aa raha hai, kya baat hai…?

Freddy looked him for few moments and then taking deep breath, said in one breath: Sir aap Daya sir k sath easa kaisy ker sakty hain, sir ny jo bhi kia woh aap ko theek daikhny k liye kia na tou aap unhien maaf kyun nahin ker daity, abhi tk kitny naraz hain aap unn sy, baat bhi nahin ker rahy… Daya sir bhi kitny dukhi hain iss baat sy, please sir aap sir ko maaf ker dien na please…

And he stopped and after few moments realizing all silence in the Bureau opened his eyes and found Abhijeet, sitting and looking him keenly…

Freddy in fear: Sir woh main…

Abhijeet cutting him calmly: Freddy zara samny sy hatna…

Freddy looked him in confusion but obeyed him and Abhijeet looked the main culprit standing behind Freddy and was looking in extreme shock with open mouth… Daya after realizing Abhijeet's stare on him; immediately turned and grabbed a random file while Tasha and Vivek had already grabbed whatever came in their hands, showing themselves very engrossed in their works… Abhijeet nodded understandably and…

Freddy seeing him looking at Daya, hurriedly: Sir aap please Daya sir sy aur ghussa na hoye ga, mujhy sir ny nahin…

Abhijeet raised his hand to stop him and in strict tone: Daya…!

Daya murmured: Main tou gaya… (and turned towards Abhijeet having the most innocent look on his face…) Haan Boss kya hua…?

Abhijeet while standing: Main tum sy bohut naraz hoon… (Daya shook his head in fear while Abhijeet continued in same tone while moving towards him and chewing each word…) kal sy baat bhi nahin ki… (again a pendulum movement of Daya's head… Abhijeet teasingly…) tum bohut dukhi ho mairy tum sy baat na kerny per…

Daya just moved his head down, Abhijeet angrily: Daya tum kabhi sudhar nahin sakty ho kya… Kb khatam ho ga tumhara yeh sb bachpana, batao mujhy tum…

Daya hurriedly: Boss main ny kuch bhi nahin kia woh tou…

Abhijeet teasingly: Haan woh tou raat mein Freddy ko khawab mein dikh gaya sb kuch hai na… (Daya remained silent, looking down and Abhijeet turned towards Vivek and Tasha who were already standing with down heads… Abhijeet angrily…) aur tum dono bhi kuch km nahin ho, iss ka tou khair dimagh hi easi ulti disha mein kuch zada hi chalta hai tum dono bhi iss ka sath daina shuru ho gaye… (to Freddy…) Freddy kuch nahin hua hai mairy aur Daya k beech yeh easey hi tumhien phasa raha…

Daya cutting him childishly: Boss tum na mairy aur Freddy k beech larai na kerwao, main koe nahin phasa raha tha ussy bs easey hi mazak kia tha main ny tou… (to Freddy…) Freddy tum batao main tumhary sath mazak ker sakta hun k nahin…

Freddy to Abhijeet: Sir koe baat nahin na, Daya sir ny tou sirf mazak hi…

Abhijeet cutting him and angrily to Daya: Daya sudhar jao warna mujh sy bura koe nahin ho ga samjhy…

Daya annoyingly whispered: Pehly hi tum sy bura koe nahin hai, hunh…

Abhijeet angrily: Daya kuch kaha kya tum ny…?

Daya hurriedly while looking at the clock: Haan woh main keh raha tha k kitna time ho gaya sir nahin aaye abhi tk…

Abhijeet angrily: Sir ko jb aana ho ga aa jaien gy tum ja k apna kaam complete karo, kaha tha na k tumhara kaam ab pending nahin hona chahiye bilkul…

Daya in frustration placing the file back: Haan tou main tou ja hi raha tha na, tum hi baatien kerty rehty ho hr waqt, hunh…

And he moved towards his desk and Abhijeet turned his gaze towards other three, who immediately got busy with their works… Abhijeet sighing heavily looked towards Daya and found him reading the newspaper…

Abhijeet in strict tone: Daya…!

Daya hurriedly placing the newspaper on side; grabbed a file and started working on that… Abhijeet moved towards Daya and taking the newspaper from table; placed that on newspaper-stand and in that Daya did not even try once to stop him because of knowing the consequences he would face after doing that mistake… Abhijeet after shooting an angry glance on him moved towards his desk to complete his work and Daya while working on his PC, really relived a relax sigh seeing Abhijeet sitting back on his chair…

After sometime ACP sir too came in Bureau and replying all, he moved inside his cabin while the team again got busy in their works… They all were busy in their works when in noon, Daya entered inside ACP sir's cabin and after few minutes, came back and directly made his way towards Abhijeet's desk…

Daya in hurry: Abhi main bahir ja raha hun, sir ko bata dia hai… Raat mein ghar py milty hain, bye…

Abhijeet stopping him: Daya ja kahan raha hai yeh tou bata…

Daya in smile: Boss raat ko mil rahy hain na tb bata dun ga promise, abhi late ho raha hai, jaldi nikalna hai please…

Abhijeet nodded in smile and Daya left from there… After around an hour ACP sir too came out from his cabin…

ACP sir: Abhijeet main thori dair mein aata hun, tum sambhal laina tb tk…

Abhijeet nodded in confusion and ACP sir too left from there…

Abhijeet in confusion: Yeh ho kya raha hai, pehly Daya aur ab sir, aur koe bata bhi nahin raha kuch… (jerking his head…) khair raat ko tou Daya bata hi dy ga…

And sighing heavily he again got busy in his work… ACP sir returned after around an hour and went inside in his cabin… They all remained in Bureau till night but Daya did not return… At night because of having no important work, ACP sir asked the team to leave around 07:00 and so they all started leaving for their homes… Abhijeet too went in Bureau's parking and surprised to see Kavy there…

Abhijeet surprisingly: Kavy tum yahan kya ker rahy ho…?

Kavy winking him: Soch raha hun CID join ker lun, koe vacancy hai kya…?

Abhijeet laughed and: Haan aik hai tou aur bohut urgent chahiye bhi hai…

Kavy in smile: Acha, koun si…?

Abhijeet naughtily: CID Bureau k new night watch-man ki…

Kavy angrily: Kya… Yeh watch-man ki job na tum apny uss bhai sy kara laina, main tou yahan tumhien kidnap kerny aaya hun…

Abhijeet smilingly: Kidnap kerny… CID officer ko kidnap kerny ki saza pata hai kya tumhien…?

Kavy winking him: Bohut jaan pehchan hai CID mein mairi, bach jaon ga saza sy… (while signaling him to sit…) chalo ab baitho jaldi Daya ny bola tha k woh direct ghar aaye ga tou main tumhien pick ker lun…

Abhijeet nodded in smile and then sat on passenger seat and Kavy flew the car towards DUO's home… After covering some distance…

Kavy forwarding a cloth strip towards him: Pakro…

Abhijeet in confusion while grabbing that: Iss ka kya karon…?

Kavy nodding disappointedly: Lo mujhy tou barey barey qis'sy sunaye gaye thy senior inspector Abhijeet ki intelligence k aur mujh sy pouch rahy ho iss ka kya karon… zahair hai bhae aankhon py bandho issy aur ab yeh mt pouchna k kss ki aankhon py acha…

Abhijeet teasingly: Ab mujhy khud ko kidnap kerna nahin aata na tabhi pouch lia main ny…

Kavy annoyingly: Acha ab baatien band karo aur jaldi karo, bandho jaldi pat'ti mairy hath busy hain warna main hi bandh daita…

Abhijeet annoyingly: Yeh bandhna zarori hai kya…?

Kavy parked the car aside and taking strip from him: Idher doo tum mujhy aur mur'ro jaldi…

Abhijeet looked him angrily but obeyed him and Kavy tied the cloth on his eyes and then again continued the journey… And soon they reached at their destination and Kavy got down from the car and took Abhijeet outside…

Abhijeet in straight tone: Kavy ab yeh pat'ti nikal dun kya, ab tou pohanch gaye na hum…

And got no reply so again called him but again silence in reply… He moved his hand towards his eyes to remove the strip when a hand hurriedly grabbed his hand…

Abhijeet feeling the touch of the hand: Daya tum… Yar yeh kahan laye ho mujhy aur woh bhi iss tarhan…

Daya grabbed his hand tightly and wrapping the other hand around his shoulders, softly: Chalo…

Abhijeet without saying anything moved with him and after covering some distance, they both stopped… Daya freed his hand and then moved behind Abhijeet and with care removed the strip from his eyes…

Abhijeet while opening his eyes: Daya yeh sb kya…

And he stopped in mid seeing whole CID team, Kavy and the doctor present there who loudly cheered SURPRISE…

Abhijeet looked them in big surprise and then turned towards Daya, who was standing beside him… Daya without saying a word just hugged him as much tightly as he could… Abhijeet in silence just wrapped him in his arms tightly and caringly… After few moments Daya got separate and while wiping his tears…

Daya in smile: Boss tumhary theek hony ki khushi mein yeh party organize ki hai, achi lagi tumhien…?

Abhijeet nodded him in smile and after patting his cheek turned towards others and thanked them all…

After that the party began in DUO's home and they all enjoyed the party a lot and did lots of fun… The played some games too and then after taking dinner they all sat for doing some chit-chat, when ACP sir moved out after excusing for some time and returned with a gift…

ACP sir forwarding the gift towards DUO: Yeh tum dono k liye…

Abhijeet hesitantly: Sir iss ki kya zarort thi, aap aa gaye wohi gift km tha kya hamary liye…

Daya seconding Abhijeet: Sir, Abhi bilkul theek keh raha hai, gift ki tou koe zarort nahin thi na sir…

ACP sir in straight tone: Ho gaya tum dono ka… (DUO moved their heads down… ACP sir in smile…) Ab pakro issy jaldi kitna bhari hai…

DUO hurriedly grabbed that and Abhijeet: Oooh so sorry sir, woh humain khayal hi nahin raha k aap issy kb sy paker k khary huey hain…

ACP smilingly: Haan tum dono ka tou sara dihan formalities py tha na…

Daya in low tone: Tou sir aap ny bhi tou formality hi ki na apny baiton ki khushi mein gift la k…

ACP sir looking him: Tumhien ks ny kaha k yeh gift hai… (Daya looked him in confusion… ACP sir placing hands on the heads of his both sons…) yeh aik baap ka ashirwadh hai uss k honhar baiton k liye… (while patting their cheeks…) samjhy…

DUO nodded in big smiles and Daya excitedly: Boss jaldi sy kholo mujhy daikhna hai sir ny kya ashirwadh dia hai humain…

Abhijeet nodded in smile and then placed the gift on the centre table and all gathered around it… Tasha with care opened the wrapping of the gift and they all saw the big frame having the quotation on it…

Abhijeet read the quotation aloud…:

LIFE IS FULL OF DIFFICULTIES…

SO, FACE THEM, TREAT THEM AND DEFEAT THEM…

DUO looked towards ACP sir who was already looking them… DUO nodded to him assuringly and ACP sir nodded them in smile… DUO thanked ACP sir and then all sat in lounge while having ice-cream in light chit-chat and fun… After sometime…

ACP sir while standing: Main ab niklon ga, kafi time ho gaya hai aur haan kal Bureau time py aana dono acha…

DUO nodded in embarrassed smile…

Freddy too stood up: Sir main bhi chalon ga ab… chalo Vivek, tumhien aur Tasha ko bhi drop ker dun ga kafi raat ho gae hai…

Daya in smile: Freddy tumhara ghar tou dosri taraf hai na aur Vivek tum tou apny motor-bike py aaye ho na… (Vivek nodded… Daya again…) Freddy tum niklo warna bhabhi sy dant per jaye gi, Tasha ko Vivek drop ker dy ga, (stressing…) hai na Vivek…?

Vivek while standing: G sir aap theek keh rahy hain main drop ker dun ga Tasha ko, Freddy sir chalien sath mein hi nikalty hain…

Freddy nodded and they all left from there wishing good night to them as the doctor had already left so now only DUO and Kavy were present inside DUO's home… Abhijeet went inside to change his out-fits…

Daya while sitting on floor cushion, casually: Kavy tum ny mairy Abhi ka mun itny zoor ka kyun pekra tha…

Kavy who was drinking water, started coughing badly on that unexpected attack…

Daya hurriedly while rubbing his back: Kya hua Kavy, aaram sy pio na…

Kavy who had controlled his coughing till then, angrily: Daya tumhien takleef kya hai, haan… kyun mairi jaan k dushman baney hoye ho tum…

Daya hiding his smile and innocently: Main ny kya kia Kavy…?

Kavy angrily: Baat suno yeh na easi innocent look dainy ki zarort nahin hai, tumhien sb pata hai k main kya keh raha hun… Abhijeet ghar per hi hai tou ab mun band rakho apna samjhy…

Daya smilingly: Aik shart py mun band rakhon ga…

Kavy raising his eye-brow: Kya shart…?

Daya signaling towards the mess: Tum yeh sb saaf kerny mein mairi help…

Kavy cutting him angrily: Bilkul bhi nahin… Aur agar tum ny mairi shikayet lagai na Abhijeet ko tou main bhi tumhari sari baatien bata dun ga ussy k tum kb kb roye, kb kb doctor sy lary, kb…

Daya hurriedly: Acha mairy baap chup ker jao, ker lun ga main khud, na kerna tum kuch bhi bs…

Kavy in relax smile: Haan ab theek hai aur jaldi saaf karo warna dant per jaye gi…

Daya jerking his head, started cleaning the mess and while placing plates on kitchen slab: Wasey Kavy tum ny kafi over-acting ker di thi…

Kavy who was coming behind him, while grabbing glasses, angrily: Tum sy poucha hai kya main ny aur ks ny kaha tha mujhy gangster ka role dy doo… (while helping Daya in washing the utensils…) Woh tou bhagwan ny bacha lia mujhy warna jb Abhijeet ny maira collar pekra tha na tou main tou samjha mairy ram ram satey ho gaya hai pak'ka…

Daya in laugh turned and instantly got shut seeing Abhijeet there and hit Kavy with his elbow to stop him from saying further…

Kavy rubbing his ribs: Kya yar Daya kohni kyun…

And he too stopped in mid seeing Abhijeet standing there…

Daya in tensed smile: Boss woh…

Abhijeet cutting him in smile: Kavy kafi achi acting ki thi tum ny, mujhy aik baar bhi shak nahin hua…

Kavy in smile: Thanks yar aur sorry bhi, woh situation ko real dikhany aur tumhain indirectly encourage kerny k liye woh sb kerna para…

Abhijeet patting his shoulder: Main samjhta hun Kavy and thanks for doing that all…

Kavy gave him a hug in smile and while separating: Chalo ab nikalta hun main bhi, good night…

Abhijeet in smile: Good night…

Daya: Abhi main aata hun…

Abhijeet nodded and Daya went with Kavy…

Daya on door: Kavy maira hug kahan hai…?

Kavy in smile: Abhijeet sy ly laina…

Daya laughed and just pulled him in tight hug and while separating: Thank you…

Kavy smiling: Good night…

Daya nodded and Kavy went towards his home and Daya after locking the main door, returned and found Abhijeet standing in terrace while bowing over the railing and looking outside silently… Daya looked him for few moments and then taking deep breath moved towards him and silently stood beside him, looking in front of him…

Daya in smile: Boss yahan khary kya daikh rahy ho…?

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Kuch nahin bs easey hi, hawa achi chal rahi hai tou soch thori dair enjoy hi ker lien…

After few moments of complete silence, Daya silently: Tumhien kaisy pata chala k woh main nahin tha…?

Abhijeet still looking in front of him: Jaisy aaj pata chala k woh hath tumhara hai…

Daya looking him: Uss k chehry py kya daikh k yun khary hoye tum…?

Abhijeet in smile: Bullet hole nahin tha aur srr py goli lagny k baad bhi vein barabr chal rahi thi uss ki…

Daya in guilt: Aur behosh kyun hoye…? Drr gaye thy na bohut aur phir mujhy iss tarhan sy achanak bilkul theek thak apny samny expect bhi tou nahin ker rahy thy na tum, hai na…?

Abhijeet silently: Tum logon ny torture kafi zada dikha dia…

Daya in low tone: Abhi drama real bhi tou…

Abhijeet cutting him while looking towards him and in serious tone: Daya main easa mazak aaienda kabhi brdasht nahin karon ga, kabhi bhi nahin, samjh gaye…

Daya giving him a tight side-hug: Haan samjh gaya aur aaienda kabhi easa kuch kerny ki zarort hi nahin parey gi na Boss kyun k maira Abhi tou bilkul theek ho gaya hai na ab…

Abhijeet smiled and then remembering the call, angrily: Aur sahab ny phone py woh sb fazool bkwas kyun ki… pata hai kuch k main kitna preshan tha tairy iss mission ki wajah sy aur oper sy tairi unn sb baton ny aur hi kaam kharab ker dia…

Daya in smile: Boss woh sb tou main easey hi keh raha tha mujhy tou tb pata hi nahin tha k sir easa kuch plan ker k baithy huey hain, main tou tumhien tang ker raha tha sirf… pata nahin sir ny yeh sb kb aur kya daikh k plan kia…

Abhijeet taking sigh: Js rooz mairi tujh sy baat hue, main ny next day tension mein ja k sir ko bata dia sb kuch aur yeh bhi k tu ny bola hai k tu wapis nahin aaye ga, sir ny shaid mairy ussi drr ko daikh k yeh sb plan ker lia…

Daya looking him: Aur tum mairy mission py jany sy itna tense hoye kyun thy Abhi…

Abhijeet in low tone: Bs jn circumstances mein mission aa gaya tha mujhy tension ho rahi thi k tu mission py concentrate ker bhi paye ga ya phir shaid main tujhy bohut zada miss ker raha tha aur kahin na kahin yeh chahta tha k tu mission py na jaye… (while looking him…) Daya main ny sach mein tujhy bohut miss kia inn dinon mein aur phir jb sir ny woh sb bataya tou mujhy laga k maira khof sach ho k samny aa raha hai, shukr hai Daya k woh sb plan tha warna pata nahin main kya ker baithta…

Daya in smile just hugged him tightly and while rubbing his back: Boss tum pehly hi bohut darry huey thy na tou hamara asal target tumhary uss drr ko cash kerna hi tha… (after few moments while separating…) Abhi tum sir sy naraz tou nahin ho na…

Abhijeet shook his head in smile and moving his gaze in front of him, silently: Daya main ny sir ko bata dia apni uss herket ka…

Daya first confused and then after getting what he meant by that, in shock exclaimed loudly: Kya… (worriedly…) phir sir ny danta kya tumhien…?

Abhijeet taking deep breath: Nahin, kuch bhi nahin kaha sir ny kyun k woh pehly sy hi sb janty thy…

Daya in fear: Kaisy janty thy sir sb pehly sy…?

Abhijeet looking him in smile: Kyun k woh hamary baap hain aur apny bach'chon ka jhoot pakerna aata hai unhien aur tu drr mt sir ny bola hai k tujhy kuch nahin kahien gy sir iss sb k barey mein…

Daya childishly: Haan pehly sy hi jo itna kuch…

And he stopped and looked towards Abhijeet in tension who was looking him in confusion…

Daya while trying to make-up: Boss tumhien nahin pata sir ny mujhy kitna danta inn sb dinon mein… acha hua maira mission aa gaya, sir ki dant khany sy tou bach gaya na main…

Abhijeet in fake anger: Tou tu easi herkatien hi kyun kerta hai k tujhy dant parey sir sy haan…

Daya angrily in mind: Wah baita ulta chor kotwaal ko danty, iss ki wajah sy mujhy itni dant pari aur yeh ulta mairy py hi charh raha hai hunh…

Abhijeet seeing him thinking something: Kya hua Daya, kya soch rahy ho…?

Daya angrily: Soch raha hun k bhalai kerny ka tou na koe zamana hi nahin hai, aaj kal tou naiki bhi ulta galy per jati hai hunh…

Abhijeet in smile: Kyun ks sy ki tu ny naiki jo tairy galy pr gaye…

Daya in rough tone: Hai bs koe, tumhien kyun bataon…

Abhijeet in serious tone: Daya tujh sy aik baat pouchon…?

Daya looked him with raised eye-brow: Abhi tumhien mujh sy kuch bhi pouchny k liye ijazat ki zarort kb sy perny lagi…

Abhijeet looking towards him: Daya tu mujh sy kabhi koe sawal kyun nahin kerta hai…?

Daya moving his gaze away: Kya matlab…?

Abhijeet taking sigh: Tum janty ho achy sy mairi baat ka matlab…

Daya taking deep breath: Kyun k jn sawalon k jawab pehly hi aap k paas hoon, phir unhien dobara pouchny ka kuch faida nahin hota…

Abhijeet while grabbing his hand: Daya mujhy tujhy sorry bol…

Daya cutting him while tightening his grip on his hand: Boss please bhool jao uss sb ko, woh jo kuch bhi hua tum ny jaan ker nahin kia… (naughtily…) aur phir ussi bahany main ny tumhien danta… (winking him…) kitna maza aaya tha mujhy pata hai kuch…

Abhijeet in smile: Haan daikha tha main ny k kitna maza aaya tujhy…

Daya while changing the topic: Acha Boss ab choro yeh sb aur ander chalo warna subah late hoon jaien gy, chalo…

Abhijeet nodded and DUO made their way inside the home… Abhijeet stopped for few moments for locking the terrace door and when turned, found Daya stuggling to hold the frame…

Abhijeet hurriedly while moving towards him: Daya kya ker rahy ho, girr jaye ga…

Daya still trying: Boss nahin girta main, tum easey hi…

Abhijeet cutting him calmly while grabbing the frame from the other side: Main tairi nahin iss hanging ki baat ker raha hun, chor issy…

Daya childishly: Nahin Boss tum choro, mujhy yeh ly k jana hai, main yeh apny room mein lagaon ga…

Abhijeet angrily: Daya chor foren issy aur koe nahin lagaye ga tu issy apny room mein, chor foren…

Daya while leaving the frame, angrily: Haan kyun k tum issy apny room mein lagao gy, hai na…

Abhijeet in smile: Nahin, kyun k hum issy humary lounge mein lagaien gy, phir tou theek hai na…

Daya nodded in big smile and Abhijeet in smile just ruffled his hair… Daya gave him an angry look while settling his hair again and then moving his gaze in the lounge…

Daya: Boss kahan lagaien, kahan…

And both exclaimed togetherly: Kitchen k samny ki wall py…

DUO looked towards eachother and in laugh moved towards the wall and after taking off few DUO pic.s from the wall made space for the frame and hanged that there…

Daya in smile: Daikha Boss kitna acha lg raha hai yahan…

Abhijeet mischeviously: Idea jo maira tha issy yahan lagany ka…

Daya angrily: Maira idea tha tum ny ussy copy kia tha acha…

Abhijeet nodding disappointedly: Maira iss waqt tujh sy behes kerny ka bilkul mood nahin hai… (Daya was about to say something but Abhijeet stopped him by raising his hand and in calm tone…) Ja k soo jao, subha Bureau jana hai…

Daya jerked his head and while moving towards his room: Good night and wish you to have me in your dreams in short have sweet dreams…

Abhijeet in smile while moving inside his room: Good night…

And they both just fell on their beds and soon went into deep, peacefull sleeps with small soothing smiles on their lips…

**LIFE IS DIFFICULT… BUT HOPE NEVER DIES…**

* * *

**A/N…**

Will meet you soon, till then take good care of yourselves and keep smiling… Love you all… :)


End file.
